<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers ASSemble by Manicorn, once3333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961250">Avengers ASSemble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicorn/pseuds/Manicorn'>Manicorn</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/once3333/pseuds/once3333'>once3333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Corporal Punishment, Forced Nudity, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Muscles, Non-Consensual Spanking, Predicament Bondage, Spanking, Superheroes, Villains, wardrobe malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicorn/pseuds/Manicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/once3333/pseuds/once3333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new villain arrives on the scene, possessing a most peculiar power. He's able to mentally control the will of anyone he... spanks? He sets his ambitious eyes first on the Avengers. Will the assorted heroes escape his power or will they each fall, one by one, under his dominating sway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Victim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I say man, this mead is as fine as the choicest ambrosia, drink of the gods!"</p><p>"Yeah. I get that a lot."</p><p>It was a slow day over at O'Malley's Pub on 133E and 43rd. It was the middle of lunch hour and he only had one customer. Granted, that one customer could drink as much as ten men and tipped well too. Oh, yeah, and he was a member of the Avengers. Maybe not such a slow day after all.</p><p>Hercules gave an enormous belch, then waved his flagon (he insisted on calling it a flagon) about. "Have I told you about the time I wrestled down Cerberus, three-headed beast of the Underworld, watch-dog of Hades himself, and taught him how to heel on command?"</p><p>"Not since yesterday."</p><p>"Ah." Hercules waved him off. "I can see I am boring you. I must perform new acts of heroism, so that I have new tales to sing." He stood up, and swayed on his feet.</p><p>"'Ey, Herc. You want me to call ya a cab or somethin'? You look a little sloshed."</p><p>"Bah! A cab for Hercules? If I couldn’t hold my liquor I'd have no right to call myself the Lion of Olympus! I assure you I am fine. Besides, the Avengers Mansion is a mere handful of blocks away."</p><p>"Alright... And uhh, about your tab...?"</p><p>Hercules turned by the door and gave him a shit-eating grin. "Put it on my Avengers credit. Tony Stark has graciously agreed to pay for all sums of food and beverage whilst I dwell among you mortals."</p><p>"Ahh. Okay then. Cool."</p><p>Hercules left the pub, humming off-tune and mostly staying on his side of the sidewalk as he made his way down the street. Life was good. He had wrongs to right, justice to uphold, and friends to share his triumphs with—as well as all the free food and drink he wished. But for now, he felt a mighty need to return to the mansion and sleep it off.</p><p>Of course, what Hercules did not know was that he was being currently watched from the shadows. In particular, a certain protruding part of his rear anatomy was being observed by someone... quite closely...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>It was from an alleyway that the lurker had first spotted Hercules, and he now eyed his prize with a sort of hunger. Of course, there were other benefits to what was about to ensue. But here and now? His target was it's own reward.<p>The man climbed up the fire escape with acrobatics that belied his common human ancestry. Or perhaps he was more than human now? Whatever he was, he had one goal in life now, and that was to humble all men who deserved it. The Avengers were at the top of his list, with their powers and their cockiness and their alpha-male status in society. They spoke of their many acts of heroism, but in reality they were nothing more than blunt instruments, crossing international borders with impunity and involving themselves where they had no right to be.</p><p>Now though, he had a way to put each and every one of them in line. And Hercules would merely be the first.</p><p>He ran along the rooftops, silently hopping from building to building as he followed Hercules along. It was a shame he was so high up. The man's tunic was famous for revealing more than it should.</p><p>It wasn't until they'd traveled a block and a half that he dared make his move. They'd left the highly populated commercial district and now found themselves in a nearby warehouse district. While the occasional person could still be seen outside, it shouldn't be hard to find a place where they’d be alone long enough to enact his plan. After all, an empty warehouse had seemed the perfect place to set up his trap.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Now, is this the right way...? Or have I once again been turned around on these mortals' streets?" Hercules scratched his head dully as he looked about. It was difficult sometimes, adjusting to life over the many centuries. He'd never gotten lost in Athens.<p>When the attack came, it was a total surprise. A base, cowardly attack from behind, trying to kick him off his feet. It didn't work—his knees buckled, but he was able to keep his footing. "And who dares assault the Son of Zeus!" he thundered as he turned around, only to see a shadowy figure run into a deserted warehouse. With zero hesitation or, indeed, thought, the demi-god took off after them.</p><p><i>"The</i> son?" The figure laughed as he vanished into the dark warehouse. "Don't you mean <i>a</i> son? He's had hundreds of them." Flickers of a blood-red hand symbol upon his chest could be spied as he dashed among the scores of large wooden crates housed within.</p><p>His ensuing laugh echoed around the warehouse, making it hard to tell which direction it even came from.</p><p>At the taunts to his father's name, the demi-god's face darkened. "Who dares besmirch the name of Zeus!" he demanded, looking all about. Only laughter greeted him, echoing from all directions. Hercules began lifting crates one-handed and tossing them aside, hunting for the knave. "True, much has been said of his lusty loins throughout the ages. But let it be known it has always been Hercules who is his favored son!"</p><p>Hearing what he thought to be the strange costumed man, he whirled about and hurled a crate in that direction, smashing it and its contents completely. The remains of a tape recorder could be seen amongst the splintered wreckage of the crate. It whirred, trying for a moment to continue playing: “Faaaavooored sooon? Didn’t heeee kickkk you ooouuuttt?” before it gave up and only static ensued.</p><p>Hercules looked down at it in confusion. “What in the world…?”</p><p>An ancient metal chain whipped out, ensnaring Hercules’s wrist from behind. He turned with a growl to see a black-clad man emerge from the shadows. A most curious attacker, but not one he’d met before. It was a man clad head to toe in skintight spandex. The black material was accented by a pair of purple gloves with something strange on the palms, and were matched with a pair of magenta boots. Emblazoned on his chest was a blood-red hand with a purple eye upon it. He did not recognize the symbol, but it gave him a sense of unease.</p><p>"You’re saying the drunken lech is the favorite of Zeus?" the masked man taunted. He was grinning like a madman beneath his mask, even though he kept his tone calm. "And here I assumed he’d prefer Ares or even Hephaestus to you." He lashed out the other end of the chain toward Herc as well. "Speaking of which, I thought you might want to check out some of your brother's handiwork."</p><p>“Nngh!” Hercules had moved to dodge the thrown chain, but it sought him out as if drawn to his blood. His other wrist was seized and locked behind his back to join the other. He glared at the audacious interloper. "I know not who you are, but you shall regret this impertinence?” he promised. “For if you truly knew the legends you'd know no mere chain can hold the Prince of Power!" He flexed boastfully before drawing on his immense strength to snap the links which bound him. To his consternation, however, he found they would not give way. In fact, the harder he attempted to break the chain—the weaker he felt. It was sapping his strength! "Wh-what sorcery is this?" he gaped. "Where could you have gotten one of Hephaestus's creations from?!"</p><p>The masked man sniggered. He'd found the chain, once forged to stop the mighty Cronos, for sale in Bangladesh of all places. The black market had provided a great many resourced at the time. He was glad to see the rumors behind this particular acquisition had turned out to be true.</p><p>With careful manipulation of the chain, he began tossing it over the demi-god’s shoulders and then drawing it tight. Hercules groaned as it wrapped fully around his upper body to pin his arms to his sides. Shortly thereafter his legs were bound as well. Slowly, he sank to his knees, grimacing, as he felt his powers continue to drain. "Nn-nghh! You...!"</p><p>"You’d be surprised. You and your family are famous amongst us mortals." There was a growing strength to the masked man's words as he approached, slowly circling around Hercules. “And they’ve left lots of their toys laying around over the years.” </p><p>The demi-god glowered and strained in his bonds. But other than the occasional clink from the links scraping together from his struggles, they held him securely. Forged to weaken the very progenitor of the gods, they were keyed straight to his bloodline. Hercules's massive hairy, straining chest sure put on a show for his attacker though, as it bulged and flexed with his efforts. </p><p>From behind, the man tapped Hercules’s face. He could struggle as much as he wanted. The chain only had to hold him for a few minutes. His gloves had a hole in the palms to show purple skin beneath. It was a vaguely familiar shade of purple, in fact. But even the slight touch of bare skin against bare skin sent a strangely calming jolt, seemingly straight through Herc's mind itself.</p><p>“Aah...! What…?”</p><p>"Now then..." the man said, his voice now dripping with anticipation. "Let's see just what you have beneath this." He reached down, gripped Hercules' tunic, and lifted up.</p><p>"Wh-what are you—!" Underneath Hercules had on only a scant loincloth. Its rough fabric bulging from the heavy contents. "Dost thou mean to strip me!?" he demanded. Oddly though, he couldn’t seem to quite muster the indignation this moment required. He twisted in the chains that continued to tighten around him. “W-who are you, who would dare make an enemy of the mighty Hercules?”</p><p>The masked man took a deep breath, steadying his trembling hand as he looked at what was below. Such a perfect pair of globes was finally in his reach. He just needed to reach down and claim them.</p><p>But as much as his mouth watered at the chance of a lifetime, he forced himself to answer Hercules first. "You and your friends will know me as The Handler," he replied, the words precise and perfectly practiced. "But when I am done, you will address me as Master."</p><p>One of Hercules's eyebrows rose up. <i>Master?</i> The man was mad. He focused upon the other name first. "The Handler?" he scoffed. "And what exactly will you be handling?"</p><p>“You.”</p><p>In the next moment his loincloth was pulled downward in the back. The demigod gaped at the draft he felt. He had a perfect ass, of course, just like all the classical statues. Muscular and round, and lined with coarse brown hairs.</p><p>"And your punishment shall be far more than a mere stripping." There was a theatrical note to his voice, matching his overbearing confidence. Without any further explanation, The Handler brought his bare hand down upon Hercules’s exposed rump, with a speed and swiftness that could only be borne out of diligent training. <i>SMACK!</i> The demi-god gasped. While certainly no stranger to corporal punishment, it'd nevertheless been centuries, literally, since he'd last been upended over a knee for a well-deserved round of discipline.</p><p>But the impact brought something else as well. It was like the feeling Hercules had felt at the Handler’s touch before, only a hundred times more intense.</p><p>As the second whack struck down, Hercules heard himself give an outraged yelp. However, it was like he was listening to someone else. The indignant side of him. But another part, a stronger part, actually wanted—no, needed!—to raise his ass for more. He struggled with the foreign compulsion, even as a strange feeling of euphoria flooded his mind as more slaps landed. "Wh-what are you..." He pushed his ass out into the air and bit his lip. "Doing to me!?"</p><p>"Haven't you figured it out yet?" The Handler chided, practically beaming as he saw his charge already starting to succumb to his abilities. And as Hercules raised up his rear, it only looked more pristine. Shapely, hairy, strong—it really was a perfect man’s butt. The kind of butt that inspired the masses, and which men aspired to achieve for themselves. Of course, it needed to be redder, but that much was up to him.</p><p>"I’m ‘handling’ you by waking up the dormant parts of yourself that long to submit.” He smiled and raised his hand again. “Unsurprisingly, even a demi-god has desires like that." He struck down hard upon the round and meaty buttocks without holding back.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>"So tell me..." The Handler’s smile was insidious as he looked down at the man in chains. "How long will it be until you're begging at my feet?"</p><p>That was enough to momentarily snap Hercules out from his submission. "BEGGING?" he thundered in rage. But the next spank made him jerk and twist. "Nngh!" He had a broad, tough arse and was easily capable of duking it out with the Hulk, but something in his assailant's strikes seemed able to breach even his formidable defenses. The next spank caught him on the lower cheek, and he twisted with a grimace. Every spank, in addition to giving a burst of pain, also gave him a strange feeling of acceptance and pleasure. Like this was where he belonged—over this stranger's lap with his buttocks upturned. But his pride kept crying out against it.</p><p>"The Lion of Olympus begs for NO ONE!" he roared, his mighty voice even shuddering the glass windows of the warehouse and threatening to make them shatter.</p><p>"Then call me 'No One'." The Handler placed his foot on Hercules' back, both as a show of dominance and to get a better angle. He could tell brute force alone wouldn't be enough here. He slapped down hard and precise, this time focusing entirely on Hercules’ sit-spots with repeated strikes. "Because mark my words, I'll have you begging to get over my lap."</p><p>"Oh! Oh, no!" Hercules was twisting and jerking at the slaps. The muscled redenning mounds of his ass seemed to undulate and then clench in rhythm as they got punished. "Aaaarrrgghh!"</p><p>It wasn’t the pain from the spanking that was getting to Hercules, it was the pleasure. A strange new part of him was tremendously—and terribly—<i>enjoying</i> the sensation of having his ass struck. Furthermore, each blow further reinforced the mental commands the Handler was planting inside him. <i>You're mine. You belong to me now.</i> Hercules was unable to stave off the impulses. And even worse was the effect they were having on his nether regions.</p><p>His pride did continue to rise up in the battle for his spirit. But each time he got a spank it seemed to become weaker, and less important.</p><p>"Please!" he shouted as he squirmed. "I cannot take much more!"</p><p>"That sounded suspiciously like begging to me." The Handler leaned over Hercules, looking him in the face. "What would you have me do?" It was clear from his tone he was messing around now. But there was no point in not being thorough. He needed to be sure Hercules was truly his.</p><p>So he took his foot off of Hercules' back... only to slam his palm onto his rear-end again. His fingers splayed out as he groped the muscles buttocks, then ran his hand right along the reddening skin. As soon as he let go, he started his regular blows smacks again. "After all, you still haven't said the magic word."</p><p>"Hnnggg, I will never... OHHH!" Another stream of spanks cut him off. Unbelievably, Hercules was near tears now. It was a state he'd not felt in centuries… since he'd squirmed bare-bottomed over the knee of Zeus himself, in fact. But the Handler's strange power had him off-balance and without a chance to recover or regroup. His hairy globes practically sizzled under the villain's hand.</p><p>"Ahh, stop, please!" the chained hero yowled. But it did no good. The spanks kept coming. And his ass was so red and hot now. He knew there was only one way to get them to stop. He hated it, but it also felt somehow correct. After all, hadn’t this man proven himself over him? So it was, with teary eyes, that Hercules finally said the unthinkable: </p><p>"Please stop... master!"</p><p>All at once it was like he fell away. His struggles ceased. And the chains which had encircled his body fell slack, then slowly slid off. Hercules kept his ass raised like a good slave. What was left of the Prince of Power was now bound entirely to the Handler's will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luring Out Thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lured out by a phone call from Hercules, Thor finds himself the next to fall into the Handler's trap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now then." Following his submission, Hercules had been laid across the Handler's lap, ass propped high in the air. Here the demi-god continued to receive his spanking, as indeed, he would continue to get so long as he remained under the Handler’s power. Each swat to his beefy cheeks carried with it a new suggestion, sent straight into his mind. "It's time for you to get to work. We’re going to need more heroes. <i>Many</i> more heroes…”</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>It was an outwardly normal Hercules who emerged from the warehouse a short time later. Other than some red-rimmed eyes and an inability to sit without wincing, no one would think there was anything amiss with him. Humming the same off-key tune, he quickly put a call in to Dr. Donald Blake's practice. Once connected he informed the confused secretary of his friend and rival that the demigod Hercules had urgent need of her employer. Though the woman was mystified over the phone, Hercules had no doubt that Thor would come as soon as he was able.<div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Ah, mine old friend! It has been far too long since we enjoyed each other's company, as true bosom brothers and comrades!" Hercules was slinging an arm around the shoulders of his fellow deity a short while later. "These mortals are fine for what they are, but they can never truly understand the true life of a hero as we do. Hah! How can they? They barely understand themselves. I bet thy skills have been slipping of late though. Do you recall the time we wrestled together on the shores of Crete?" he asked with a sly smirk.<p>"But of course," Thor replied, a cheesy grin upon his face. The god of thunder appeared as he usually did, with his long flowing blond hair, his winged helm, his red cape, and his armored tunic. Gods such as they rarely changed much over the years. It was always good to hear from his fellow immortal though. The two of them had been through thick and thin together over the centuries. And while his call had been a little out of the blue, the company was more than welcome. "But as I recall, I won on Crete." </p><p>"Do you speak true? I remember it quite differently!"</p><p>"Hah!" Thor banged a metal fist against his chest. "My skills are as sharp as ever, but I've heard nothing of thine own of late. Perhaps thou are the one who is slipping?"</p><p>"Bah! You and I both know the only reason you won was because you insisted we wear those strange modern 'singlets' for it. If we'd wrestled as the Greeks did in the first Olympics, I'd surely have trounced you into the sand," Hercules protested with a wide grin. He began to stretch out his shoulder. "Though if you truly wish to test me, perhaps we should have a rematch?"</p><p>Thor got a knowing glint in his eyes. "Is this the true reason thou called me? To be wrestled down and bested? Well, if you wish to be reminded what a real god can do, the Mighty Thor accepts your challenge.”</p><p>“Ho! Mighty words indeed, my friend!”</p><p>With a shrug, Thor placed his hammer down on the ground, then removed his cape and helmet. If wrestling was to be the contest, such things would only be a hindrance. The clearing they were in amongst the thinly wooded area should prove an apt battleground at least, with no onlookers to interrupt things. Clearly, this had been Hercules' intent all along. Still, Thor did enjoy roughhousing with him from time to time as though they were boys again. He flexed for a moment, showing off the size of his bicep, before approaching his opponent.</p><p>For his part, Hercules had already stripped off his harness and bracers and tossed them to the side. That left his upper body bare, and the size and hairiness of his pectorals easily rivaled his old friend's. He flexed them as well as he stepped up to Thor, not willing to be outdone. "I've been looking for a reason to thrash you for some time," he told him affably with another great smile.</p><p>And it was true. Hercules was always glad to challenge his rival to a friendly bout to prove who was manlier, who was stronger, and who was the most skilled. But now there was another undercurrent as well... the Handler. Each time Hercules shifted his footing his sore buttocks further reinforced his master's orders. <i>Trap. Ensnare. Dominate.</i> He would obey, and show Thor just how wonderful it was to give up control like he had.</p><p>"Before we begin, I want you to swear not to use your hammer,” he told him seriously. “I know thee to be an honorable man, but just to be safe perhaps you should throw it as far as you can before we begin, so it won't even tempt ye during our bout.”</p><p>"What are thou saying?" Thor asked, slightly annoyed. "As if I'd need mine hammer to defeat thee!" He crossed his arms, staring Hercules down at the implication. But after a few moments of silence he finally relented with a snort. "Very well. I swear." He spun Mjolnir around rapidly before letting loose and launching it. It flew through the sky and became a speck on the horizon without any sign of where it would actually land.</p><p>Warmly, Hercules laid a hand on Thor’s shoulder. "You're a good man," he said, "But now it's about time someone gave you a dose of humility."</p><p>"Nay, I think it's about time thou were reminded of the true strength of the God of Thunder!" Thor boasted proudly. He batted Hercules’s hand off and then rushed in under his guard.</p><p>"OOF!" They met in a titanic crash of chests slapping together. Due to Thor's aggressive approach, he had the upper hand at first as they both went down. They rolled around on the ground together as Hercules strove to gain purchase against him. It was difficult however, as Thor indeed was one of the finest wrestlers in all the realms. But then Hercules got a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Absolutely sure you don't want to wrestle like us Greeks?" he asked as he seized the waist of Thor's pants with both hands. He dragged it down just far enough to bare the muscled crest of Thor's buttocks.</p><p>"Ah! That's cheating!"</p><p>From a nearby tree, the Handler watched the fight with a growing grin, not to mention a growing tightness in his spandex. Thor's behind might not have been as hairy as Hercules's, but it was just as firm and chiseled. He couldn't wait to compare them side-by-side.</p><p>"Hahaha! Why so prudish? It is just us men here!" Hercules chortled as Thor flailed and attempted to pull his pants back into place. It was a rushed attempt though, and not altogether successful.</p><p>The Thunder God growled around his blush. "Thy people may have wrestled in the nude, but I have no wish to follow their traditions!" Indeed, he would have smacked Hercules with his hammer had it been in range. But failing that, he began to think more creatively. Twisting around, he grabbed the waistline of Hercules' outfit with both hands. "But I will not prevent thee from doing so!" In a fit of karmik retribution, he yanked the outfit straight down.</p><p>"Unf!" Hercules tumbled right out of the tunic and landed hard on his chest. He was indeed now wrestling like the Greeks of ages past, as naked as he'd been during the first Olympic games. This in itself wasn't an unusual view for Thor—Hercules was famous for having a somewhat lax attitude regarding clothing, and the two had even roomed together for a time—but what set this sight apart was that the two hairy, muscled globes of Hercules's backside were each undoubtedly painted a sound, punished... red.</p><p>Thor opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. It took him a long moment to even consider what to say to that. In the end he said nothing at all, but just laughed heartily at Hercules’s distress, bending forward to hold his gut. He’d not a clue what could have caused Hercules’s backside to have been punished so, but knew he needed to dig the story from him now. "What sort of sorry bet did you lose this time?" he settled on asking between laughs, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Hercules dusted himself off as he got back to his feet. The grin remained fixed on his bearded face, though it now hardly moved as he spoke. "Not a bet, friend. But I will be glad to show you just how I came to know the beauty of discipline."</p><p>"The beauty of—?"</p><p>Hercules suddenly ducked down his head and barreled into Thor's unprepared chest. It was like Herc's entire personality had changed in an instant—he became as serious as if he were taking down the most deadly villain. Thor's view switched to the open sky as he was flipped over and landed on his back. Before Thor could retaliate, Hercules had straddled his waist with both heavy knees, facing down towards his feet. He then grabbed both the Norse god's ankles and lifted them up, bending him at the waist and sliding his pants off again to expose his muscled rear.</p><p>"Have you gone mad?" Thor demanded, staring up at Hercules incredulously. But instead of an answer, he just found one hairy behind coming down to effectively gag him. Hercules had pressed his own ass soundly down on Thor's stunned face, muffling him completely. Thor struggled to push the demi-god off, trying desperately to regain control of the situation.</p><p>"Mmmmppphhhhh!"</p><p>"He is prepared, Master!" Hercules called out to the forest.</p><p>The Handler was already on his way. He sprinted out of the forest like a cheetah who’d caught sight of prey—in this case in the form of one perfect, godly ass. His palm landed just moments after the call. </p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>"GRMMMPH" Whatever Thor roared when the loud spank landed was unintelligible thanks to Herc's ass on his face. He flailed in his attempts to push his fellow hero off him. Yet, much to his own chagrin his behind seemed to have a mind of its own. It rose up higher, assuming position to be struck again. And get struck it did. <i>SMACK!</i> He groaned at the feeling. By Odin's beard, what was happening!? He could feel the not-so-subtle urge to submit, growing with each slap he received.</p><p>
  <i>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</i>
</p><p>Hercules felt the protests of Thor as muffled vibrations reverberating up through his backside. He ground his beefy buttocks deeper onto his rival god's face, further stifling him. "Give in, my friend," he advised. "Join me in serving the master! Together we will carry out his will as no one else can." He bent Thor's thick and powerful legs even further, exposing more of Thor's rear and allowing the Handler to strike anywhere he wanted on him.</p><p>With such wide access, the Handler’s palm wandered freely over the broad expanse of those godly globes. He struck where he pleased, and he struck hard. Each whack sent a new wave of commands to Thor. <i>Listen. Obey. Submit.</i> The god practically shook as he tried not to listen. He grabbed at Hercules's buttocks in an attempt to push him off, but it was useless as Hercules seemed damned and determined to keep him in the humiliating position. He could barely think with the red ass stuffed in his face.</p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Submit.</i>
</p><p>"Nnnnghh!"</p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Obey.</i>
</p><p>"Hrrrgghhh!"</p><p>Thor suddenly remembered Mjolnir. Of course, why had he not summoned his hammer back to him sooner! It was the cursed commands echoing in his head. Thor stuck his hand out, reaching for the faraway weapon. Each new spank made it more difficult to keep it up though. Wave after wave of euphoria washed over him. It felt so good to realize he'd lost control. He just to be... free completely.. To be spanked... more... No, he wanted for it to stop. To stop!</p><p>"Now there Thor," The Handler kicked his hand away, momentarily interrupting his concentration. "You promised not to do that, remember?"</p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>"NGH!" Thor called out loudly, finding struggle more and more impossible. The hand striking his burning bottom had him utterly confused. Each blow was more painful, yet impossibly satisfying. He just needed to last a little longer until his hammer arrived. Didn't he? Just a little bit longer!</p><p>"Your struggles do you credit. But believe me, my friend, the sooner you submit the happier you will be. It feels so good to serve..." Hercules's chest rumbled with pleasure at how fulfilling it was to carry out the master's desires. "And once you have joined us, no one else will be able to match our strength! Not even Hulk or Thanos!" </p><p>Thor tried to say something, but his lips were still trapped under Hercules’s ass. And all he could manage were moans anyway.</p><p>He was being defeated by a spanking—a spanking, of all things! The last time he'd been across someone's lap, yelping and bucking... well he'd thought it had been All-Father Odin's but it’d turned out to be a trick of Loki's that day. Still, some mere mortal punishing him like this was unacceptable. It went against the very nature of things!</p><p>Yet, with every passing slap, it seemed less and less <i>unacceptable</i>. By the time he heard the distant sound of the hammer returning from space, it was getting hard to remember why he'd summoned it in the first place. His fingers twitched.</p><p>The whistling sound had the Handler tense, so he quickly slapped even harder and sharper than ever before. His hand whistled like a machine gun against against Thor's red-hot and squirming ass.</p><p>
  <i>Surrender! Surrender! Surrender!</i>
</p><p>"GHHGH!" Thor cried out as the strikes came faster. Hercules could feel something wet against his bottom as Thor's tears welled up. His ass was truly on fire, even between the spanks. But the hammer was almost there, it was... almost…</p><p>The hammer came flying into the clearing—and stopped. It hovered for a long moment, then fell downward and impacted on the ground. It left a crater just to the side of the three men. Thor's hand fell limp. No further resistance came from him.</p><p>Hesitantly, Hercules raised his bottom up. Then he grinned oafishly down at the sight of the Thunder God. Just from the blissful expression on his face, he knew he had joined their ranks.</p><p>The demi-god got to his feet, then stood before the Handler with his arms at his side like a soldier at attention. He made no motion to reach for his garments or re-dress himself. If he were to do so, it would only be at the Handler's instructions. He calmly waited for his next command.</p><p>But the Handler only had eyes for Thor, sprawled naked and defeated at his feet. "You may now speak, Thunderer."</p><p>Thor lifted his head, staring up at the masked man finally. So this was him. This was his— <i>"Master."</i></p><p>The Handler nodded. Time to test out his control. "Strip completely and join your comrade," he ordered.</p><p>Dutifully, Thor stood up. He removed the pants and loincloth that had been gathered around his legs. He then lifted up his shirt, slowly revealing his muscled chest as he pulled it up and over his head, then tossed it to the ground. Any embarrassment to baring his body was lost in comparison to thoughts of pleasing his master and receiving more attention from him.</p><p>"Now then..." The Handler walked around the two, observing. Two perfectly formed specimens of godly manhood, standing stark naked in broad daylight. He ran his hands along Hercules' rough-haired chest, then Thor's smoother one. He definitely wanted to take his time and enjoy this. Thor was possibly the strongest hero on the entire planet, and now he was all his. Body, mind, and soul. The Handler licked his lips as he looked down and surveyed the firm, rounded globes of Thor's ass. Right now it was his body he was most interested in.</p><p>But perhaps he'd reward Hercules too. He'd performed so excellently as his assistant, after all.</p><p>“Both of you bend over and touch your toes,” he directed.</p><p>Without hesitation, they both did so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bar Abductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Handler's scheme to spank the entire Avengers lineup continues. This time his plot targets Beast and Wonder Man, as well as Wolverine. Lured out to what they think will be a fun "boys night out", will any of their butts escape unscathed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can't believe I got dragged into this," Wolverine muttered.</p>
<p>He was pressed into a crowded bar, smells and odors assaulting his senses from all sides. Though hardly a stranger to the NYC bar scene, Logan had always been a loner at heart and there were times he simply didn't want to be around other people. Tonight was one of those nights. He'd much rather be at home with a six-pack and a good hockey game than surrounded by the stink of humanity.</p>
<p>The reason for this forced social outing? Hank McCoy, the “bouncing blue beast”, who, as a longtime member of both the Avengers and the X-Men, was always looking for excuses to get the two teams to mingle. He actually thought they could all be friends if they spent more time together. And, as one of the only other guys who shared that coveted dual-membership status, Logan had been roped in to assist.</p>
<p>He eyed the crowd. Just his luck though. None of the X-Men had been dumb enough to show up.</p>
<p>A couple Avengers had though. Beast was currently sharing a corner with Wonder Man, his best friend on the team. They'd always been pulling pranks together back in the old days. Right now they looked deep in conversation over a pair of icecream sundaes. Then there was Thor and Hercules standing by the bar. They were a bit of an oddity. Herc he'd expected since the guy loved to party, but this wasn't usually Thor's scene. They'd both been pretty quiet since showing up. Weren’t sitting down, either.</p>
<p>He wandered over and gave the thunder god a cagey look over his beer. "So what's with you?" he asked, his voice at a low gravel. "Already drank up all the beer in Asgard?"</p>
<p>Thor smiled. "In Asgard we prefer mead,” he told him. “And as feeble as your Midgard bars may be, I could not turn down a challenge to show Herc here how much a true god can drink." He thumped his fellow deity soundly on the chest, then raised his glass to the barkeep in a request to have it filled again.</p>
<p>But despite how casual he sounded, Thor couldn't help but shift on his feet any time he made the slightest move. His ass was still aflame, and even the briefest touch was a reminder to him who he now loyally served. <i>The Master</i>. It was a delightful agony though, one which he looked forward to enlightening his fellow Avengers on soon enough. He raised his eyebrows at Wolverine. "I don't suppose you'd care to join us?"</p>
<p>The shorter man hid a smirk. "Sure. But if you're planning some kinda drinkin’ contest, don't bother. I ain't never lost one of those yet, and I don't plan on starting tonight—god or no god."</p>
<p>"Oho, might you be willing to back up your words with some manner of wager?" Hercules cut in, lifting his own tankard.</p>
<p>Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "What'd ya have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Simple. The loser must forego the wearing of pants for the rest of the night... That, and undergo a suitable punishment from the winner."</p>
<p>“What, like having to find his way home naked after dark?” Wolverine chuckled.</p>
<p>“I was thinking more of... a good spanking!” he said brightly.</p>
<p>Wolverine almost spit out his drink. "A <i>what?"</i></p>
<p>Thor had to crack a grin at Wolverine's reaction. He and Hercules had been tasked with finding other heroes to be brought into the master’s fold, and tonight was the night they were finally putting their plans into motion. But he had the feeling some heroes would be much easier to spank than others.</p>
<p>"You heard the man," he backed Herc up, deciding to forego subterfuge. "A true walloping across the loser’s bare buttocks. Or are thy drinking skills not so mighty as thou wouldst have us believe?" He crossed his impressive arms, keeping a cocky smirk fixed as he eyed the shorter hero. The gauntlet had been thrown.</p>
<p>Logan's face darkened into a grizzled frown. He wasn't normally the competitive type, despite his rep, but something about Thor's manner did always make him want to show him up. And <i>nobody</i> out-drank him. His mouth split in a grin. "Hey, if you wanna go ass-up over my knee that bad, bring it on pretty boy. It's your ass," he told him confidently. “And when it comes to licks, I don’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Hercules and Thor exchanged a glance, then the Greek hero cheerfully slapped them both on the back. "While you do that, I'll check how our fellow Avengers fare!" he said brightly. He slowly ambled his way over to Beast and Wonder Man, leaving Wolverine in Thor's no-doubt capable hands.</p>
<p>Of all the heroes present, Wonder Man probably blended in the best. He wore his usual purple jacket rather than an outlandish costume, and had on fasionable sunglasses to hide the reddish tint of his eyes. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" he was exclaiming to Beast.</p>
<p>Beast shook his head. "I'm telling you Simon, I've had to call three plumbers this week alone. The amount of fur that gets stuck down the drain... Oh!" He turned at Hercules's approach. "Why if it isn't the man of the hour. Tell me Hercules, is there a reason you go by that nomenclature and not the more classical 'Heracles'? Come, sit and join us!"</p>
<p>"Ah..." Hercules seemed hesitant. "I will join you, but I'd much prefer to stand."</p>
<p>Hank raised a brow. "And why is that?"</p>
<p>"Why, er—to fetch more drinks, of course!" His cheeks turning red, Hercules did an about-face and headed back to the bar.</p>
<p>Beast glanced at Wonder Man over the top of his banana split sundae. "He's been acting a bit odd lately, hasn't he?"</p>
<p>"You're one to talk," Simon teased, even as he raised an eyebrow at Hercules's retreat. There did seem to be something... <i>different</i> about his gait. "But yeah, I noticed it too. Something is a bit off with him. Not that something isn't always a little off with the guy, but lately it’s worse."</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth as he gave it some thought. After a moment he leaned forward with a start. "You don’t think he and Thor finally...?"</p>
<p>"Now now... I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea," Beast said primly, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. That attitude lasted about all of ten seconds however before he, too, was leaning forward. His love for gossip was almost as well-known as his scientific acumen. "But I have been talking to Wanda, and according to her those two <i>have</i> been spending quite a bit of time together lately. Late night meetings, secret rendezvous, all those sorts of things."</p>
<p>“Holy crap," Simon said, dumbfounded. "Thor and Herc are dating.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Back at the bar, Thor and Wolverine had fully engaged in their drinking contest. Neither showed the slightest regard for Herc as he leaned over the counter between them to order a pitcher, and neither slowed down in the slightest as he walked away either. Hercules sighed as he made his way back to the booth. Thor had it easy challenging Wolverine. That was simply a straightforward challenge between men with no cunning required. But how was he supposed to spank either Wonder Man or Beast, when even their slightest questions had flustered him so? He was lucky the Master had not been present for his poor performance, or he’d surely have been rightfully punished for his incompetence. But now, he still had to devise a way to get one of them alone...<p>As he reached the table though, he saw both heroes glaring at him darkly. "My friends...?" he asked.</p>
<p>"So..." Wonder Man crossed his arms. "I don't suppose there's anything you'd like to tell us?" he asked. "After all, we are your loyal comrades-at-arms, are we not?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, friend Hercules. You must know you can tell us anything. Even matters that are of a most... <i>intimate</i> nature," Beast said, equally serious.</p>
<p>Hercules set the drinks down with a lurch. "You mean you... know?"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, lose the sour face. You couldn't keep this secret forever." Simon wagged his finger. But to Hercules’s further confusion, he was starting to grin. "Spill the beans. You know the two of us are GREAT at keeping secrets."</p>
<p>“Er... secrets?” Hercules asked carefully.</p>
<p>"Yes, we've all got secrets on the team. And I don't just mean secret identities." Hank gave him a wink. “And you have to admit, you have been acting strange.”</p>
<p>“You and Thor both have.”</p>
<p>“All the late night meets...”</p>
<p>“The constant wrestling...”</p>
<p>“The <i>team-ups.”</i></p>
<p>“Plus, with neither of you having had a girlfriend in ages, you have to expect the people to talk."</p>
<p>“And...!” Wonder Man was full-blown smirking now. “We couldn’t help noticing you’re both walkin’ a little funny today.”</p>
<p>Hercules's sore bottom twitched under his tunic, a sign of his master's growing impatience.</p>
<p>“I...!” Herc started. Had their ploy been given away so easily? “That is, Thor and I have...!”</p>
<p>"But we understand the difficulty with such things, especially when it comes to public perception,” Beast said hastily, placing a hand on Hercules's brawny shoulder. “It's not easy for anyone who is different from the norm, and you don't need to be a mutant to feel singled out. So we understand if you're not comfortable coming out of the closet right away. We just wanted you to know Simon and I are both accepting people, and we'll always be happy to at least lend you an ear."</p>
<p>“Hell, we’d celebrate it!" put in Wonder Man. "It’s about time!”</p>
<p>Hercules's brow furrowed. "Wait... closet?" Then it finally dawned on him what they were saying. His bearded face turned red at the implication. "You think...?! Th—Thor and I are NOT—!" A sudden throb of his beefy buttocks however reminded him painfully of his mission. "...ready to fully reveal ourselves yet," he finished with a cough. He cleared his throat, swallowing down his natural inclination. "But I would welcome the chance to speak of this, actually... in private?" He looked between them, wondering who would be the more valuable target. </p>
<p>"Wonder Man,” he decided, “Would you step outside with me?"</p>
<p>“Me?" Wonder Man blinked. "Uh, sure Herc.”</p>
<p>"Oh, well I'd be happy to go as well..." Hank started to rise.</p>
<p>"NO!" Hercules shouted. Then he coughed and forced a smile. "I mean... This is something I must speak to someone one-on-one about. I'd be far too...” He coughed again. “...embarrassed to speak to you both at once."</p>
<p>Wonder Man had to do his best not to laugh at the wounded look on Beast’s face. Maybe this evening would be some fun after all. That said, it wasn't exactly a secret the history books all said Hercules was bi, though perhaps Herc wasn't aware that was on the public record. "Alright alright Herc, I’ll hear you out. Let’s go out the side door,” he said amiably and rose from his seat. He gave Hank a departing wink. “Be back in a minute."</p>
<p>He made his way through the packed crowd with the burly Herc close behind. Oddly enough, the booths they passed were all empty. Looked like no one else was standing either. Along the way, he caught sight of Wolverine and Thor with a dozen empty pitchers between them. <i>Two-to-one odds on Thor,</i> he thought.</p>
<p>Left alone with his sundae, Beast sighed and cradled his face in his hand. "Definitely acting odd," he opined before taking another bite.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Outside the bar was an empty back lot, used for garbage disposal and little else. Hercules glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Ah." He grinned affably. "This should do nicely!" He put his hand upon Wonder Man's shoulder. "I truly do need your help, friend.”<p>“Well sure, Herc. You know I’ll help you out any way I can. Uhh, so how long have you had er... feelings for Thor?”</p>
<p>“Oh, ages, my comrade. But tonight I’d like to discuss my feelings for <i>you.”</i></p>
<p><i>“Me?</i> Uh, now hold on Herc. I don't exactly uhh, swing that wa...”</p>
<p>“Oho, but you will soon!" All of a sudden the brawny demi-god was yanking the startled hero off his feet. Before Wonder Man knew what was happening he was slung over the muscled thigh of Hercules as the man knelt down right on the concrete, upturned so his well-shaped bottom was in the air. “We can start by putting you in your place.”</p>
<p>“My what!?" He twisted around in confusion, only to then get pinned down by Hercules’s brawny arm. While he often bragged he was nearly as strong as Thor, that was only in a fair contest. Pressed down with his butt in the air, he’d have to heavily outclass Herc in order to have a hope of getting free—which he didn’t. "What's the big idea!" he demanded.</p>
<p>"Worry not, friend Simon. When you meet the Master, all will be made clear," Hercules replied encouragingly. "But before he arrives..." The demi-god raised his hand high. "...I've been chosen to prep you." He brought it down, hard and crisp, right on the well-formed seat of Wonder Man's pants.</p>
<p>
  <i>CRACK!</i>
</p>
<p>“OW!” Simon jerked in surprise. Whatever this was, Hercules wasn’t holding back. That spank had <i>hurt</i>. He wiggled his ass, regretting his choice to wear thin dress pants that night. They offered zero protection as Hercules landed slap after slap on his butt. “Augh, c'mon man, what gives! I thought we were going to talk about your love life!?” he said, trying to get things back on track. Something bothered him about the way Hercules referred to a 'master'. “This isn’t one of your Greek myth things, is it? I don’t remember any of them being about—Ow!—<i>spanking!”</i></p>
<p>"Perhaps the sanitized versions you know." The demi-god firmly gripped the waistband of the former movie star's tight pants, then pulled down sharply. The act snapped Simon's belt, as well as sent his pants straight to his ankles. He patted his friend's rump. "But I could tell you stories about Ares and Hephaestus, my friend."</p>
<p>"H-hey!" Wonder Man actually shouted now that his pants were down. Beneath them he only had a pair of designer briefs on. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, only to have his face freeze in shock as that hard hand whipped down on his ass again. <i>CRACK!</i>. The pain was sharp and biting. It was slowly dawning on him this wasn’t some sort of joke. Hercules was actually honest-to-god spanking him. And it was <i>hurting.</i> "Herc, stop that now!” He wiggled his backside in an effort to get free.</p>
<p>Hercules merely chuckled as he easily held the struggling hero down. While Wonder Man was quite strong, Hercules had always been just a little bit stronger—plus, he had the advantage of leverage. He folded a muscular leg over both of Simon's to keep him from kicking, then pushed down on his back to lower his head—and raise his ass. "Come now, Wonder Man. Surely you know what this is?" he asked coyly as he peppered the tight, round rear-end with a series of sound open-palmed slaps. "With the number of pranks you and Beast have regularly pulled around the Avengers Mansion, you surely must have received this in the past. From Captain America, perhaps, or Iron Man! And if not, perhaps it’s high time you did."</p>
<p>
  <i>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Ow!"</i> Simon gasped at the next series of whacks. He tried to think as his butt heated under his briefs. Was Herc actually mad over one of the pranks he and Beast had pulled? The time they'd stuck a 'Kick Me' sign on Hulk's back maybe, and pointed at Hercules when confronted? Or wait, was it payback for the time he and Beast had done the classic Marilyn Monroe wind gust on him to lift up his little toga while he'd been strutting down 6th Avenue? "Gah!" he yelped as another swat came down. Already, his cheeks were starting to feel tender under the blows.</p>
<p>"You know what? We can figure this out later. Just let me go already!" Simon demanded, twisting his neck to glare behind him. "I don't care to meet whatever 'master' you're talking about. And if this is about what happened a few weeks ago with the leaf blower, we’re sorry, okay!"</p>
<p>"It wasn't, but... now that you mention it..." Hercules smiled wide as he gripped the waistband of Wonder Man's briefs. Instantly he’d peeled them down, turning them inside out as they traveled down the length of Simon’s firm thighs. Naturally, that left the hero's toned backside decidedly naked and bare. Hercules grinned down at the sight. Wonder Man's two smooth and muscular cheeks, wiggling together in indignation, already showing the marks of his hand.</p>
<p>“H—hey! You can’t—!”</p>
<p>"Oh, I can. And by the time the Master arrives you'll be <i>truly</i> sorry—and wailing for mercy!" Hercules announced. And then he started to really give it to Simon's poor bottom, landing hard, powerful slaps all over the caught cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <i>CRACK! SMACK! WHACK! CRACK!</i>
</p>
<p>"Ow ow ow owwwww! Come on Herc, I just said I was sorry!" Simon shouted as he writhed under the blows. “OWWW!” But his protests did no good in the face of Hercules’s sheer zeal to thrash him. What in the hell was going on? Had Hercules developed a not-so-secret spanking fetish or something? It was getting harder and harder to focus with Hercules's constant open-palmed blows slamming into his bottom. He struggled back and forth, trying to get his ass out of the way of each incoming blow. But no matter how he twisted, Herc's hand always managed to find him.</p>
<p>
  <i>CRACK!</i>
</p>
<p>"AH!" Wonder Man yelped. "What do you want me to say?!"</p>
<p>Hercules shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "You will speak when the Master bids it. But for now..." He started turning up the heat on the slaps, driving Wonder Man to howl anew. "There is truly, absolutely, nothing at all for you to say."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Inside the bar, Logan glared over his mug at Thor. “Ready to... give in?” he asked, swaying on his feet.<p>Thor smiled warmly at him. “Nay, friend. Though methinks thou hast reached thy limit.”</p>
<p>“Hah! Don’t make me laugh... I ain’t ever lost one of these. Yer pants are... <i>hic</i>... gonna be mine, blondie.”</p>
<p>“Thy skills are quite significant, I’ll admit. But I have outdrunk giants in my day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well... my healing factor metabolizes beer... before it even reaches my system...”</p>
<p>
  <i>At least it does when I haven’t had thirty in a row.</i>
</p>
<p>“The last round I also substituted some proper Asgardian mead rather than thy usual brew.”</p>
<p>Wolverine peered at him warily. “Wait... You what...?”</p>
<p>Then he slumped down head-first on the table. <i>Clunk.</i></p>
<p>Thor smiled down at the short, hairy man, then set to work gathering him up. “The Master will be pleased with this one, methinks.”</p>
<p>Then he began unbuttoning Logan’s pants.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Excellent work, slave. Now to finish this one off."<p>Moments after the unfamiliar voice spoke from behind him, a single critical slap landed upon Wonder Man’s beet-red butt. In a fraction of an instant Simon found all his fears, outrage, anger, and embarrassment gone. In its place was nothing but an all-consuming desire to receive even more punishment from that hand. <i>"Master!"</i> he gasped out, unsure of who he even spoke to.</p>
<p>“That’s right. Now remain calm. I’m going to tell you exactly what to do...”</p>
<p>"Simon, Herc?"</p>
<p>Their talk was disrupted by the alleyway door opening, and the jubilant form of the 'bouncing blue' Beast was silhouetted against the interior. "Are you two still out here?" his cheerful voice beckoned. "You've got to come see! Thor and Logan made a bet on their last drinking contest. Now Logan is over Thor's knee with his pants around his ankles, and Thor is <i>spanking</i> him like it's an issue of <i>National Lampoon</i>!" As he spoke, Hank's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. He frowned suddenly at what he saw. Not only was there an unfamiliar third man there, in costume, but there was Simon—his own pants down, and sporting a very bare and very red set of buttocks himself. Beast's mouth fell open. "What... in the world...?"</p>
<p>"Now."</p>
<p>The single word from the masked man had Simon rise up in the air. With his usual speed, he burst over toward Beast and pinned him back against the door. He was still completely pantsless as he pressed up against his friend. "Why watch Logan’s,” he said archly, “When we could watch yours instead?"</p>
<p>“Wh—what?!”</p>
<p>The man in purple chuckled. "How about you two warm this one up for me? It seems I have another visit to make in the meantime," he told them with a flick of his hand.</p>
<p>"S—Simon! What are you—!" Beast was more than confused as his best friend pushed him up against the door in a manner many would call downright indecent. "Hey, get a hold of yourselves! This is—NO!" he shouted as Hercules swaggered up then and, with one clean yank, ripped his trunks completely off. Those torn trunks were soon pushed firmly into Hank's mouth, and the naked blue mutant was getting pulled over both his teammates’ knees. </p>
<p>"Mmpghh!!"</p>
<p>The Handler smiled as he left them in the alleyway to their fun. It was so delightfully easy making Avengers turn on each other.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Inside the bar, Logan had been pulled over a knee of his own. He was currently kicking and twisting over Thor's. "Dammit, you cheated!" he ranted. "It was supposed to be Earth liquors only!" His jeans and boxers were gathered ‘round his ankles. If the Handler had thought Hercules's ass was hairy, it didn't hold a candle to Wolverine's which practically boasted a forest over his grizzled cheeks. The mutant man snarled as Thor's hand clapped on his burning buttocks again and again.<p>Thor simply chuckled at Logan's words. "They say there are no losers more sore than those who invent new rules upon defeat." His brawny palm collided with Wolverine’s bucking cheeks hard and fast, quickly turning them red. Although he was following his Master’s edicts, a large part of Thor—the real Thor—felt it was time Logan be put in his place anyway. He was proud to be the one to do it. His forceful strikes more than outpaced Wolverine's natural healing ability.</p>
<p>"I know you to be a man of thy word though, despite thy growls," Thor said, striking down with a blow as loud as any of his cracks of thunder. "So now I propose a new challenge—whether thy buttocks can outlast my hand?"</p>
<p>“Oh screw you—<i>Aaaoowww!”</i></p>
<p>Logan resorted to animalistic snarls and growls as the thunder god's broad hand rang out and left prints all over his hairy rear. Despite the light-hearted nature of their wager Thor was giving a serious spankin', no doubt about it. On one hand Wolverine could respect that. There was no point in doing anything half-assed. But it did make for a decidedly painful time as he kicked and cursed.</p>
<p>The Handler just smiled as he sidled up to the counter and signaled for a beer. It was slid across to him without a word. In fact, no one else in the whole bar was speaking at all now. It'd been easy enough to gain complete control of the establishment in preparation for tonight. Every man in there was currently sporting a reddened ass underneath their pants. It paid to keep the numbers of variables down, and to have contingency plans put in place. </p>
<p>He sipped his drink as he watched the soreness of Wolverine’s bottom quickly increase.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Stop fighting us, Hank. You'll be thanking me soon enough.” Simon rubbed Beast's bare globes, before drifting down a bit lower for a playful squeeze of his fuzzy blue balls. His mutant friend gasped as if shocked. "Serving the Master feels incredible. Besides, I’ve always thought you looked better out of your speedo than in it anyway." He raised up his hand and brought it down hard on Beast's left cheek. <i>CRACK!</i><p>“NGH!”</p>
<p>"But you’ll understand all of that soon enough."</p>
<p>The second blow made Hank buck in surprise, then the third made him kick out. He had to admit, in all his and Wonder Man's adventures together this was still a first for them. But while it was one thing to internalize and even fantasize about something like this happening, it was quite another to actually <i>feel</i> your best friend give your naked behind a series of slaps and gropes against your will.</p>
<p>"Mmhg! Ptooie!" He succeeded in spitting his trunks out of his mouth. "Ooh! Alright gentlemen," he said, attempting a joke, "I appreciate the thought, but you know my birthday's not ‘til September—YEEARGH!" He was cut off by Hercules landing a swift spank of his own. It landed on Hank's right cheek, which was soon joined by Wonder Man landing another on his left. In that way the two men started to alternate, batting Hank's ass back and forth over their collective knees as if it were a tennis ball.</p>
<p>"Oh! If I didn't know better I'd—Ooh!—think some mad villain's scheme involved—Ouch!—mind controlling superheroes to have them spank and humiliate each other! YEOOW! What do you guys—Aah!—think?" He yelped as one palm after another met his furry blue backside in an ever-increasing stinging pattern.</p>
<p>"I think you should have gotten this a long time ago," Simon replied, keeping up with their playful banter as usual. “And I’m glad to be the one allowed to do it.” Then he returned to the task at hand. His eyes met Herc’s as they both applied themselves to beating Beast’s bouncing butt. The two of them had a silent challenge of their own. They were each trying to outdo the other in punishing poor Hank, in order to win the master's approval.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>One thing was tipping off Wolverine’s senses that something was wrong—the rest of the bar. Ordinarily there'd be hoots of laughter to something like this, or at least a crowd of people gathering for the sight. They may not recognize him out of costume, but he was still a macho guy gettin’ <i>spanked</i> out in public, right? Shit like that was funny.<p>But here there was nothing. The people were all just going about their business, silently drinking or even just staring off into space as if there wasn't a thought in their heads. Not just that, but he noticed his Avengers teammates were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, what—RRGH!—gives?!" He tried to point out the strangeness to Thor, even as that damn hand came down yet again on his clenched cheeks. <i>ZZZMACK!</i> The blows were electrified now, like lightning. They were actually sizzling the hairs on his ass. "GRRRAH!"</p>
<p>"Well, there's a lot going on in the world today. You can’t expect everyone to drop what they’re doing just to see another hero getting his ass beat," an unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke up from behind him. Then Wolverine felt a somehow even <i>harder</i> palm land, which made him howl. The stranger—whoever it was—then started alternating strikes with Thor, slapping down every time Thor raised his hand, and vice-versa. Between the two of them, Logan’s healing factor was quickly becoming overwhelmed.</p>
<p>
  <i>CRACKSMACKSPANKWHACKSLAP!</i>
</p>
<p>"Aauuurrggghhh!"</p>
<p>Thor himself had gone silent, simply bringing his palm down swiftly enough to break Wolverine's infamous stubbornness. He was in the presence of the Master now, and so was on his best behavior. He had reinforced his grip on the short, angry man though, to keep Logan from even moving his bristling arms or unsheathing his feared claws.</p>
<p>"NNNGH!" Wolverine bucked but got nowhere. The way Thor was holding him basically all he could do was wiggle his ass around, which wasn’t exactly helping much. He grit his teeth and shifted position over Thor's knee, slinging himself forward enough so he could check out the newcomer upside down between Thor's legs.</p>
<p>Well, shit.</p>
<p>Black spandex along with purple gloves and boots. Those just screamed classic "bad guy" colors to him. Who was this guy? There was a weird symbol on his chest as well. Like a red palm surrounding an all-seeing eye. It somehow made Logan's ass hurt even more just looking at it.</p>
<p>"Who the hell're you?" he growled. Then he bucked as he received another thunderous swat. "ARGH! Dammit Thor! Why won't ya let me go already! Can’t ya see somethin' weird is going on!"</p>
<p>In answer to that Wolverine only received a renewed double-spanking. It was hard enough that even the tough-guy mutant was soon howling under the hard and burning blows.</p>
<p>
  <i>SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!</i>
</p>
<p>"AOOOWWWWWW!"</p>
<p>He kicked and bucked, but the Thunder God easily kept him tucked under a strong arm where he only tired himself out. Meanwhile his ass was going up in flames. Weirdest thing was, a word kept blaring in his head and he didn’t know why. Somehow though, he knew the pain would stop if he said that one word. But Logan set his teeth. <i>No way in hell.</i> </p>
<p>He'd been around enough telepaths to know mind control when he felt it. But he'd also been trained to resist that kind of thing. He just had to keep his psychic defenses up. Then he could—</p>
<p>
  <i>ZZZZZMACK!</i>
</p>
<p>Another harsh, electrified crack from Thor met his ass, and Logan’s mouth opened in a pained gasp. The word slipped out, as if of its own accord.</p>
<p>
  <i>"M—Master!"</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Oh! Ooh! Simon, I don't know what mental powers he's used on you, but you've got to—Youch!—fight it!" Beast pleaded valiantly as both sets of hands descended on his rump yet again for another sharp double-smack.<p>
  <i>SpankCrack!</i>
</p>
<p>“Ohhh!”</p>
<p>His efforts at persuasion were only met with his trunks again wedged inside his mouth. Hank could only groan at his helplessness and flail wildly as the two men continued to thoroughly punish him.</p>
<p>It'd been several minutes since his spanking had started. Wonder Man and Hercules had kept up their competition all the while, leading to quite a painful time for Beast’s poor derriere. Both his formerly blue cheeks throbbed a swollen red, and he was in tears when the door finally opened and the Handler stepped out.</p>
<p>"Well well well, it looks like you boys have done a satisfactory job serving up appetizers," the Handler noted. He slowly walked around them, taking in the scene. When he got behind Beast he poked a finger into one of his hot red cheeks, just to see the mutant man wince and jerk even at that touch. Pausing for a moment, he pulled the jacket and shirt off Wonder Man to leave him completely naked. Simon did not resist. He then went around and took Hercules's shirt off as well. That made a much better look for the scene, he decided.</p>
<p>"But now it's time for the main course." With both Beast's muscled legs locked down by one hero or another, there was no way for him to fight back. He leaned over Beast’s sobbing, prostrate form, then began striking the mutant's rounded cheeks with such speed it was as though he were playing bongos.</p>
<p>Beast looked with anguished eyes to see Wolverine standing with the Handler as well, completely naked and sporting a burning red ass of his own. The grizzled man stood at attention, calm and unblinking, clearly another of this "master's" mind-bound slaves. But how was he doing it? Men like Thor, Logan, Wonder Man... they all had such strong wills. They couldn’t be simply mind-controlled on a whim. It was only when his sore ass felt the first slap of the Handler's palm that he suddenly understood.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why, it's pure skin-to-skin mental manipulation, seemingly specialized to be transferred directly through the buttocks! Fascinating! I believe I can actually <b>feel</b> his will subsuming mine.</i>
</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Hank, he was already on the verge of giving in when this revelation came to him—far too late for it to do him any good. He lasted perhaps four swats before he broke into abject tears, begging for the chance to loyally serve "the master" as well.</p>
<p>“Please! I’ll do anything!” he gasped, “My ass... is <i>yours!”</i></p>
<p>And so, three more heroes were added to the Handler’s growing roster.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Some time later, once he’d brought his new toys back to his secret lair, the Handler looked over his collection. They were each bent over before him, their red rumps glowing. He tapped a paddle between them all. They were a fine group to start with, he supposed. But he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had the entire Avenger’s lineup under his power and bent over in just the same way.<p>“Now, boys,” he said, “I’ll reward whoever comes up with the next idea for a hero to catch with... hmm, how about five minutes of extra hand-spanking?”</p>
<p>He grinned as they all immediately started offering suggestions, speaking over each other in desperation to feel more of his wonderful punishment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Escape!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through a twist of luck, Wolverine manages escape the Handler's clutches. His first priority is to warn other heroes of the threat this new villain poses. But in doing so is he forming a resistance... or just delivering more spank-slaves into the Handler's hands?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Handler's power worked on his victims through mental means, but was transferred through the material body. In other words, it required a physical conduit. As long as even a single print of his palm remained on their buttocks, he was in complete control of them—body, mind, and soul.</p><p>Wolverine, however, had a mutant healing factor.</p><p>Even though he'd been spanked to tears in their initial face off, he healed fast... faster than even the Handler accounted for. About an hour after the first cries of "Master!" had escaped Logan's lips, his hairy cheeks had returned completely to their usual pale color.</p><p>Other than some lingering soreness and a headache, he felt fine. He remembered nothing since his spanking though. The very last thing he recalled was standing in a group with all the others, bending over to accept their new commands. What had happened since then? And how long had it been?</p><p>He glanced around surreptitiously.</p><p>The place could only be the Handler’s secret headquarters. Well, it looked more like some kind of S/M or leather club, but he wasn't about to judge. He'd been to the Hellfire Club before.In this case though he was also very... naked.</p><p>Making sure to keep his ass facing the wall, Wolverine looked around and saw the Handler currently occupied with the Hercules. The big lug was spread over the villain's lap, getting his bare ass smacked up good. The others were just standing around not doing much of anything. He counted Beast, Wonder Man, and Thor. They were all naked too. Maybe they were all waiting around for some kind of daily spanking to keep the marks on their asses refreshed? Either way, Wolverine didn't plan on sticking around that long.</p><p>He waited ‘til Herc was begging at his loudest ("More! Please, Master! Oh, give me more!") before he made his move. He sprinted across the room, then lunged out an open window. He just hoped he wasn't too high up. He heard their cries of alarm as he dug his adamantium claws into the brick wall on his way down, slowing his descent. </p><p>Only three stories up. Good. It might not have been the smoothest getaway Wolverine had ever done, but he wasn’t being graded for grace either. In moments he was on his feet in what looked like a warehouse district.</p><p>Why was it always warehouses?</p><p>He quickly ducked into the nearest alley and ran like hell. If he was lucky, he'd be able to lose his pursuers in the twists and turns of the city until he could think up a plan. If he was unlucky? Well, more than likely he'd be captured and his bare ass would get spanked again. </p><p>Not exactly a fun thought.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Man, that was a <i>terrible</i> movie. How'd I ever let you talk me into seeing it?" A muscled black man in a yellow shirt walked down the street, his arms crossed over his chest belligerently.<p>"Come on Luke, the trailers looked good and you know it." The man in green next to him replied with a smile. "How was I supposed to know it’d be a bust?"</p><p>"It's called looking up a review, Danny? It's not rocket science. Or should I say security science?" Luke shot back, shaking his head.</p><p>"That's a low blow." Danny put his hand over his heart. "Or at least it would be if you hadn't used that line a dozen times already."</p><p>Luke Cage and Iron Fist, the so-called “Heroes For Hire” were walking back home in their street clothes, completely unaware of what was fast approaching. Since they were only part-time Avengers, they could and still did enjoy some ‘guy time’ every so often... not that it ever lasted long. Still, it came as a complete surprise to both when the interruption this time was a buck-naked Wolverine bursting out of the alley right in front of them.</p><p>“Whoa!” Danny spun out of the way, easily avoiding the incoming X-Man due to his remarkable reflexes. In contrast, Luke merely held his ground and didn’t budge as Logan ran right into his brick wall of a chest. He raised an eyebrow as the short man fell back and landed on his hairy ass.</p><p>"Hey, watch where you're goin’, bubs!" Wolverine spat out. "This is—wait a minute. Iron Fist? Luke Cage?" He looked screw-eyed between them. Then his grizzled face broke into a grin. "Am I glad to see your ugly mugs!"</p><p>"You think we’re the ugly ones?" Danny blinked. "<i>You’re</i> the one who’s naked."</p><p>“Yeah, <i>again,</i>" Luke added. He offered a hand to Wolverine to help him stand up. "What happened this time?"</p><p>"Ain't got time for banter, bubs. I've got trouble after me. Either of you got your phones?" Logan asked as he dusted himself off. Then he suddenly stopped. "Wait a sec..." He sniffed the air with a frown. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at them. "You bein' here like this... this is too convenient."</p><p>They raised their eyebrows at him, confused.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Wolverine grimaced. “This is gonna sound crazy," he said. "But before I can trust either of ya, you gotta show me yer asses."</p><p>“Show you our <i>what?”</i></p><p>“Are you outta your fool mind?”</p><p>Logan growled. “Look,” he started, “I—”</p><p>"No,” Luke cut in. “Whatever bizarre reason it is, whatever superhero nonsense, I don’t care. You can use my phone. But you ain't getting nothing else."</p><p>Logan growled in irritation. He considered strafing around the two and cutting through their pants right then and there to check 'em out. But, no, that might take even longer if they saw him coming. "Just hear me out. There's a new villain in town who's controlling people by... spanking 'em," he said with a flush. "He already got Thor, Herc, and Wonder Man. But I broke free ‘cause my ass healed up faster than theirs. So if you show me your butts and they ain't got handprints on it... It’s the only way I'll know I can trust ya."</p><p>It was only when he said the whole thing out loud that he realized how completely bonkers it sounded.</p><p>The two men just looked at him evenly.</p><p>“I’m <i>not</i> making it up,” he growled.</p><p>"We know, Logan,” Luke said with a heaving breath. “This is our goddamn lives. Spanking villains. Sweet Christmas, this is why I keep trying to get out of the whole superhero gig." He stared at Logan a moment longer, then reluctantly turned around and undid his belt. He yanked down the back of his pants to show a perfectly smooth, muscled, and unblemished backside.</p><p>Danny was just flabbergasted at the sight. "You seriously believe him?!”</p><p>His partner rolled his eyes as he turned back and buckled up. "Danny, you've dragged me into raising dragons, spirit channeling, shapeshifting aliens—"</p><p>"Hey, the <i>aliens</i> were not my fault—"</p><p>"—but are you seriously telling me <i>this</i> is your limit?"</p><p>"It’s not that.” Danny blushed a little. “It’s just—" He was cut off by Luke grabbing him around the waist. "Huh?!" In moments he'd been turned around in his big partner's grip, then the back of his pants got shoved down.</p><p>“Aah! HEY!” he squawked.</p><p>Wolverine hid a smirk as he looked over Iron Fist's equally smooth and perky rear-end. "Alright," he said. "I'm satisfied. You want yer asses stayin’ unmarked though, I'd keep a lookout. They’re probably coming right behind me. And Thor especially smacks hard."</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Cap!" he said when the Avenger's emergency line clicked through. "We got big problems.”<p>“Logan? What’s the emergency?”</p><p>“New villain in town, calls himself the Handler. He's able to mentally control people. He's already got—”</p><p>"Uh... Logan, you might want to hurry up there," Iron Fist called, looking worriedly up into the sky. Sure enough, Thor and Wonder Man were flying in, carrying Hercules and Beast by their armpits. It looked like they’d all found their costumes, too.</p><p>"Shit. We're at the corner of, uhhh. We're by Luke Cage's dump of an apartment! And Cap, tell everybody to watch their asses. Literally. The way The Handler gains control of you, it's by—" The phone was suddenly fried out of his hand by an arc of lightning cast from Mjolnir. Wolverine cursed.</p><p>The bouncing blue Beast grinned wide as Wonder Man released his wrists and he dropped down to a street sign, swung around on it, then went in for a dive kick at Iron Fist. "Lookie what we found, fellas. Our erstwhile friend, plus some more naughty boys to take their dues!"</p><p>"Looks like we're doing this," Danny grimaced as he focused his chi in his hand and formed the Iron Fist he took his name from. He pivoted towards Beast, and an iron fist met much softer feet. Beast was sent flying.</p><p>Hercules was also dropped down, though in his case he acted more like a living impact bomb. He crossed his arms over his chest and aimed himself right for Luke Cage, falling at him from a height of several hundred feet. Luke just stood firm and raised his fists to block the impact as best he could. A huge plume of dust rose up as the two titans met, with Luke coughing as it cleared. "Oh come on, I like this shirt!" he complained. The impact had done considerable damage to his shirt, and more than a little to his pants as well.</p><p>But where the Heroes For Hire got to enjoy one-on-one battles, Wolverine had both Thor and Wonder Man after his tail. The God of Thunder landed behind him first, moving to get him in a pin. "How dare thou betray our Master!"</p><p>Wonder Man took the opportunity to go in for a frontal assault, flying at full speed with both arms out. "You're going to get the punishment of a lifetime when we get back, short stuff!"</p><p>"Shit," Wolverine cursed as dodged around Thor. He still didn't even have pants on! But he could at least use their numbers against them. As Thor flew in to grab him again, Logan dodged to the side. Then he extended his claws just as Wonder Man flew in. "Sorry bubs, not my scene." He nimbly cut through the seat of Wonder Man’s costume, then landed a good slap on those bared buns himself. On cheeks as sore as Simon’s already were, it was painful enough to make the shocked hero spin out and crash into Thor.</p><p>“Ow! Hey!”</p><p>“By Odin’s beard, get thyself off me, Simon Williams!”</p><p>"Gracious me, these butts fight back," Beast noted as he rolled and flipped and then tried to come at Iron Fist again from a different angle.</p><p>"Will you stop calling us butts!" Danny yelled, and went on the offensive. He swung punches followed by a roundhouse kick, each charged with chi to increase their speed and power.</p><p>“But I assure you, it’s by far your best feature—Ooof!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Hercules had locked with Luke Cage and started to grapple.</p><p>"The Prince of Power has never lost a wrestling match!" he boasted as he reached down for the remnants of Luke's pants. In one move he easily tore them the rest of the way off. Luke was left in little more than shredded pieces of his shirt and boots. </p><p>"Dammit! That's it, you're gonna get it now, mind control or no!" Luke hollered.</p><p>Thor and Wonder Man had managed to separate themselves by then. "Thou wilt pay the price now for your tomfoolery!" Thor yelled at the sniggering mutant. A bolt of lightning was sent at Wolverine in retaliation.</p><p>That bolt was ducked under though, and it exploded against the side of a parked car. "Heh! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, Thor," Logan goaded. "You couldn't—"</p><p>
  <i>SMACK.</i>
</p><p>Wolverine gasped. He immediately knew exactly what’d happened.</p><p>The mind-controlled minions hadn’t come unaccompanied. The Handler himself stood behind Logan, his hand pressed firmly against his bare, hairy ass. “You... damn...” Logan turned for him with his claws out. But by then, his eyes were already starting to glaze over.</p><p>“Oh... shit...”</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Hercules gasped as he was actually lifted off his feet and held overheard—much the reverse of his famous bout against the giant Antaeus—before he got slammed back to the ground by his opponent. "Ungh!" He looked up, dazed and groggy, to see Luke Cage standing over him cracking his knuckles. But he was rescued by a most unlikely source: Logan ran up and got Luke Cage into a choke-hold from behind, growling and snarling.<p>"Urgh! Logan, what’re you doing!" Luke grunted as he found himself grabbed by his ally. And it was more than a little awkward to have Wolverine pressed up against him from behind since they were both completely naked. "Get a hold of yourself, dammit!" Even as he tried to shake him off though, the arms of Wonder Man joined in to further restrain him, soon followed by a renewed Hercules.</p><p>Still in a standoff with Iron Fist, Beast struck upon a devious way to finally make Danny lower his guard. "Why, look!" he said dramatically and pointed to the group fight now taking place behind Danny's back. "Is that Luke Cage, getting his bare bottom spanked like a bratty six-year-old?!"</p><p>“Hah! Like I’d believe that,” Danny shot back with a tight grin. "I've worked with Luke for years. No one know better than me he'd never let that happen." All of a sudden the noise of a slap <i>did</i> ring out though, and his head swiveled around. “What the—”</p><p>In that moment Thor's hammer rocketed right at him. “Now it is thy turn, Iron Fist!”</p><p>“Uh oh!” Iron Fist flipped away archly, barely dodging in time. The hammer instantly flew back to the thunder god's grip.</p><p>"Oh yes!" Thor returned. While Danny had been distracted, Beast nimbly flipped into the perfect location to cut off his escape. The Thunder God wore an almost sickening grin as he watched Iron Fist tumble right into the X-Man’s clutches. "Your ass is now ours!"</p><p>The cheerful blue mutant grinned as he rolled onto his back under the hero-for-hire, then pushed up with his feet and began pedaling, repeatedly rolling and spinning Danny around in the air as if he were a circus act. "You put up a good fight, but now it's time to pay your dues! Alley-oop!" he said as his feet jutted out. Iron Fist got tossed right out of his pants. </p><p>The bare-bottomed young man could then do nothing to stop himself flying through the air and falling neatly into <i>Thor's</i> hands. “Aah!” It was like they were schoolboys passing around a new toy. He was soon squirming under the god’s arm, his bare bottom upturned and vulnerable.</p><p>“Now...” Thor said, and he raised a crackling, electrified hand. “Prepare thy mortal buttocks to feel a god’s displeasure.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Meanwhile, Luke Cage had been successfully wrestled to the ground by the combined efforts of Wonder Man, Wolverine, and Hercules. They planted him face-down, then Herc and Wonder Man knelt on either side. While keeping his back pinned down with one hand apiece, they began delivering a mean double-spanking with their other, reprising their early competition from when they’d punished Beast. <p><i>SMACK! CRACK! WHACK! CRACK!</i> </p><p>Luke Cage's muscled buttocks wobbled and jerked from side to side as they were hammered with powerful blows. “Ohh! Argh! Shit! Stop it!”</p><p>And Wolverine simply stood at attention like a recruit at boot camp, a single light hand-print visible on his rear. Or at least... it had been. A moment later the mark had faded, and he blinked and shuddered. “Wh... what the hell!? What happened?!” he said in shock at the sight of the two Heroes For Hire getting their bare-naked asses beat in front of him.</p><p>"You happened."</p><p>
  <i>Slap!</i>
</p><p>The Handler had already walked up behind the short man, knowing further reinforcement would be necessary. Still, he'd almost been too slow again. He studied Logan’s eyes glazing over, then immediately bestowed a dozen more slaps upon the grizzled cheeks. Wolverine grunted and moaned at each one. This stopgap measure would have to do until a more permanent solution could be found. "Now, who did you call and what did you tell them?” he questioned.</p><p>"Nngh!” Wolverine clenched his teeth as he bent over and grabbed his ankles, pushing his ass out for more licks. “I called—Ghh!—Captain America. He'll be on his way here any—Yeargh!—minute now, with a full Avengers team. Augh!"</p><p>"Is that right?” The Handler looked around at the various spankings happening on the street. Iron Fist was yowling and kicking helplessly in Thor’s grip, while Luke Cage cursed and struggled as his brown bottom started to darken too. Meanwhile, Wolverine was grunting under his own hand. He smiled. </p><p>“Well, we'll just have to prepare something <i>fun</i> for them, won’t we.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Battle Clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In response to Wolverine's call for help, a team of veteran Avengers arrives on the scene. But do even Captain America, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Quicksilver have what it takes to stop the Handler before he captures any more heroes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Quinjet swooped low over the rooftops. They hadn’t been given much info to go on before Wolverine's call had been interrupted, but they knew a teammate was in trouble and that a new villain had appeared with the power to manipulate minds. Further, a number of their teammates were already under his control. To that end they'd brought Hulk along. If anyone could happily beat both Thor and Hercules into submission at the same time, it would be Hulk. He was currently crammed into one of the passenger seats, far too big to properly fit in it. </p>
<p>Quicksilver was next to him, growing more and more irritated at the humongous green body pressing against him. His foot tapped rapidly in impatience. "If this is another one of Beast and Wonder Man's pranks, I swear..."</p>
<p>"Calm down, speedy. This one sounds a bit too weird even for those two," Hawkeye replied. He was leaning back in his seat, eyes closed and his bow in easy reach for when they arrived.</p>
<p><b>“Hulk want to SMASH,”</b> the lumbering brute in the back muttered.</p>
<p>“I know, big guy. Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty to smash soon.”</p>
<p>As they crested the row of buildings, they did finally catch sight of their fellow Avengers. But there was something strange about them all. Wolverine was standing there entirely naked, for one thing. Luke Cage and Iron Fist were also without pants, and the former was currently twisting about angrily on the ground as a strange costumed figure appeared to be... playing a harsh drum beat on his exposed butt. Iron Fist was being punished as well, in his case by the hard swatting palm of Thor.</p>
<p>Quicksilver had to laugh at the absurdity. "Don't tell me this villain controls heroes by <i>spanking them?"</i></p>
<p>Cap's eyebrows furrowed as he brought the Quinjet into a hover. He didn't know what was going on, but it was clear a number of Avengers below needed their help. He just hoped they weren't too late. "Everyone out, now!" Cap ordered as the bay doors opened. He lead the way with a jump onto the nearby rooftop.</p>
<p>"Luke! Hang on!" they heard Iron Fist yelling while his own ass bucked and twisted helplessly in Thor's grip. But luckily their sudden arrival threw a monkey wrench into the villain’s plans. They watched the unknown villain look up from his spanking of Luke Cage with a scowl, then gave a swat to Wolverine’s exposed cheeks. “Take them down!” he ordered. The thralls arrayed themselves into battle lines without question.</p>
<p>“Avengers Assemble!” Captain yelled back. He didn’t know how this new villain was commanding his friends, but he was determined to break them free. And he'd do whatever he had to in order to make that happen.</p>
<p>"Delightful! More to join the master's forces!" Beast was the first to attack. He jumped up high and swung on a light pole like a trapeze act, then hurtled himself towards his former allies. But in the next moment he was slammed back, along with Hercules and Wonder Man, by Hulk clapping his hands together so hard they formed a pocket of compressed air.</p>
<p><b>“You making Hulk MAD,”</b> the behemoth snarled. He advanced towards them all, ready to take anything they could give.</p>
<p>Behind enemy lines, Iron Fist found himself hiked up in Thor’s strong arms and his ass presented for the Handler to turn him against his friends next. He winced as he awaited that spank with as much fortitude as he could muster. He hoped his K'un-L'un training might allow him to at least resist the villain’s control... but either way this was going to hurt.</p>
<p>His mystical training wasn't going to be put to the test today however. Just as the Handler's palm was descending to strike those smooth, helpless buttocks, there was suddenly a blur of white and blue motion—and Iron Fist was whisked away.</p>
<p>"HellothereyoumustbetheHandler.Wellitlookslikeyou'vegotsomethingthatbelongstoussoI'lljustbetakingthisbacknow!" The rapid-fire voice of Quicksilver came as he did a fast rotation around the villain before speeding off back to their side of the conflict. Iron Fist's perky bare backside was slung and bouncing over his shoulder. Thor grimaced and flew up off after them.</p>
<p>“I will retrieve him, Master!”</p>
<p>Wolverine, meanwhile, let out an animalistic howl as he leapt at Captain America claws-first. The super soldier's shield was the only thing that kept him from being sliced to ribbons right then and there. He grit his teeth as he blocked the naked berserker's frenzied attacks. "Logan, snap out of it!" he yelled, but it seemed as if Wolverine couldn't even hear him. Pressed back further, he had no choice but to wind his fist back and gave a hard sock to his jaw. But while that blow was effective in the short term, it wasn't enough to shake whatever mental control Wolverine was under—or keep him from pressing his attack even harder an instant later. </p>
<p>What Cap didn't realize was that this fight was different from others he'd had with Wolverine. This Wolverine wasn’t interested in exchanging blows or cutting through the impenetrable shield he carried. Rather, the only thing that mattered to him getting through to the seat of the problem.</p>
<p><i>Slice!</i> </p>
<p>Cap gasped as the hairy mutant hadn’t aimed for a kill shot like he'd expected, but rather used his adamantium claws to shred the seat of his uniform. With just a standard-issue jockstrap on underneath, that meant Captain America’s buttocks were all but bare when he was then forcefully grabbed by his old friend and, astoundingly, bent over his knee.</p>
<p>“Ow! Wolverine, what are you doing! Aah! Stop it!” he shouted as he suffered the extreme indignity of a bare-bottom spanking while the rest of the battle raged all around them.</p>
<p>For his part, Hawkeye had rappelled down from the Quinjet a good distance behind the others in his role as team support. He didn’t waste time though in firing off a flurry of arrows as he ran up and brought up the rear. A flash arrow left Hercules blind and dazzled, while a glue arrow kept Beast stuck against a building, trapped and wiggling. "Sorry about the fur!" he yelled with a smirk as he broke through the line and ran over to the prone, mostly nude form of Luke Cage. "Ah, geez.” He slowed as he reached him. He wasn't an expert by any means, but even to his eyes Luke's ass looked <i>busted</i>. The broad buttocks looked bruised and covered in welts. He knelt by him and touched his shoulder. “Hey man, you still okay to fight?"</p>
<p>"You know it," Luke replied as he flipped over and immediately grabbed him by the wrist. With his greater strength, Luke was able to easily pull the startled archer right over his knee. A few seconds later and Hawkeye's arms were pinned behind his back, and his pants hauled down to reveal two toned, firm cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hey, what the hell are you doi—OW!” he yelped as he received his first ever <i>SMACK!</i></p>
<p>With his compatriots all either disabled or involved in fights of their own, Wonder Man was left on his own against Hulk. He grit his teeth as he flew hard at him, only to get swatted away like a bug and crash into a nearby billboard. Against Hulk there could be no holding back. So as he rose for a second time, he gathered energy and fired an ionic blast aimed right at the weakness all men shared—superheroes or not. He blasted a bolt right at the not-so-jolly green giant's crotch.</p>
<p>
  <i>ZZZZAP.</i>
</p>
<p>Hulk gaped as the front of his purple pants burst apart. <b>"HEY!"</b> he roared as a large and intimidating object spilled out. <b>"YOU WRECK HULK'S CLOTHES!"</b> Wonder Man blanched as Hulk lumbered towards him, bristling. It looked like rather than disabling him by striking a weak point, the ionic attack had actually partially... excited Hulk down there. As his eyesight slowly cleared enough to perceive shapes again, even Hercules’s mouth had to drop at the sight.</p>
<p>"By the Gods, he’d put the Titans themselves to shame!"</p>
<p>Having left the battle behind, Quicksilver ran down city streets and through alleyways, trying to lose Thor who kept close behind firing bolts of lightning. "You shall unhand the Master's choice of targets!" the god bellowed, his cape billowing behind him. Quicksilver rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Damn Asgardians, they’re always so persistent." He made a quick swerve and tried to cut through a construction site. But Thor had anticipated the move, and next thing Quicksilver knew he was dodging a hail of lightning. It was becoming increasingly clear Thor was purposely driving him so as to keep him from rejoining the others. And so long as he carried Iron Fist's bobbing bottom around on his shoulder he couldn't run at his fastest either, leaving him vulnerable. The lightning bolts struck closer and closer as he ran, until one even zapped him on his tight, spandex-clad rear. “YEEOWCH!”</p>
<p>"Hah! That is only a taste of what thou wilt receive!" Thor goaded as he flew after them again.</p>
<p>And in the center of it all, Captain America’s spanking continued.</p>
<p>"Gonna teach ya there's no use fighting the master, bub," Wolverine said in a low growl, hand roughly raised over the super soldier’s sorely redenned ass.</p>
<p><i>SMACK!</i> He slapped down on Cap’s perfectly muscled left cheek.</p>
<p>“Argh! Wolverine, stop!”</p>
<p>"Ya can try, but in the end you'll fail."</p>
<p><i>SMACK!</i> He slapped down on Captain America's supple and firm right cheek this time, ignoring the shouts he earned in response.</p>
<p>“Ouch! Logan, snap out of it!”</p>
<p>"You all will. You'll all be conquered under his rule... you'll all be... be..."</p>
<p><i>Smack!</i> The next swat came, and then another after that. <i>Smack.</i> But they were much less forceful blows, causing Cap look up at him in surprise. Finally, Wolverine blinked down at what he was doing. Unknowingly, his own ass had just finished its healing cycle yet again, freeing him from the Handler's control. And now he woke up to the confusing sight of Captain America himself's bare butt perched over his knee, all raw and blistered.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" he said. Then: "Shit, Cap! I'm sorry. I wasn’t in control of what I was doing!"</p>
<p>“It’s... fine,” Cap replied hurriedly, trying to cover up his embarrassment as he was quickly let up and got back to his feet with a pained wince. He couldn't completely resist the urge to bring his hands back and rub, but did so with as much dignity as he could. "Alright Logan. Now that you're free, we've got to see about helping the others—"</p>
<p>"If you two are done having fun" Quicksilver remarked dryly as he came to a sudden stop before them. He'd finally evaded Thor long enough to break through the line. He dropped a pantsless Iron Fist on the ground at their feet. "It might be worth calling a strategic retreat. Luke Cage is on their side too, and he's got Hawkeye." He pointed a thumb to where they could see the archer yowling over the powerhouse's knee. "Meanwhile I've got a Thunder God hot on my ass, and you don't even want to know what Hulk is doing."</p>
<p>Currently, Hulk was trying to fit Hercules’s head inside Wonder Mans butt. It was going about as well as you’d expect.</p>
<p>But Captain America was most concerned about Hawkeye. At the moment the archer was kicking and cursing over Luke Cage’s knee while the Hero-For-Hire turned his butt a bright, burning red. The Avengers leader quickly took stock. None of the men he had available were capable of overpowering Luke Cage in order to get Hawkeye out of there. Indeed, they'd actually been incredibly lucky so far more of them hadn't been taken. Furthermore, he could see the mysterious Handler already closing in on the squirming Hawkeye, much closer than they were.</p>
<p>"He's right, Cap. We gotta cut loose," Wolverine put in.</p>
<p>Cap chewed his lip. He was responsible for his whole team, but they'd gone in on this one blind. And any attempt to get Hawkeye back was almost certain to lose him whoever he sent in and net the villain even more slaves. </p>
<p>"We'll be back for you Hawkeye!" he made the hard decision. He hated to do it, but there was no choice. They had to disengage and go over their information. "Hulk! Retreat!"</p>
<p><b>“Retreat?”</b> Hulk snorted in irritation. <b>“Hulk busy SMASHING.”</b></p>
<p>"Oh, for the love of..." Quicksilver sped over to him while the others ran back to the Quinjet. "Hulk, if we don't leave right now we're going to lose everything! Use your head for once and do what Banner would do!" he snapped. "Or do you <i>want</i> to get spanked?"</p>
<p><b>"SPANKED?"</b> Hulk scoffed. <b>"Puny Banner gets spanked. Might even like it. But NOT HULK!” </b></p>
<p>As Hulk turned back however, a freed Wonder Man rushed in and grabbed his left arm. At the same time, Hercules grabbed his right. While he fought to throw them off, Thor flew in to lend his aid as well.</p>
<p>“Quick!” urged Simon. “We need to turn him for the Master... fast!”</p>
<p>“Verily!” Thor agreed, gripping the waist of Hulk’s purple pants.</p>
<p>
  <i>Whoosh!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Huh? HEY!”</b>
</p>
<p>Hulk’s eyes bulged as his purple pants were ripped straight down to his ankles, exposing two green and heavy mounds of buttock. If that wasn’t bad enough, the next thing he felt was an electrifying slam of Thor’s palm—delivered at full force right into his left cheek.</p>
<p>
  <i>ZZZZMAAAACK!</i>
</p>
<p><b>“OW!”</b> Hulk yowled in surprise. It wasn’t every day he could feel a spank hard enough to register through his tough hide, much less actually hurt. But Thor was one of the very few beings on the planet capable of delivering such a blow. And he didn't stop there either. He laid down earth-shattering swat after swat while Hulk struggled and raged. Hanging onto his arms, it was all Wonder Man and Hercules could do to keep him in position for the punishment. Several times Hulk threatened to throw them off completely, but they always managed to just barely get him back under control. Out of the corner of Quicksilver's eye he could see Luke Cage also running over to give a hand, along with Beast. Two or three heavies the big guy could handle, but how many could actually overpower him?</p>
<p>"Looks like I've got to step in here..." he said, and he whirled around fast enough to kick up sand and gravel from the roadside. He sent it in a spray at everyone's eyes.</p>
<p>"Argh, I am blinded!"</p>
<p>“Hulk! Retreat! <i>NOW!”</i> Captain America roared from the plane.</p>
<p><b>“GRRR! Fine! But you all pay later for hurting Hulk’s butt!”</b> Hulk finally was convinced to cut his losses, and he squatted low for a massive leap to the Quinjet. He almost didn't make it however when Hercules and Wonder Man made a grab for him as he went. They only got ahold of his pants though, and he ripped right out of them as he jumped away. He landed in front of the aircraft angry, buck-naked, and with a slightly bruised bottom. Quicksilver joined him an instant later.</p>
<p>"Strap in, boys," Wolverine said as he hopped into the unoccupied seat Hawkeye had left. The others crammed into the back. If flying with Hulk had been uncomfortable last time, it was even moreso now that he had no pants. The worst off was Iron Fist, who didn't have an assigned seat and had to make do basically sitting in Hulk's lap.</p>
<p>To their mingled dismay, they all watched as Hawkeye fired arrow after arrow at them as they rose up. The Handler stood behind the archer, smiling with his hand pressed right against his red bottom. He’d been turned.</p>
<p>"You did the right thing, Cap," Wolverine offered once they'd gotten out of range.</p>
<p>"Doesn't make it any easier."</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence went by, as several of the men squirmed slightly in their seats. Finally, Quicksilver spoke up. "Well, I'd say that was a complete failure, actually. I hope we have a plan now."</p>
<p>Captain America shifted on his own sore cheeks as he entered in a new set of coordinates. “The beginnings of one. Logan, I'm going to need you to tell us everything you can about this new villain. In the meantime, we clearly need specialized help for this situation. I'm planning to get all our friends back, but for that I can only think of one place to go...”</p>
<p>
  <i>Next: The Fantastic Four</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Locker Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his stand-off with the Avengers, the Handler decides he needs to shore up his forces with some new recruits. First up on his list? Human Torch and Thing from the Fantastic Four...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mingled thralls watched the Quinjet disappear over the rooftops.</p><p>"We have them on the run!" Wonder Man crowed as he rose up into the air. "Shall we pursue, Master?"</p><p>The Handler pursed his lips. "No," he told them. "We may have nabbed Hawkeye, but that was still too close for comfort. They're no doubt retreating to gather intel on us and review options. While they do that, we'll use this time as well to stack the odds even higher in our favor."</p><p>"How so, Master?" Beast asked as he hopped up, still picking bits of sticky glue from his fur.</p><p>"Hmmm... Pack your bags, Hank. You’re going to be the key to a very important mission. As for the rest of you..." He grinned. "We’re going on a little recruitment drive."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"So there's gonna be chicks at this, right?"<p>Thing had to roll his eyes. "Sure Johnny," he said. "Chicks aplenty."</p><p>"Hey, I'm just sayin'," he said breezily as they stepped out of the taxi. "I'm only going to this with you out of the goodness of my heart. But if I'm the hottest one there, that’s a problem."</p><p>"Johnny," he said testily. "You're the hottest one everywhere."</p><p>"Heh. Oh yeah, that's true."</p><p>Ben grimaced. Going to a ball game to pick up girls? Blasphemy!</p><p>The two Fantastic Four members headed up the steps to Yankee Stadium. Ben Grimm, aka <i>The Thing</i> was in his "civilian" duds—a long trench coat and a fedora hat which helped him blend in. It didn't really keep anyone from recognizing him, of course but it did at least make him feel better. Meanwhile, Johnny Storm aka <i>The Human Torch</i> was wearing board shorts and a pink Hawaiian shirt he kept open to show off his abs.</p><p>"Hey," Johnny said. His voice echoed down the wide hallways. "Why's the stadium so empty? Shouldn't there be tons of people around?"</p><p>"VIP tickets. That's why we showed up so early. Courtesy of my ol' pal Luke Cage," Thing said expansively. "So quit worryin'. That guy's never steered me wrong!" </p><p>It was true. Whether it was taking in a ball game, scrappin' up and down Yancy Street, or even the monthly poker game held at the Baxter Building, he and Luke had always gotten along like birds of a feather. Thing's ugly face split into a broad grin as he peered across the lobby. "And hey, if it ain't the man himself!"</p><p>"Hey Ben!" Luke Cage waved him as they walked over, a warm smile on his face. "Glad you could make it. Ready for the tour?"</p><p>"Sure, as soon as ya tell me how you scored VIP passes at the height of the season!"</p><p>Luke smirked. "My little secret."</p><p>"Shoulda known." The two bruisers clasped hands warmly, then exchanged a fist bump. "And sure we're ready. Right, Johnny?"</p><p>"I guess." Human Torch rolled his eyes.</p><p>Clint Barton was next to Luke, looking just about as eager. "Hey," was all he said. He was dressed in civilian gear, with a large sport bag slung over one shoulder.</p><p>"Hawkeye?" Thing raised a rocky brow. "Why'd ya bring the sourpuss along?" he asked Luke.</p><p>"Could ask you the same," Luke rejoindered.</p><p>"Aww, Johnny's okay."</p><p>"Heh. Well let’s just say Hawkeye came along to keep the odds squarely in our favor then."</p><p>Thing scratched his head. "...odds?"</p><p>"Sure." The archer smiled tightly. "I’m a <i>Red Sox</i> fan."</p><p><i>"The Red Sox?</i> Now I <i>know</i> ya gotta be pullin’ my leg!"</p><p>"Whatever." Johnny Storm huffed and rolled his eyes. "Can we do this tour thing already? If I have to listen to much more of this I might go crazy."</p><p>"Aw, put a can in it Johnny! If you don't like it, you can always just 'Flame On!' back to the ol' Baxter Building."</p><p>"I would, but I forgot to bring my fire-proof undies with me today."</p><p>"Is that so?" Luke asked with interest.</p><p>"Tch. Trust me, wouldn’t be the first time for him."</p><p>"Whatever. Anyway, we’re supposed to be staying out of Reed and Sue’s hair today, remember? So it looks like I’m stuck with you either way."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I remember."</p><p>"Well, if everybody’s ready," Hawkeye shouldered his bag. He gave a slight smirk over his shoulder as they started down the corridor. "Guess we better get going before Johnny here fits in any more complaining."</p><p>"Hey, I’m not <i>that</i> bad."</p><p>"Could’ve fooled me." Luke chuckled nonchalently as they turned and descended down a ramp. A few moments passed in pleasant male silence. "Hey Ben, remember that time we whupped the Wrecking Crew good?"</p><p>"Harr, do I! Just about broke a 2x4 across their asses."</p><p>"Yeah." Luke Cage smiled at the memory, and for once the Handler wasn't affecting his behavior at all. Not so true for his next action though, which was to jerk a thumb towards Human Torch and ask, "So when’s the last time you took hotshot here out to the woodshed like that?"</p><p>Thing guffawed at that. "Now that’s a good question! Hey Johnny, when <i>is</i> the last time I gave ya a good spankin’?"</p><p>"Dude, NOT funny!"</p><p>"Was it that time ya snuck down to the kingdom of the Moloids? Or maybe it was when ya caused that international incident, going after Doctor Doom at the U.N.?"</p><p>"Hey, you went after him too that time!"</p><p>"Yeah--to get <i>your</i> bacon outta the fire! Reed had to do a lotta talkin' to straighten that one out."</p><p>"Whatever." Johnny’s face had turned as red as it did when he used his powers. "Those all happened forever ago."</p><p>"Doesn’t sound <i>that</i> long ago," Hawkeye noted with a snicker.</p><p>"Heh. What can I say, guys. When a fella acts too big fer his britches, ya can always count on me to bust 'em back down to size," Thing bragged, swaggering down the hallway. "Some guys just need ta be set straight, and a good clobberin’s the only way ta do it right!"</p><p>Briefly, Luke Cage and Hawkeye’s eyes met behind his back. Then they each glanced back down at Ben’s own expansive behind, visibly flexing and shifting beneath his coat with each heavy step he took.</p><p>"We couldn’t agree more, Ben. We couldn’t agree more."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"This looks like... the locker room?"<p>Johnny looked around curiously as they walked through yet another doorway and beheld a row of athletic lockers. They’d been exploring for some time, and to be honest he was seriously beginning to consider bailing. Keeping Thing company was one thing, but as NYC's most eligible bachelor he had a certain image to uphold, which included making out with at least one supermodel per day. </p><p>He huffed and checked his watch. At least it smelled less like feet than he’d expected.</p><p>For once, Ben seemed to agree with him. "Not exactly da most seemly place you ever brought us to, huh Luke?" he asked.</p><p>The Hero For Hire spread his hands. "Hey, when I said full tour I <i>meant</i> full tour."</p><p>So, shrugging, they shouldered their way in. It was a professional locker room with all the amenities. It seemed a great deal bigger than it strictly needed to be, with multiple partitions set aside for media interviews, press, and training staff, but that was what it was like once you hit the big leagues. There was a door leading to what looked like a coach’s office on one side, and a shower area could be glimpsed through another opening.</p><p>"Yep. Well. It’s definitely a locker room," Johnny deadpanned. "You think any of those hot dog vendors are out yet? I could really go for a—"</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Let’s not go just yet. Why don’t we check over there?" Hawkeye pointed down the line of lockers.</p><p>Thing and Johnny simultaneously raised their eyebrows. "Uh. Why?"</p><p>"Because I think I heard something."</p><p>"You <i>heard</i> something?"</p><p>"Yeah. Shouldn't we check it out? We're big name superheroes, right? Don't tell me you're scared."</p><p>Thing had to give a snort. "Don't know what your game is, Barton. But fine, if that's the way you wanna play..."</p><p>He grumpily stomped his way past the rows of lockers, giving the place a thorough inspection. Trailing along behind him, Luke Cage and Hawkeye shared another significant glance. The stage was set. Now they just had to wait for the planned distraction and they would make their move. Hawkeye reached into his bag and silently retrieved his bow.</p><p>"So uh, what exactly do ya think ya heard?" Thing scratched his cheek. "Could it’ve just been a mouse, or—WHOA!"</p><p>When the distraction did happen, it was almost too effective.</p><p>"What in the—"</p><p>Ben skidded to a halt, followed by Johnny bumping into him from behind, followed by Clint and Luke doing the same. All of them stared.</p><p>Hercules was standing in the middle of the locker-room, one leg up on a bench, wearing nothing but a smile. He beamed at them as they entered, and stood proudly with his hands on his hips and his burgeoning chest puffed out. "Greetings, friends!" he said. His heavy, flaccid dick flopped as he spoke. "Why, what splendid good fortune, to meet here of all places!"</p><p>"H-Hercules?" Johnny said with a strangled choke, getting an eyeful. "What are y—"</p><p>"What gives, Herc!" Thing demanded with even more belligerence. "Ya ain't no baseball player! And why’re ya <i>naked?!"</i></p><p>"Too right. I'm not." The demigod smirked. Then he was running full-tilt at Ben, lifting his hairy arms up to grab at his coat. "But soon I will not be the only one! Now, Luke Cage!"</p><p>"R-right!" Luke managed to shake off the shock and he went to tackle Thing from behind. He was immediately pulling at the guy's trechcoat from that side too, twisting it up and wrapping it around Ben's arms to pin them behind his back.</p><p>"Huh? What’re ya—what GIVES!" demanded a confused Thing as his friends turned on him.</p><p>"Unf! Hey!" Johnny got knocked aside in the scuffle and landed on the floor. What was going on? Not only was Hercules bare-naked, but he was attacking them—and Luke was helping? While he was working out what to do, an arrow suddenly struck him. It broke into metal cables upon impact which instantly wrapped around his body. "Ah! Hey!"</p><p>Hawkeye strode forward. "Geez. That was the best distraction you could come up with?"</p><p>"It worked, did it not?" Hercules said extravagantly. He’d always been a show-off, and this afforded him the opportunity to be in more ways than one. "My body has always been said to be 'stunning', after all!"</p><p>"Ugh, if you didn't already belong to the Master I'd want to punish you just for that pun."</p><p>While they bantered, Thing wrenched his arms around in Luke's grip, fighting with both his friend and his coat. "Alright, I dunno what’s got into you two yutzes, but I do one thing: it’s <i>CLOBBERIN’ TIME!"</i> With an angry flex, he ripped his arms out right through his coat, shredding it, and turned on his fellow heroes. Blow after blow boomed out across the big locker room he, Luke Cage, and Hercules all went at it, slamming their fists into each other.</p><p>Poor Johnny could do nothing but watch as he was dragged away from the action by the cord wrapped around his ankles. "Hawkeye?! Hey, c’mon!" He struggled ineffectually as they entered the shower room. He didn't know if this was an elaborate prank or what, but he did know that it'd gone too far. "Okay, that’s it!" he said, as fires roared into being all over him. "FLAME ON!"</p><p>The heat was intense. So much so that the steel cables he was wrapped up in began melting almost instantly. Soon he was flying up out of them. "Alright, now who do I have to burn to get a straight answer around h—"</p><p>Unfortunately, his threat was immediately cut off by several jets of freezing-cold water striking him all at once. Hawkeye smirked as he firmly held the shower nozzles. Steam filled the room, and moments later Human Torch fell back to the floor, his flames extinguished and completely naked. He hadn’t been lying when he said he hadn’t worn fire-proof underwear that day.</p><p>"Oh, I am definitely going to enjoy this part," Hawkeye said as he walked over to the soaked and spluttering young man and knelt. It was beyond child's play to simply grab hold of him then and haul him over his knee. He surveyed the tight globes of Human Torch's butt as the guy gaped and squirmed. It really was an incredibly perky ass, taut and firm. Johnny had never been shy about showing it off either, whether on the cover of magazines or in action as a superhero. Hawkeye had privately wanted to spank him for years.</p><p>And now he finally had his chance.</p><p>He raised his hand and began slapping down on those taut cheeks good and hard, all as Johnny yelled and shouted in confusion.</p><p>Meanwhile, Thing had actually gained the upper hand against his two attackers. He'd left Hercules bottoms-up in a garbage can, flailing and kicking, and then had seized the back of Luke’s head. He was currently slamming it against locker after locker, leaving an impression of Luke's grimacing face in each. "So ya think you guys are smart, tryin' ta double-team me?" he lectured, "I happen ta' be an expert at team-ups, and I can teach you a thing or two!"</p><p>As he took his annoyance out on Luke though, he’d neglected to keep an eye on Hercules, who soon extricated himself from the trash and squatted down behind him. The Greek grabbed the waistband of Thing's blue trunks from behind, then grinned evilly. "This material you wear was invented by Mister Fantastic, was it not? Let us see just how far these unstable molecules can stretch!"</p><p>"Huh? Now hold on a sec, Herc. Don't even think abo--YEAARRRGGHH!" Thing howled as Hercules yanked up on his trunks as hard as he could, giving him a serious spandex wedgie. And there's no wedgie like a wedgie given by someone with super strength. He flailed and growled as he was actually lifted off his feet by the trunks getting stretched halfway up his back, and the blue material disappeared further and further inside his ass.</p><p>"Wh-whatta revoltin' development!" he groaned.</p><p>"You can say that again." Luke Cage wrenched his face out of the last locker, then bent to lend his assistance. Between the two of them, Thing’s protests were cut off by the spandex getting pulled hard and tight until they stretched it right over his head, covering his entire face and blinding him. </p><p>
  <i>I can't friggin' believe it! These goons got me in an atomic wedgie!</i>
</p><p>It would have made quite the centerfold, Thing dancing around in angry humiliation. The contours of his craggy face could be seen against the spandex as he reached up to claw at it. "Oh, when I get my hands on the two of you, I’m gonna <i>murderize</i> ya!"</p><p>"We’ll see about that." Luke kicked Thing’s feet out from under him. The burly hero fell over a locker bench, his still-wedgied ass bouncing heavily in the air. The trunks had been pulled so far up that nearly the entirety of his tannish-yellow buttocks were visible. They were broad and round, and as rocky as the rest of him--two big, clenching boulders flexing side-by-side. He twisted around, still blinded by the trunks over his eyes.</p><p>"’Ey!! Fight me like a man already!"</p><p>Luke and Hercules’s eyes met over the angrily wiggling cheeks.</p><p>Ben made <i>way</i> too good a target.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>When the Handler sauntered into the locker room later that day, it was to one of his favorite sights: two do-gooder heroes begging and bawling. Their spankings had been going on for at least an hour by then, and even the mightiest heroes have limits. Luckily, the stadium was completely empty so there was no one around to hear their cries. It wasn't as if there were any games scheduled that day, after all.<p>He turned into the showers first. Rather than a Human Torch, Johnny Storm had been set up as a human target. His bare bottom was stuck through a ring and hung suspended under a spray of water, vulnerable, wet, and defenseless, for Hawkeye to experiment on with a few trick arrows he’d been developing. One such was a "spank arrow", with the arrowhead actually crafted in the shape of an open palm. Hawkeye lazily drew it back, pulled the bow string taut, then released. <i>CRACK!</i> A terrific sound rang out, and Human Torch had another welt on his ass that would last the rest of the day.</p><p>"Please! No more!" he sobbed brokenly. His entire ass was blazing red by then. "I’ll do anything!"</p><p>"Anything?" the Handler asked behind him.</p><p>"H—huh? Who are—"</p><p>
  <i>SLAP!</i>
</p><p>Johnny’s eyes glazed over almost immediately. "M—Master!" The speed of his submission was exactly as expected. After that much punishment, most men willingly relinquished control to anyone who radiated authority. The Handler's powers merely helped the process along. Besides, Johnny Storm seemed the type to secretly want to be taken in hand anyway.</p><p>The next would be trickier. He left Human Torch in Hawkeye’s capable hands and approached Ben Grimm, who for his part was still uttering threats and demanding to be let up to clobber them. He was laid over a locker bench, his bare bottom churning in the air with Hercules and Luke Cage on either side, taking turns laying down hard swats. Amusingly, his trunks had at some point snapped off in the struggle, and they’d been wrapped over Thing’s face as he fumed and kicked.</p><p>"Ya damn bunch of goons! Whaddya think yer doin’--givin’ me a birthday spankin’?! It ain’t til August!"</p><p>Interestingly, his ass actually did look red and bruised from the beating. Apparently Thing could be spanked the same as any man, as long as you had enough force to do it. That somewhat relieved the Handler. If their physiologies wasn’t as different as he’d feared, that might meant their psychologies weren’t either.</p><p>Still, this was his first time using his powers on someone so clearly not human. Even mutants like Beast or Wolverine still shared the same basic DNA as him. He had no idea however how the Thing’s body worked. Would this be the point where he finally failed? Despite his assurances, the Handler’s abilities were relatively new to him, and he was testing their limits with each new conquest.</p><p>He looked again at Thing’s burly, indignantly squirming behind. He’d already come further than he’d dared to hope, and he wasn’t planning to stop anytime soon. He was going to take this all the way.</p><p>The Handler grinned as he stretched out his fingers. "Hello, Thing. Tell me, when was the last time you got a good spanking?"</p><p>"Huh? Now who’re you supposed ‘ta be, ya—"</p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>"OH!"</p><p>The Handler smiled as his hand pressed firmly against Thing’s hard, rocky bottom. He watched as, bit by bit, second by second, Thing’s eyes began to glaze over.</p><p>"What in the... What did ya..." He bit his craggy lips. "M—mast...?" He shook his head. "N-No! Whatever yer doin', quit it! Quit tryin' ta get me to... to..."</p><p>"To what?" Handler asked calmly. He slapped his remaining hand against Thing's other cheek, then pressed in, speeding up the process. "To give in? You're almost there. And you wish to, don't you?"</p><p>"No! I don't! And I-I'm not gonna! I... I'm not... not..." Slowly, Thing's head lowered back to settle on the bench. Then, slowly but surely, he lifted his up hips, arching out his back to perfectly press his buttocks into the Handler's hands. <i>"M-Master?"</i> he moaned.</p><p>"Perfect," Handler said warmly. He kept his hands where they were for a few more moments to complete the process, then withdrew them. He gave Thing a friendly slap on the ass to welcome him into the fold. </p><p>"Alright boys," he said. "Fill your new friends in on how we do things. I'm afraid you’ll all have to spank each other for awhile until I get back. That’s an order, by the way."</p><p>"Spank... each other?" Hercules blinked. "But where will you be, Master?"</p><p>"Oh, me?" The Handler gave a sly grin. "I’ll just be heading up to Westchester County, to a little place called the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Danger Room Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beast infiltrates the Xavier Mansion in order to capture his fellow X-Men. The perfect means to do it? The Danger Room...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank McCoy hummed lightly as he walked on padded feet down the hallways of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He was back in his usual gear of white lab coat and spectacles, beneath which he wore his trademark blue trunks, the better to appear as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He nodded pleasantly to fellow X-Men and students alike as he proceeded to his destination.</p><p>None of them suspected he was nursing a throbbing, aching red backside under his clothes, or that it would soon be responsible for him turning the whole school upside down.</p><p>Time was of the element though. Now that Wolverine was free and picked up by the Avengers, he'd no doubt inform the rest of the available heroes--including the X-Men--about the grave threat the Handler posed. That was why Hank had immediately shut down all incoming communications as soon as he'd arrived and shunted them to his own communicator. He told the others there was a system malfunction he was working on—and they believed him! Well, of course they believed him. What could be untrustworthy about the blue, bouncing, buffoonish Beast? He was their tech guy, after all. They kept him around to be smart so that they didn't have to be.</p><p>That done—and with Thor and the others doubtless hounding Wolverine and Captain America's every move as well—he'd bought himself a comfortable cushion of time.</p><p>It was a simple matter from there to get himself assigned to the Danger Room's control room to oversee some simulation training. Senior members of the team did that all the time, so no one even raised an eyebrow. There was nothing the X-Men were better known for than their infamously advanced holographic training sessions. And so long as <i>he</i> was running the simulation, both the danger room and control room would be completely sealed off from each other, as well as from the outside world. It was the perfect opportunity to begin the Master’s plan.</p><p>He stretched his fingers out over the keyboard and smiled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"Hey Piotr, what's up with the extra training session? We already had one this morning," Anole asked as the Danger Room door sealed behind them.<p>“Yeah, what’s Prof Summers trying to do, kill us?” his buddy Rockslide put in. The two of them had always been a bit of an odd couple around the school. Anole resembled a human reptile, complete with green scaly skin, a prehensile tongue, and the ability to camouflage himself to his surroundings. One of his arms was larger and spikier than the other due to an encounter he’d had in Limbo years before. He tended to be surlier and more pessimistic than the towering Rockslide, who looked like he’d been hewn from a living boulder and had a more typically open “jock” personality. In addition to his self-evident strength and toughness, Rockslide had the ability to separate his heavy limbs from the rest of his rock body and control them from afar. Together, the two represented the younger generation of mutants on the roster.</p><p>Piotr Rasputin, aka Colossus, took his time in replying. Already armored up for the session, he resembled a glistening metal bodybuilder who was wrapped in primary red and yellow spandex which clung to his powerful muscles. His bulging arms flexed and shimmered with each movement he made. He’d also been toying with growing a beard out lately. “Actually, I believe this training session was <i>tovarisch</i> Beast’s idea," he said. "Something about preparing us for a new threat he’d encountered...”</p><p>“Beast?” Rockslide groaned. “Great, if he’s not putting us to sleep with his lectures, he’s keepin’ us awake with danger room sessions! When are we supposed to sleep?”</p><p>A forceful grunt cut through the chatter. "With as many enemies as we've got, you can never get too much training," said Bishop. The time-displaced mutant cocked his heavy laser rifle and looked about the room grimly. "You want to join the big leagues as full-fledged X-Men? You'd all better get that through your heads now."</p><p>"Hey, we're big league! We're big league! Right Anole?" Rockslide elbowed his buddy. "Uhhh, you really think you're gonna need that gun?"</p><p>"Cool it, Bishop. Can't you see you're scaring the boys?" a smooth Cajun voice slid in. They turned to see Gambit in one corner. No one had seen him come in. His red eyes glimmered as he flipped a card between his fingers. "Always so serious. A properly balanced life makes time for play too, <i>non?"</i></p><p>Bishop glowered. "Your kind of play is not the role-model I had in mind for these kids."</p><p>"Oh? Hey, I've got a long pole here.” Gambit flexed out his metal bo staff. “How about I tell you right where to stick it—?"</p><p>Before an altercation could properly break out between the two, the last invited mutant arrived. "Oh, let me guess!" a voice called out from above, along with the scent of sulfur wafting down. With another puff of smoke Nightcrawler vanished again, then appeared among them. "Would it be like that time we fought the Brotherhood, and we bent Toad and Avalanche over the wing of the Blackbird together to—"</p><p>"There’s <i>no</i> need to finish that sentence," Piotr interrupted, shaking his head at the memory. It seemed like Nightcrawler always had to play the clown. "Hank, are you here yet?" he called up, looking toward the observation room window.</p><p>"Quite here, my metallurgic friend," Beast’s reply came over the speakers. His fingernails clacked in the background. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on your program now. But before we start, tell me, have you ever been tested as a group to see just how much... punishment you can handle?"</p><p>"'Punishment'?" Bishop asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I think we're about to find out," Gambit said. The environment around them glitched, then shifted into a rocky terrain, full of stalagmites and boulders. It was one of the more common environments the system held. Suddenly, a group of spinning buzz-saws flew at them from one side. The heroes all went into a dodging maneuver, ducking or twisting to avoid being cut. Bishop’s arm came up with his gun and he shot several out of the air.</p><p>"Hah! You will have to do better than that, Hank," Gambit bragged, spinning his bo staff to knock the last few away as he smirked up at the control room. He wasn't aware that the buzz-saws which had flown by had changed direction in mid-air, however. Or that they were heading back... with one aimed right at the seat of his costume.</p><p>
  <i>SLICE!</i>
</p><p>The blade cut through, just enough to rip the tightly stretched fabric but not enough to cut through to the skin. Gambit gaped as the crest of his two firm buttocks were exposed. “Wha...?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Anole had flipped easily out of the way of the returning buzzsaws. He landed briefly on Rockslide's shoulder before he used his bigger friend as a kickboard to flip further and get out of range of the blades entirely. He landed directly behind Gambit, then blinked at what he saw. “Uhhh, I think you lost something back there...” he said with a surprised snicker.</p><p>“Dude, I can totally see your butt!” Rockslide was somewhat less diplomatic.</p><p>"Beast, is this your idea of play?" Colossus questioned, glancing up at the control room. He caught a blade with his bare hands, crumpled it up, then tossed it aside.</p><p>"If it is, it is not a game Gambit likes," an annoyed Gambit said, flushing in anger.</p><p>"Oh, that? That was just foreplay," Beast purred over the PA system. "The real fun hasn't even started yet."</p><p>"Fun?" Nightcrawler lifted his eyebrow.</p><p>At the same time, Bishop furrowed his. <i>"Foreplay?"</i></p><p>While everyone was thoroughly distracted by the sight of Gambit’s toned rear, metal arms deployed from the ceiling. One plucked a surprised Nightcrawler from the air. He’d been dodging more buzzsaws by teleporting about in a familiar pattern, but soon regretted it as his blue tail was grabbed and hauled upwards. <i>“Mein gott!”</i> he exclaimed as another arm came armed with a paddle and gave a sharp <i>SMACK!</i> to his upturned rear. He quickly teleported back to the ground, rubbing his stinging behind. <i>"Herr</i> Beast is not fooling around!” he said, “Or perhaps he is?"</p><p>The metal arms continued descending while Bishop shot the last of the buzzsaws out of the air. When they got low enough, Rockslide reached up and seized two of them in his big hands. "I got this!" he shouted. Then several more swarmed down, wrapping around his arms. "Uhhh, I don't got this?" he said as they lifted his heavy frame upward.</p><p>Bishop narrowed his eyes and trained his gun up at the opening where the coils were emerging from. But just then mechanical turrets swung up from the ground. One shot off a glob of something green and steaming which impacted on his gun. Immediately, it began to melt. Cursing, he threw it away as hard as he could.</p><p>“Argh!” he roared as the gun exploded on the far side of the skirmish, hard enough to shake the foundation of the room.</p><p>"Boys and their toys," Beast commented drily.</p><p>"They shoot acid!" Bishop shouted to the others. "Don't let any touch you!"</p><p>“Acid, huh? Lucky I’m immune,” Anole said with a smirk. The reptilian mutant darted through the steaming projectiles harmlessly, then sprang up to grab hold of Rockslide’s leg and haul himself up to him. “Hey dude, I think the idea was <i>not</i> to get grabbed?"</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just get me out of this,” his big friend grumbled, struggling. He watched as Anole started cutting through the metal coils with the spikes on his arm. Unfortunately though, the young mutant lacked the power to manage more than shallow gashes in the dense material. “C’mon Anole, put some muscle into it!”</p><p>“I’m trying, ya big dope!”</p><p>As they both struggled, one tentacle dove for Rockslide’s waistband. The rocky mutant’s eyes bugged out as he suddenly felt a draft. "Uhh, guys?" he said as he looked down to see his pants falling to the floor. His broad cheeks clenched. "Fair warning, I think I'm showing some ass here."</p><p>“Uhh... yeah, not just ass,” Anole confirmed, inches away from Rockslide's rocky groin. Despite being the guy’s roommate for years, Anole was slack-jawed at the sight of Rockslide’s impressive endowment. While he was distracted though, tentacles suddenly shot for him as well and wrapped him up in their limbs. “Gah! Crap!” A few moments later, his pants could be seen slowly drifting down as well.</p><p>"No need to fear! I will assist you!" Nightcrawler vanished again and reappeared with a bright grin. "I’ll have you both free in a—huh?" Kurt blinked, as for some reason he wasn't by Rockslide at all. Instead, for some reason he'd teleported into an empty space several meters in the wrong direction--where a metal tentacle was waiting to grab him. <i>"Was ist das?"</i> he mumbled and tried again. But he only reappeared in the same spot again. "No!" he cried as the tentacle wrapped him up. It was as though he was ‘stuck’ teleporting to only one location.</p><p>It soon got so it was a great effort to even teleport away at all. The metal tentacle easily lifted his bound form and then bent him over in the air. Kurt’s perky blue cheeks were revealed as his pants were pulled down in one swift motion. “Oh!”</p><p>"Oh dear," Hank tutted over the intercom. "You do know that when you teleport you're actually traveling through an alternate 'brimstone' dimension, yes? And that, by planting a special homing beacon in said dimension, it can unerringly draw you to the same coordinates in ours? Well, you certainly will now.” He chuckled as two metal coils armed with paddles took position behind Nightcrawler. They began delivering a series of sharp swats to their target.</p><p>
  <i>WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!</i>
</p><p>“Oh! <i>Was zur Hölle!?</i> Aah, it hurts!”</p><p>Bishop cursed as he saw the blue mutant's embarrassing predicament. "We're being picked off one by one!" He was still dodging the turrets, some of which shot acid and others which shot bouts of flame. Pinned down as he was, he had difficulty moving across the battlefield to help any of the others.</p><p>Gambit didn't have the same problem. He flipped over the turrets with ease, and let loose a handful of charged cards. The entire line was reduced to smoking wrecks. The rogue smirked as he helped Bishop up. "You help the elf,” he said, “I'll get Rockslide and Anole down."</p><p>"Right..." Bishop barely had time to respond before Gambit made another acrobatic leap, twirling his staff to ward off more attacks. Bishop looked after him in jealousy. The last thing he'd seen had been a flash of toned Cajun buttocks. But he soon shook the sight from his mind and set off in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Fuuuck! This totally suuucks!” Rockslide bellowed. In the interim, he and Anole had begun to be paddled as well. He squirmed under the licks. Despite his rocky body, it seemed he was as vulnerable to the pain of a good spanking as anyone else—at least if his butt got struck hard enough. He was gritting his teeth and trying to grab at the coils holding him, but they always yanked him back into position with his large ass perfectly raised to take more swats.</p><p>“Owww, I knooow!” Anole was bucking beside him, his green buns now a mottled shade of red under his own robo-spanking.</p><p>“Ohhh, please <i>mein freund</i> Beast! What kind of danger room program is this!?” Nightcrawler demanded as he twisted and yowled too.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you earlier?” Beast sounded unbearably smug from the control room. “To test your punishment threshold.”</p><p>“Our <i>vhat?</i> Owwww!”</p><p>Bishop grimaced as he raced through the obstacle course. He didn’t know what had come over Beast, but they were going to have some strong words with him once this was over. Before that though, he had to get everyone free.</p><p>But just as one hurdle was cleared, another appeared. More turrets snapped up between him and his goal of Nighcrawler’s bare wiggling bottom. "Damn!" he said as he twisted around, only to see his escape cut off that way as well. He raised his arms instinctively as they all fired a spray of acid at him at once...</p><p>Colossus’s intervention was the only thing that saved him. The big Russian hurtled in just in time to wrap his arms around Bishop and take the brunt of the acid on himself. He winced at the burn, but his armored skin was able to protect him. “Nngh...! Are you alright, <i>tovarisch?”</i></p><p>“Yes... But, uhh...” Bishop caught himself staring. The acid may not have damaged Colossus’s skin, but his costume was another story. It was slowly burning off before his very eyes, revealing more and more of the man's muscled frame the longer he looked. And, when Colossus turned around, he could see the back of it was already completely gone too, leaving his beefy backside steaming and exposed.</p><p>
  <i>I’ve heard of buns of steel, but this is ridiculous.</i>
</p><p>"That is enough Hank!" the soon-to-be naked metal man yelled as he covered his groin. He glared up at the control room. "Override Zero-Alpha, Colossus!"</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, the override actually worked without a hitch. The rocky terrain disappeared, along with all the assorted dangers it had contained. Held aloft in the air, Rockslide and Anole (both of whom were now naked) as well as Nightcrawler were released without warning. The German mutant was able to teleport down to the floor safely, where he gingerly pulled his pants back up. Anole and Rockslide, however, landed in a naked heap.</p><p>“Ow! Dude, your balls are on my <i>face!”</i></p><p>“Er—sorry!”</p><p>Bishop ignored them. "Hank, what the HELL is going on up there!" he thundered up at the control room window.</p><p>"This your idea of a practical joke? If so, we are not amused," Gambit put in, leaning on his staff.</p><p>"Yeah, this isn't like any training I've done before... Is this uh, normal for big leaguers?" Rockslide asked as he rolled off Anole with a blush.</p><p>"NO!" everyone yelled back.</p><p>There was the sound of rapid typing coming from the speakers. "Ah, curses. I knew I was forgetting something. Disabling the override protocols. Of course of course. Ah well, won't happen again."</p><p>"Beast, that's enough of this. Get your fuzzy blue butt down here, NOW!” Bishop wouldn’t be deterred. “You've got a <i>lot</i> of explaining to do."</p><p>Beast chuckled. <i>"My</i> hirsute posterior? Oh Lucas, it's your own you should be worried about. Congratulations, by the way, on being the last remaining X-Man to keep his pants on. Although I doubt that will last much longer." He keyed in several more strokes. "I was going easy on you out of a misguided sense of team solidarity, but it now appears I should take the kid gloves off."</p><p>"Kid gloves...?" Colossus wondered, frowning up at the control area. But an instant later, the environment shimmered again and silhouettes appeared all around them. He gaped at what he saw. Or rather, <i>who</i> he saw. "No... <i>tovarisch,</i> stop! This is too much!"</p><p>"Enjoy, boys," Beast cackled as he flicked the switch for the next simulation to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Collecting the X-Butts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Realizing something is terribly wrong, the X-Men try to rally and stop the punishment program they're trapped inside. But when it brings to life holographic versions of all their old enemies, do any of them really stand a chance?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The danger room hummed as assorted systems kicked back in. Colossus ran for the exit, Bishop and Nightcrawler hot on his heels, but a holographic brick wall suddenly sprang into place before them, blocking them from the door.</p>
<p>Before they could break through, more holographic shimmers appeared all around them. The earlier silhouettes were solidifying, with more and more details being added. All were notable figures from X-Men history, and none of them good. </p>
<p>The first was the hulking form of Juggernaut, helmet-clad and with brown leather bracers on his humongous arms. He stomped up to Colossus with a shit-eating grin. "Well lookie here,” he mocked. “The Russkie’s got his whole ass hanging out!"</p>
<p>Standing there with his costume mostly melted away, Colossus scowled and flushed. He and Juggernaut had had many encounters in the past, but he reminded himself this was not the real Juggernaut, but rather an elaborate holographic projection. He turned back to the brick wall. “Hank, stop this nonsense. This is not—” </p>
<p>He was cut off by Juggernaut grabbing his head in one enormous hand, fully engulfing it. “MMGH!”</p>
<p>“Big mistake turning your back to me. I was talkin’ to you, tin man!” Although technically not truly substantial, due to the Danger Room's advanced Shi’ar technology the hologram had all the strength and power of the real Juggernaut. Everyone gaped as the mighty Colossus was lifted high in the air—then slammed down hard over one of Juggernaut’s large knees in an agonizing back-breaker. He lay there stunned, paralyzed by pain, before he got flipped over so his metal backside was propped up over that same knee. The last remaining remnants of his costume was torn away to leave him truly nude.</p>
<p>Before he could go to his teammate’s aid, Bishop suddenly found his wrist grabbed by another hologram, this one in the form of Sebastian Shaw. The Black King of the decadent Hellfire Club smiled grimly as he pulled hard, and Bishop stumbled and fell over a lap of his own. "What? What is this!" the X-Man shouted as confident fingers undid his belt, then begin to peel down his pants. "Beast, whatever you're up to, end it now!" He had on only a jockstrap beneath, which left his muscled and dark-skinned buttocks completely exposed. "Override Gamma-Nine, Bishop!"</p>
<p>But the code received only a negative chirp in response. They’d been locked out. Then the first spank slammed down, nailing him right on the crest of his left ass-cheek. </p>
<p>
  <i>Crack!</i>
</p>
<p>“ARGH!”</p>
<p>Anole and Rockslide found themselves caught in the coils of Omega Red, which quickly weakened both and sapped their strength. The evil mutant smirked as he arranged them together, bending Anole's toned green reptilian cheeks over top Rockslide's broader, rockier ones. “Now this will be fun!” the villain cackled in a thick Russian accent. Two paddles appeared in his hands, bearing the Soviet crest.</p>
<p>Watching all this happen, Gambit's eyes met Nightcrawler's. They were the only two X-Men left standing. <i>"One</i> of us has gotta get to that control room, <i>mon ami."</i></p>
<p>“Agreed!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately for them, that was when Sabretooth made his holographic appearance. The savage and sadistic mutant leapt at them with a bestial snarl.</p>
<p>They both dodged in their own ways. Using his staff, Gambit pole-vaulted over the feral mutant’s claws, while Nightcrawler joined with the shadows on the floor and darted underneath to emerge on the other side.</p>
<p>Gambit wheeled around to face Sabretooth. “You’re the only one who can teleport up there!” he said. “I’ll hold him off!”</p>
<p>“My thanks, <i>mein freund!”</i></p>
<p>Leaving Gambit to deal with the snarling villain, Nightcrawler headed for the control room running on all fours. When he got close enough, he closed his eyes to initiate his trademark <i>Bamf!</i> of teleportation. When he opened them however, he wasn’t in the high-tech control room confronting his overstepping teammate. No, he was up high in the air—back in the same spot as before! “Oh no,” he gasped. “I forgot!”</p>
<p><i>“Did you really think I’d make it that easy?”</i> Beast’s voice chuckled.</p>
<p>Nightcrawler winced as he tried a second time, but only arrived back at the same point again. Meanwhile, he could see all his teammates undergoing assorted punishments. Colossus had desperately threw an arm back to block the strikes against his muscled metal ass, but Juggernaut had caught and rudely twisted it behind his back. Then the overbearing brute swatted his heavy palm even more harshly against the hapless cheeks of the X-Men’s strong man. Despite his armored state, the skin of Colossus’s bottom was beginning to show a dull red, and his cries were growing desperate. “Nooo, please stop!”</p>
<p>“No can do!” Juggernaut laughed mercilessly. “I’ve been waiting to do this to you X-Brats for years!”</p>
<p>Bishop wasn’t faring any better. He twisted and kicked over the aristocratic Shaw’s knee, but was unable to gain any purchase to escape. Embarrassingly, his mutant power to absorb energy blasts and redirect them was of no use against a simple hand spanking. He grit his teeth and tried not to show that the pain was getting to him. “Nngh! Rrgh! Hank you’re going to pay for this!”</p>
<p>And Rockslide and Anole were simply wailing as Omega Red treated them to a joint lashing with his Carbonadium coils before even using his paddles on them. The two tentacle-like constructs came down like whips on the youthful backsides, crisscrossing them with welts and angry red stripes. It was unclear just who was in more pain, as they were both screaming under the Soviet’s torment. </p>
<p>“Ahhh, pleeease!”</p>
<p>“No more!”</p>
<p>Even Gambit, the last X-Man standing, didn’t appear as though he’d be free much longer. Every lunge Sabretooth made was the slightest bit faster, and came the slightest bit closer to reaching him. Gambit’s bo staff was keeping the villain at bay for now, but that wasn’t going to last forever. If he made even the smallest mistake, he’d get inevitably grabbed and tossed over a knee as well.</p>
<p>Nightcrawler couldn’t allow the torment of his teammates to continue. He shut his eyes tightly to push away all distraction, just as Professor X had taught him. His short-range teleports weren’t working, but perhaps if he tried for a long-range one and pushed his powers as far as they could go? He was desperate enough to try anything.</p>
<p>He reached deep inside for the familiar rush of his powers… and when he felt it, held on as tightly as he could. A horrible wrenching sensation overcame him, like he was being stretched apart. It was the most agonizing teleport he’d ever managed, but when at last he opened his eyes, he found himself within the familiar confines of the danger room’s control room. It’d worked, albeit left him exhausted to the bone. And, glancing down at himself, he realized he was also missing something. As difficult as it had been to teleport himself, he hadn’t been able to bring any of his costume along—not even his underwear.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Scheisse.”</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Back in the Danger Room, Gambit had succeeded in fending off his holographic attacker. An explosive card to Sabretooth’s face sent the beastly man reeling, then his holographic form had shimmered away. Twisting, Gambit capitalized on his advantage and threw another card to free his nearest teammate. But unfortunately, that teammate was Bishop... and his spanker was Sebastian Shaw.<p>The force of the explosion didn’t budge Shaw one bit, other than blow off his shirt. Rather, he smiled cruelly as he absorbed its energy. His powers were like Bishop’s—he could take in all manner of kinetic energy and redirect it. But in his case he had much fewer limitations.</p>
<p>“Why thank you…” he said with an evil sneer. He raised his hand over Bishop’s muscled bottom. “You’ve just made Bishop’s punishment <i>much</i> harder.”</p>
<p>His hand, when it fell, did so with the force of a full bomb blast on the former XSE officer’s raised cheeks. Bishop threw his head back and screamed as the speed and force of his spanking both increased exponentially. “Ohhh, NOOO!”</p>
<p>“Oops! Uhh, sorry Bishop!” Gambit said apologetically.</p>
<p>“Just—AAAUUGGHH!—help the others!”</p>
<p>Gambit nodded and took out another card. But before he could throw that one, a shadow from above pressed down. He found himself grasped by two large talons and hauled into the air on the beats of reptilian wings. “Argh! What?” he shouted as he dropped his cards.</p>
<p>It was Sauron, the pterodactyl-like mutant who ruled the Savage Land. He lifted Gambit up high, cackling in delight. “Now to get the revenge I’ve craved!”</p>
<p>“Hey! Gambit not ready to settle down with anyone just yet!” He grappled with the dinosaur, who was apparently intent on transporting him to a non-existent nest. Unfortunately, Sauron's claws were clamped down too tightly for him to wiggle out, and he had nothing to charge with his mutant powers. Well—almost nothing.</p>
<p>A few moments later a very naked Gambit was flipping downward, leaving the surprised saurian holding his empty jacket and pants. “What?” Sauron hissed. Gambit twisted in mid-air to give him a smirking salute, just as the discarded clothes exploded in Sauron’s grip. The dinosaur’s cry of pain was lost in the blast.</p>
<p>But he’d misjudged how high up they’d been. As the ground rose to meet him, Gambit had just enough time to regret his decision before impact—but, miraculously, no impact came. Instead, he found himself caught over a black-clad knee that’d formed right underneath him. He gaped over his shoulder at his new captor.</p>
<p>“Sinister! You?”</p>
<p>The arch-villain known as Mister Sinister smiled with his mouth full of sharpened, shark-like teeth. “The very same. Did you really think I’d allow anyone else to punish you?”</p>
<p>Too late, Gambit was learning the trick of this program. Any time one villain was dispatched, another was sent in. And sooner or later, one of them would get you.</p>
<p>Mister Sinister took a moment to stroke Gambit’s decidedly naked and very vulnerable backside. Then he languidly raised his hand—and swatted it down hard and fast right onto Gambit’s supple left cheek. The hero jerked and cried out. Even though it was a hologram, it still felt exactly like the real thing.</p>
<p>And the Cajun was soon kicking and yowling, begging for mercy like the others.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>He was the team’s last hope.<p>Nightcrawler crept through the dark, his heart pounding. He did not know the meaning behind Beast putting his teammates through so much pain and humiliation, but he was determined to put a stop to it.</p>
<p>The control room was full of screens monitoring the team’s condition, as well as various other power settings and algorithms for the program it was running. In addition, a separate screen had been devoted to each of his teammates’ reddening butts. From his position, Nightcrawler had a clear view of them all twisting and bucking, bouncing under the relentless swats. A second group of monitors was devoted to all their tear-streaked faces. He could also see the lab coat-clad form of Hank, typing away and humming at the main console. He did not yet seem aware Nightcrawler had gone missing.</p>
<p>His chance to strike was now. He <i>bamfed</i> to Beast, where he quickly whipped the man’s lab coat around his head to blind him. “Now to see how <i>you</i> like some humiliation, ja?” he asked. He quickly reached down to grip Beast’s trunks and pulled up as hard as he could, giving the furry man a brutal atomic wedgie. It was the least he deserved.</p>
<p>At least… that had been his intention. But he blinked as he grasped nothing but empty air. “What?”</p>
<p>A sudden fuzzy mass of blue hurtled into him from behind. He found himself slammed hard against the wall, leaving him dazed. As he slumped down to the floor, he could identify his attacker as Beast, dressed in nothing but his speedo. And inside the lab coat which he’d attacked? An image inducer, much like the one he himself had always used to disguise himself with while out in public.</p>
<p>“Too bad you didn’t go for the emergency control panel first,” Beast wrapped his over-sized hands around Nightcrawler’s throat. “If you’d just cut the power, you’d have freed your whole team. Instead… I’m afraid you’ll be joining them.”</p>
<p>“I do not think so, freund,” Kurt bit out. “Whatever’s gotten into you, it ends now!” He focused his power to teleport over top of Beast and drop down on him. However, nothing happened. A moment later as Beast withdrew his hands, he figured out why. The scientific genius had left something behind. A blinking collar—just like the ones they used in Genosha to dampen a mutant’s powers.</p>
<p>“Hank…” he said in dawning horror, “No!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Hank informed him with his smirk. He spun his chair around and sat down on it, then easily flipped Kurt over a knee. Against Beast’s superior strength, there was nothing Nightcrawler could do. His thin tail was soon wrapped up in Hank’s grip, fulfilling the dual effect of lifting up his naked rear as well as keep him from running away.</p>
<p>
  <i>Spank! Spank! Spank!</i>
</p>
<p>“Ahh! Hank, stop! Are we not your friends?” he gasped as his own bare-bottomed punishment started. “Ouch! Why!?”</p>
<p>“You’ll understand soon enough Kurt, once the Master draws you into his fold. Until then, consider this just the appetizer, my swashbuckling friend.”</p>
<p>Kurt continued to protest, but it did no good. Beast was on a mission to literally spank him into submission. And with his big, ape-like palms the scientist was more than capable of doing so. As his tight blue bottom clenched and bounced over Beast’s knee, he could hear the others through the speakers mimicking his cries. They were all begging and pleading for their torments to end.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>“Excellent work, Beast. Why go to the trouble of capturing your teammates so laboriously one at a time, when your own training simulator could do the work for us?”<p>“My thoughts precisely, Master.”</p>
<p>Beast was preening as they walked down the lineup of bare, well-muscled asses. Each of his teammates had been securely bound and bent over before them to present their backsides. They’d all been collared as well, and sniffled helplessly behind gags. The extended punishment session inside the danger room had lasted for hours.</p>
<p>“Yes, excellent work indeed. And with this many strong, strapping heroes joining us we should have no trouble taking down the Avengers next time we meet.”</p>
<p>“Then we can begin the second stage of your master plan!”</p>
<p>The Handler smiled. “Exactly. Now, you may turn around for your reward.”</p>
<p>Beaming, Beast excitedly pulled down his trunks and bent over to grip his ankles. He was not disappointed. <i>SLAP!</i> The Handler’s palm left a new print in his muscular blue backside. “Oh!” he sighed in almost orgasmic delight. He then received several more. “Ahhhh!”</p>
<p>“Now for the others.”</p>
<p>The Handler stepped up to the first in line: Bishop. Before he gave him his spank, he pulled the gag out from the man’s mouth. The teary-eyed hero bristled and spat at him. “Who are you, and what have you done to Beast! When we get out of this, you’re going to pay for—”</p>
<p>
  <i>SMACK.</i>
</p>
<p>He stopped in shock as he received an open-palmed swat to his ass.</p>
<p>“Why don’t <i>you</i> tell me who I am?” the Handler suggested.</p>
<p>“You are our… Master!” Bishop said, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>He beamed. “Exactly.” He delivered another firm swat just to watch the man shudder. He then proceeded down the line, giving a slap to each of the other X-Men as well. None of them fared any better than Bishop had to his dominating influence. After suffering as much punishment as they had, no man could resist him for long. Their muffled protests were quickly replaced by conquered moans.</p>
<p>He turned back to Beast. “And is the next phase ready to begin?”</p>
<p>Beast nodded, hands still clamped to his sore backside. “Triggers have already been placed behind each and every door in the male dormitories, personalized and keyed to each mutant’s power. They won’t be able to escape the traps. In fact, they should begin going off at any moment.” He grinned conspiratorially. “Very soon now we’ll have more mutant bottoms than we can handle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” the Handler said. “I can handle quite a few.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Next: Regroup</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Breather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mostly-nude Avengers find refuge in the home of Wiccan and Hulkling and, through close study of Wolverine's buttocks, possibly a solution to their problem. But before much progress can be made, a news broadcast informs them another hero is in trouble...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wiccan studied the hairy, muscular butt in front of him.</p><p><i>...Some days are definitely stranger than others,</i> he reflected.</p><p>As a lead member on more than a few Avengers reserve teams, Wiccan was of course always glad to help out any way he could. But when five heroes showed up at his doorstep in various states of undress, it was still a surprise.</p><p>Of them all, Quicksilver was the only one still fully clothed in his spandex bodysuit. Wolverine and Hulk were both completely nude, their costumes having been ripped off in the fight they’d escaped from. Captain America had three slashes across the seat of his costume, exposing quite a pair of muscled buttocks himself. And Iron Fist, while retaining the top half of his costume, was bare below the waist.</p><p>That was a lot of distracting eye candy standing around his apartment. He hoped Teddy was enjoying the view as much as he was.</p><p>But he returned his attention to Wolverine's rear. Cap had explained the situation when they'd stepped in: some villain was going around enslaving heroes, and his power involved strikes against the buttocks. Moreover, even after Wolverine’s bottom had healed he was still brought back under the villain’s control with a single slap. They hoped there might be a magical way of dispelling the connection between master and slave. Carefully, Wiccan poked a spot near the middle of Wolverine's grizzled right cheek.</p><p>"I do sense something, maybe... Where was the last place this 'Handler' slapped you?"</p><p>"Right where your finger is."</p><p>"Huh. Then I definitely do sense something."</p><p>"Do you think you can fix it?" Wolverine shifted his weight onto his other foot, irritated at the particular part of his anatomy presently being the center of attention. Not that he was exactly unused to being naked, but still. Everyone else was standing by as Wiccan examined him. "As it is, I'm a liability to the team. He got Luke Cage ‘cuz of me."</p><p>"Well..." Wiccan bit his lip in thought. "Maybe. I'll need to meditate for a proper solution. There definitely is some sort of connection here, linking you to this Handler guy. It's inactive right now, but like you said it would take very little to 'wake it back up'. There <i>might</i> be a way to purge it from you completely though if I can find the right incantation.” He considered. “With luck, I might even be able to free the others who're under his control too."</p><p>"Thanks. But hey, kid?"</p><p>"Yes Logan?"</p><p>"...Quit squeezin' my ass."</p><p>"Oh!" Wiccan flushed and withdrew his hand. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine," Logan grumbled, while the others exchanged amused glances behind them.</p><p>Teddy was doing his best not to outright laugh. Being a half-Kree half-Skrull hybrid, a superhero, and Wiccan’s boyfriend for several years, he was used to various odd occurrences in his life. Still, he hadn't expected the first official Avengers visit to his and Billy's new apartment to be anything like this--not that he particularly minded, of course.</p><p>But when there was a noticeable uptick in the amount of growling Wolverine was doing, Hulkling remembered he was technically playing host. "Let me uh, see if I can find something for you all to wear," he offered.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd been just about to mention that," Iron Fist mumbled. He was just standing idly by, rubbing his tender bottom. To be honest, he was still a little stunned over what had happened. Not only had a villain gotten the better of them, but Luke had been taken in the process. Luke, his best friend! How in the world was he going to get him back?</p><p>He shook his head, trying to focus. "So what's the plan then?" he asked. “We just sit around waiting for some magic cure? Because I happen to have some experience with magic. It might be powerful, but it's rarely fast. And we already wasted a lot of time stopping by Doctor Strange’s place first to find out he was away in some other dimension."</p><p>"Wiccan," Cap looked hard at the young Avenger. "How long is this going to take?"</p><p>"Well, it's hard to say," Wiccan answered honestly. "It's not exactly magic I'm examining here, but it's not exactly <i>not</i> magic either... Whatever it is, I've never tried to do anything like this before, so I’d like to be careful. If I make a mistake, it might even activate whatever latent energies the Handler’s left behind and put Wolverine back under his control again." He pursed his lips and looked over the hairy man. "Sorry Logan, you’ll probably have to go without pants the rest of the day so I can keep studying whatever the Handler did to you."</p><p>Logan growled at that, but Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "Like that's even anything new for him." That earned him a glare and an even louder growl.</p><p>Captain America sighed and raised his arms between them. “Now let’s try to keep the peace here—”</p><p><b>“Hulk want to watch TV.”</b> As everyone stood around, Hulk had grown bored. He lumbered over to the couch where he plopped his big green naked behind down. The furniture almost gave out under his weight. He picked up the remote control, then scowled hard while he tried to work out how to use it with his huge fingers.</p><p>Acting fast, Quicksilver scooped up the remote before Hulk could throw a tantrum over the buttons being too small. "Let me help you with that," he said smoothly. "How does the news sound?"</p><p>
  <b>“Cartoons!”</b>
</p><p>"After the news.” Quicksilver changed to a local station. A few moments later however he said, "Uhhh, Cap? I think you'd better see this."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>It was live coverage from a downtown news helicopter following after Thor, who was himself chasing after a quick-moving red blur. It took a few moments of watching before they could get a good enough look to see it was in fact Spider-Man the thunder god was after. The webslinger was expertly dodging blasts of lightning with what seemed to be a sixth sense about his surroundings. Unfortunately though, they didn’t all get dodged. As they watched, they saw one bolt strike the swinging man right on the rear, making him loudly yowl on camera.</p><p>
  <b>“Hah hah! Webhead got zapped!”</b>
</p><p>Cap frowned. “Looks like they’re finally moving again. If they get Spider-Man, he’ll be one more hero under the Handler’s control.”</p><p>“This could also be a trap,” Iron Fist pointed out. “Look how public they’re being. They could be trying to draw us out.”</p><p>"True. But we still can’t just let them take him,” Cap said decisively. He turned to the others. "It looks like they're no longer bothering with espionage. That could mean they feel they have the advantage, but it could also mean they’re being overconfident. I say we take the fight to them, and show them how wrong they are. Anyone who’s with me, suit up and meet at the Quinjet in five minutes."</p><p>Wolverine immediately started forward, but Captain America pressed back on his hairy chest. “Not you, Logan. Stay here with Wiccan and keep working on that cure. You guys might be our only shot at freeing everyone else.”</p><p>Wolverine growled, but after a moment relented. “Don’t like being sidelined,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I know. But your mission here might be even more important than ours.”</p><p>“Besides, right now you’re nothing but a liability to us,” Quicksilver told him with a smirk, zooming by and dispensing a fast smack of his own to the man’s cheeks. Wolverine gave a startled yelp. “I don’t feel like serving beside someone who might try to wrestle me down after a single spank.”</p><p>Wolverine’s eyes narrowed as he rubbed his slapped ass. “Why you...”</p><p>As Quicksilver zipped to the other side of the room before the hairy man could pop his claws, Iron Fist held out his hands. “Uhh, all due respect, suit up in <i>what?</i> Most of our costumes are in shreds halfway across the city."</p><p>"I've got you covered!" Hulkling had returned, his arms loaded down with garments. He’d also transformed into his bulkier green form, and was wearing his own spandex suit. He started tossing out outfits. "Jeans for Cap, jeans and a bandanna for Iron Fist, and for Hulk, uh..." He paused, now sounding even more sheepish. "We don't exactly have any clothes that would fit you. But y'know, found a bed sheet that should cover you up at least?"</p><p>Hulk frowned as he held the sheet up between his fingers. <b>“Hulk no like this costume!”</b></p><p>“Oh shush you big baby. Here, let me.” Quicksilver zipped over and, with a little help from the others, quickly fashioned something like a Greek toga for Hulk to wear. It hung over one brawny shoulder with the aid of a clothespin. While it looked like it should keep him from breaking any public indecency laws, it also looked half-likely to flutter away in a stiff breeze.</p><p>“Uhh, I guess that’s fine,” said Iron Fist, while the big man grumbled.</p><p>On the other side of the room, Wiccan had floated up to Hulkling. “So I take it by your change into this drop-dead hunky, skin-tight attire you’re planning to go along?”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Hulkling gave a light blush. “It sounds like they can use all the help they can get.”</p><p>“Oh they definitely do,” Wiccan agreed. “But you better be careful.” He reached around and grabbed his boyfriend’s rear as he pulled him in for a kiss. He gave it a light squeeze. “Because I’d be very upset if anyone spanked this besides me."</p><p>"Don't worry." Hulkling grinned as they parted. "You think I’d let just anyone put me over their knee and call me a bad, bad boy?” </p><p>“Hmm, now there’s a thought...”</p><p>Cap and Iron Fist had pulled on their borrowed jeans and found them to be a little or a lot loose, respectively. Apparently Hulkling kept a variety of sizes on hand due to his shape shifting. "Uhh, not to break this up but you got any belts?" Danny cut in on the loving couple.</p><p>"Yeah,” Hulkling turned to him with a decidedly goofy grin. “One second, let me just go—" Hulkling was cut off by a blur as Quicksilver blasted by, and belts appeared in both men's hands. “...get them?”</p><p>"Can we get going now, <i>please?"</i> the speedster asked impatiently.</p><p>“Right.” Captain America nodded as he fastened his on. “Hulkling, why don’t you sit up front with me. The rest of you, pile into the back—"</p><p>“Actually, I think I’ll just run. I’d rather not be squashed against Hulk’s bulk, and I’ll get there faster anyway,” Quicksilver said, and he took off, rapidly vanishing from sight.</p><p>Cap frowned after him, but it was too late to call him back. He just shook his head and lead the way to the Quinjet, baggy jeans and all.</p><p>"Y’know, that's not a bad look for you, Captain. Very gangsta," Iron Fist joked.</p><p>The man ignored the jibe. “Everyone be sure to prepare,” he said. “We know now that one false move can lead to this villain seizing any one of us. But this time our guard will be up. We won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>They all nodded. But as they took off, many were thinking decidedly more private thoughts of their own.</p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Quicksilver zoomed along the city streets, going faster than any human possibly could. He’d always been a loner. Talking to the others was like forcing himself to speak in slow motion. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but it was still maddening. So whenever he got the chance to work on his own, he took it.<p>But when he arrived at the scene, he saw even his best speed was a few seconds too late. He watched in dismay as a confused and bare-bottomed Spider-Man got pulled, struggling and kicking, straight across Thor's broad knee...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rescues and Captures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rushing to Spider-Man's aid, the Avengers soon find themselves separated and engaged in individual battles with old friends and enemies. And in each fight, a butt is on the line...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>CRACK!</i>
</p><p>Thor’s hand came down with a resounding wallop on Spider-Man’s bare butt.</p><p>"YEOW! Hey, I love you too Thor, but I save any and all spanking strictly for the second date!" Spider-Man was saying. He squirmed helplessly across the Thunder God’s knee, while a clear hand-print could be seen through the rip in the seat of his costume. "What's gotten into you anyway?!"</p><p>Quicksilver cleared his throat. “I think I can answer that,” he said, stepping out in the open. “He’s being controlled by the Handler.”</p><p>“Huh? Pietro?” Spider-Man said, and he flushed under his mask at a fellow hero seeing him in such straits. <i>Great, just what I need—an audience!</i> “Who’s the Handler?”</p><p>“He is my master!” Thor bellowed. “And thou will soon know his glory as well. All shall kneel at his feet and beg for their justly-earned punishment.”</p><p>“Uh, y’know, that sounds kinky and all, but I think I hear my aunt calling me…”</p><p>Thor grabbed Spider-Man’s wrists before he could shoot off a web and swing away. He grimly twisted them around to the small of his back. “The Master has also decreed those who resist shall receive extra!”</p><p>“Oh, crap.” The webhead gulped as Thor’s hand rose threateningly over his vulnerable rear again.</p><p>Quicksilver rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry Spidey,” he said, “I’m coming.” He took a split-second to tie his shoes, then raced towards the hapless hero. On the way, it occurred to him it was odd Thor was acting on his own. Always before the Handler’s thralls had acted as a group...</p><p>The thought came too late. Quicksilver may have been the fastest superhero alive, but even he couldn't outspeed what he didn't notice.</p><p>From the very edge of his vision, Wonder Man came barreling out of hiding. He’d gotten a run-up down several boulevards to attain his own max speed and he timed it perfectly to catch Quicksilver the instant he made his move. In moments he’d grappled the white-haired man down, then was guiding him to his new home over his knee. Quicksilver gaped as he fell over the man’s firm thigh, then felt strong hands grip his waistband.</p><p>“NO!” he said as his spandex tights were peeled down.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Above, the Quinjet was just arriving. It hovered over the scene, taking stock of not just Spider-Man, but now Quicksilver as well squirming over laps as they both received a good spanking.<p>"Wow, he really is fast. He's already at the ‘getting caught’ part," Hulkling joked. He'd reduced in size to better fit in the Quinjet while still maintaining his green skin.</p><p>"I tried to warn him. He needs to learn to be a team player," Captain America said darkly as he flipped switches and pulled the ship to a halt. “If we weren’t watching him get his just desserts down there, I’d have half a mind to spank him myself when we get down.”</p><p>“Now there’s a thought,” Iron Fist noted from the back-seat.</p><p><b>“Everybody want to spank Speedy Guy,”</b> Hulk agreed next to him.</p><p>“Heh. Well, he’ll hopefully take this as a learning experience. But for now, let’s get their bacon out of the fire. Avengers, move out!” Cap said, and the top lifted for the whole makeshift team to leap down at once.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>"No! Simon, don’t you dare!" Quicksilver cursed himself for a fool as his bare arse was hiked up, his spandex now around his ankles. Ordinarily there would’ve been no way he’d be caught, but he’d let his guard down and now was going to pay for it. The worst part was that he could still see the TV cameras in the area capturing both his and Spider-Man’s humiliations.<p>"Oh, no. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Wonder Man replied, licking his lips. He slapped his hand down on Quicksilver's tight rear end. Smack!</p><p>“Ouch! Y—you have?” Quicksilver jerked in surprise.</p><p>“Of course. Didn’t you know? Even without the Handler’s influence, everybody’s wanted to spank you for years.”</p><p>“Wait—they do?”</p><p>
  <i>Smack!</i>
</p><p>“OW!” Quicksilver started to kick as Wonder Man increasing his tempo, dispensing a few spanks every second. The only thing that made it bearable was knowing help was on the way. From the corner of his eye he could see the rest of his team finally descending towards them. <i>Took them long enough!</i></p><p>Problem was, the two mind-controlled thralls saw it too. "Friend Simon," Thor called over, his mighty palm resting on Spider-Man’s round, blushing bottom. "Perhaps we should abscond with our current prizes. The Master did recommend we deal with those already caught before engaging in further conquests."</p><p>"Tch." Wonder Man wrapped his arm around Quicksilver and stood up, holding him with his ass facing forward so he could continue his work. "If you say so. Fine, let's go." </p><p>From his undignified position, Quicksilver could see Spider-Man get similarly tossed over Thor’s shoulder, his burning bottom raised good and high for further punishment. “Wait…” His voice sounded muffled in Thor’s cape. “We’re going?”</p><p>Quicksilver’s blood froze. Just as everyone finally made it to the ground, Thor and Wonder Man rose into the air with their captured prizes, ready to depart. And they were far faster than anyone rushing after them.</p><p>“Hold it right there!” he heard Cap shout. But realistically none of them were capable of catching up to the two fliers, even with them carrying passengers. There was nothing his team could do… unless he somehow stalled them.</p><p>He looked around frantically as they ascended upwards. Simon was still spanking him methodically, making him wiggle and kick. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he did notice that his position, while painful and embarrassing, did at least give him access to one thing—Wonder Man's own firm backside, which was still hanging bare from when Wolverine had clawed through his spandex seat earlier.</p><p>Winding up his arm, Quicksilver started dispensing super fast, rapid-fire swats to Wonder Man's toned bottom, landing dozens of slaps per second.</p><p>
  <i>SlapSpankCrackWhackSmackSlapSpankCrack—</i>
</p><p>“Nngh!” Wonder Man’s eyes bulged at the unexpected pain, and his flight line went erratic. He kept up his spanking of Quicksilver’s butt, but it was difficult to focus while his own was getting re-stoked. The rest of the Avengers saw, and their pursuit sped up.</p><p>"Hulkling, you're on Thor," Cap said, thinking fast. The rest of them could catch up to Wonder Man, but only Hulkling was fast enough to keep up with the thunder god thanks to his wings. “Keep tabs on him, but do not engage. The rest of you, don’t let Simon out of your sight!”</p><p>“Easier said than done, but at least those red buns draw the eye.” Iron Fist smirked as he started sprinting across the rooftops.</p><p>“Just do the best you can. And this time, everybody stay—”</p><p><b>"Hulk want to smash!"</b> Hulk shouted, and took several rooftops with a single bound before disappearing down to street level. A few moments later he reemerged in their line of sight, repeating the process.</p><p>“...together.” Cap sighed. “Nevermind.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Without the aid of any powers or enhancements to aid his traveling other than near-infinite stamina, Cap struggled to keep up with the others and was soon trailing behind. But he soon spied Wonder Man rising into the air again a good distance off. He set his jaw, then lowered his shoulders, got in a burst of speed, gauged the distance... and drew back his arm with his shield and let it fly.<p>
  <i>Whing! Crash! Klang!</i>
</p><p>It ricocheted off an alley wall, careened off a fire escape, skipped over a satellite dish—and struck Wonder Man square in the back. Captain America smirked as the ionic Avenger gave a pained grunt and dropped out of the air. The accuracy would have made even Hawkeye proud.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Hawkeye wasn’t interested in congratulating him on anything just then. Rather, the mind-controlled archer had set up perch on the tallest building in the vicinity in order to best cover his comrades’ retreat. He smirked as he drew a bead on his former teammate—right on Captain America’s proud, jutting butt.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have thrown that shield, Cap. If ya hadn’t, you might’ve been able to block this.”</p><p>
  <i>TWANG!</i>
</p><p>The arrow shot with unerring accuracy, and flew right into Cap’s right buttock where it planted itself and stuck like super-glue. There, it beeped rapidly. The patriotic hero had a single moment in which to grasp his situation before the arrow exploded—sending him flying forward with his pants completely destroyed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>With all his jumping and leaping, Hulk didn’t see Wonder Man get knocked out of the sky. So he kept going, and thus quickly overshot the others. He scratched his head as he finally realized he’d left everybody behind, and didn’t know where to go anymore.<p>
  <b>“Ugh… Where flyboy go? Now Hulk mad!”</b>
</p><p>"Yeah... like dat's anythin’ new."</p><p>
  <b>"HUH?"</b>
</p><p>The green behemoth turned to see a man made out of nothing but tan rocks step out from an alleyway, a lit cigar between his lips. Ben Grimm smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Been a while since our last scrap,” he said. Above him, the Human Torch flew wreathed in flame.</p><p>“I’ll burn his pants off, Ben. Then you take him over your knee!”</p><p>“Dat’s the plan, Johnny.”</p><p>Looking the two of them over, Hulk’s face slowly broke into a grin. He pounded his fists together and squatted down, ready to take them both at once.</p><p>
  <b>”This will be fun!”</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Iron Fist was the only one still racing after their captured teammate. But being alone didn’t stop him from making leap after leap between buildings. Being a hero meant taking risks, and he knew any of the others would do the same for him. Well, most of them anyways.<p>He finally came upon the two resting by the side of a sunroof. Quicksilver was laying over Wonder Man’s lap, having ultimately come out the loser in their spank battle. His round butt was upturned with the cheeks looking decidedly sore, and the man himself was close to tears. He wouldn’t be much help in any fight.</p><p>Pursing his lips, Danny assumed a heroic pose while pointing a finger. “Alright Wonder Man, let ‘im go! If you want to spank Pietro after we free you from this Handler guy’s control that’ll be one thing, but before that I’ll take you down here and now if I have to.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.”</p><p>Iron Fist’s heart froze as a familiar voice spoke up. Stepping out from the shadows came Luke Cage, now dressed in leather gear Danny had never seen him in before. He was holding a doubled-up belt.</p><p>“L—Luke!”</p><p>The man looked at him evenly. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Danny. You can drop the pants now, bend over, and take this beating you got comin’. Or I wrestle you down first and give you a dozen extra, just like my old man used to give me. But either way…” He snapped the belt. “You’re gettin’ a whuppin’.”</p><p>“B—but Luke…”</p><p>“You gotta choose,” Wonder Man piped up, giving a squeeze to Quicksilver’s tender bottom. “Who’re you gonna try and save—Pietro here, or your old boyfriend?”</p><p>Iron Fist was torn. He knew he’d come to recover Quicksilver. But Luke Cage was his best friend, his team-up partner for years, and the entire reason he was fighting. He couldn’t turn his back on him now, especially if there was a chance he could free him from the Handler’s control. </p><p>Seeming to sense his decision, Quicksilver started to squirm frantically. “Iron Fist, wait!” he said. “We can—”</p><p>Swallowing, Danny turned his back. “Sorry Pietro,” he said, “Somebody else will have to rescue you.”</p><p>Cackling, Wonder Man rose back into the air, the struggling Quicksilver now slung over his shoulder. “Much obliged,” he said. “I look forward to hearing how this dance goes!”</p><p>Where he flew after that, Danny didn’t know. Luke was already lunging at him, reaching for his pants.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Elsewhere, things weren’t looking too rosy for Captain America.<p>“Aah! Clint, stop! This is—Aargh!”</p><p>Hawkeye smirked and nocked another arrow. “Are you kidding? I’ve been wanting to do this for years.” He drew his arm back and let the arrow fly.</p><p>
  <i>KRACK!</i>
</p><p>“Aaoww!”</p><p>Even as he struggled, Cap had to acknowledge the skill with which he’d been taken down. His booted feet were stuck to the rooftop via one of Hawkeye’s putty arrows. His calves and thighs flexed as he pulled on them, despite knowing the formula could last for hours. As for his upper body, it’d had been bound with another of Hawkeye’s trick arrows—a bola arrow, which had wrapped itself thoroughly around his arms and torso. That left his chiseled bare buttocks decidedly vulnerable to attack, as much as he might wish otherwise. And attack them, Hawkeye did.</p><p>“I ought to paint some target circles on those buns...” </p><p>He heard the twang of Hawkeye’s bowstring a mere split-second before his ass exploded in pain again. It was a special arrow Clint must have developed only recently. He didn’t know what Hawkeye had done to the arrowhead to produce the effect, but it felt like nothing so much as a hard paddle swat across his backside.</p><p>“Gyah! Clint, stop!”</p><p>“About time somebody cut you down to size,” the archer continued snidely. “You’ve always been <i>such</i> a leader, so in charge… It rankled my feathers. But you knew that, didn’t you?”</p><p>He sent another arrow flying, and Cap yelled as another hard <i>THWACK!</i> met his left cheek.</p><p>“Now I know true authority though. And unlike with you, I serve the Master with pleasure. He’s a better leader than you could ever be. And soon he’ll have the whole world under his thumb. Or, I should say, under his palm.”</p><p>Cap twisted in the constrictive bindings. “Clint, listen to me! We may have had our differences in the past, but you’ve got to fight this! This isn’t you!”</p><p>Hawkeye merely smiled and nocked another arrow. This one would be a true ode to his marksmanship abilities. He carefully drew it back.</p><p>“On the contrary Cap,” he said. “This is more me than I’ve ever been.”</p><p>He let it loose, and it shot true. The arrowhead slammed right between Cap’s cheeks and drew a startled and anguished howl from the man as it struck right on his hole.</p><p>“YEARRGGHH!”</p><p>Hawkeye smirked. <i>Bullseye.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>A dozen blocks away, Thor was hurtling across the cityscape, pulled by the sheer force of his hammer. Spider-Man was still struggling ineffectually in his grip.<p>“Hey hey hey, I realize I’m coming in halfway through this flick, but can you <i>please</i> appreciate I have no idea what’s going on or where you’re taking me!!”</p><p>Thor bestowed a swat on one rounded cheek to shut him up. “The master will explain all. There is naught for you to do but remain silent.”</p><p>“OWW! Now c’mon!” he complained as his ass throbbed with a new handprint. </p><p>But slung over Thor's shoulder like he was, Spider-Man could see a winged form following some distance behind them. <i>Now is that an angel I spy?</i> Perhaps, but it would take some doing for whoever it was to catch up with them. He’d have to help them out. </p><p>Spidey arched his back, then wiggled his ass almost lewdly in order to get into proper position. "Sorry Thor, I'd like to get off this ride!" he said as he discharged his entire supply of web fluid directly into the god's face.</p><p>"Argh!” Blinded, Thor had to descend to a nearby rooftop where he dropped his hammer to claw at the webbing. “Must thou always be like this!” While he did that, Spider-Man managed to wiggle free and landed on his feet. </p><p>“Afraid so. Now let’s see how you like a good—OWW…”</p><p>Spider-Man had gone to give Thor a sock in the jaw. Unfortunately for him, the blow had connected. Now he was cradling his hand. “I think I… I think I broke my knuckles.”</p><p>Grimly, Thor finished tearing the webbing from his eyes. Then he advanced on him. “Dost thou truly needst more discipline before I deliver thee to mine master?”</p><p>“No! Not more spankings! C’mon, I got enough hazing for being a member of the chess club in college!”</p><p>But, resolutely, the thunder god reached for him—only to be halted by another blow slamming into his face.</p><p>
  <i>CRACK.</i>
</p><p>“Oh god.” Hulkling staggered away, cradling his hand. “Can—can knuckles break?”</p><p>“They definitely can. Hey, wait. I know you!” Spider-Man said brightly. “Hulkling, right? From the Young Avengers?”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah.” Hulkling blushed a little at one of his favorite heroes recognizing him. “It’s an honor.”</p><p>“Sure. Hey, you don’t happen to have any super-powerful gamma muscles, optic blasts, or magic spells that can actually <i>hurt</i> Thor, do you?” </p><p>“Uhh, no. Not really.” Hulkling watched as Thor swooped down and grabbed hold of Spider-Man despite the hero’s efforts to dodge and his own efforts to intervene. A moment later things got worse—he got grabbed himself. “Actually,” he said as he was dragged forward, “I was only supposed to follow behind, not try to fight him. But when I saw you in trouble, I just—”</p><p>“Well hey, thanks for trying,” Spider-Man said sanctimoniously as they were draped over a thigh each, butts in the air. A moment later, the seat of Hulkling’s tights was ripped away to expose his firm green buttocks, matching Spider-Man’s exposure.</p><p>“Er.” Hulkling gulped. “We’re about to get our asses beat now, aren’t we.”</p><p>“’Fraid so, kid.”</p><p>But all of a sudden, a bright light shone from above. All three men, spanker and spankees alike, looked up while shielding their eyes. From out of the light came a trademark <i>snikt</i> of metal.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>“Luke! Luke, please, you’ve got to listen to me!”<p>Danny Rand avoided another lunge from his partner. So far he’d tried everything he could think of, but nothing was getting through. Luke ignored everything he said <i>(so what else what new?)</i> and his unbreakable skin made him impervious to all of Danny’s martial arts techniques. Sure, he could still dodge him all day, but they weren’t exactly making progress.</p><p>“No one can escape the master for long!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Iron Fist rolled his eyes. “If he wants me, he can come get me himself!” He rolled away from Luke’s hand reaching for his sash, nimbly avoiding yet another takedown. Just like the last dozen.</p><p>
  <i>Hey, wait a minute. The master! I don’t need to beat Luke, I just need to break their connection, right?</i>
</p><p>Twirling past Luke’s fists, Iron Fist called on his inner reserves. He didn’t just have access to expert-level martial arts, he also had some of the most powerful chi techniques on the planet. So, darting behind Luke Cage, he called upon all of them to purify evil influences as he performed a double-palm strike right on the roundest, most protruding part of Luke’s body—his big, muscled butt.</p><p>
  <i>Kr-zmack!</i>
</p><p>Instantly, Luke straightened up, wide-eyed. He went stock-still. </p><p>Iron Fist looked at him warily. “...Luke?”</p><p>Slowly, Luke turned his head in his direction. It was like recognition was slowly flowing back into his eyes. “...Danny?” he asked.</p><p>Iron Fist smiled wide. “Luke! It worked!”</p><p>Suddenly Luke’s big arm came down on him. In moments Iron Fist found himself bundled up under his arm, his bottom upturned.</p><p>“Nope. But that <i>was</i> the easiest way to get you to lower your guard.”</p><p>“H-huh?! Oh, crap!”</p><p>Immediately, Iron Fist felt his pants yanked downward so he was mooning the starry sky. Then he yelped loudly as his partner’s rock-hard palm slammed into his ass.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Down at street level, a masked figure approached his newest offering.<p>"Master," Wonder Man intoned reverently. He was keeping tight hold of Quicksilver, presenting the man’s red, squirming bottom for the Handler’s inspection.</p><p>The villain ran a finger down one firm cheek. "Excellent work. You have done exactly as required to get this recruit primed and ready," he said. Wonder Man beamed at the praise. </p><p>“Is this really your master plan?” Quicksilver said acidly. “To spank every hero you can? This might just be the dumbest villain scheme I’ve ever—”</p><p>Ignoring him, the Handler raised a hand up high then slapped it down upon the hot flesh.</p><p>
  <i>Smack!</i>
</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>Quicksilver' groaned as the pain and dominant energy suddenly flooded through him... Then he smirked over his shoulder. "I… I live to serve, Master!"</p><p>“Hmmm.” The Handler smiled in amusement. “Nice try, but I know when a thrall is truly under my control and when he’s faking it.”</p><p>Quicksilver’s eyes widened as the Handler’s palm rose over his ass once more. “No! Wait—!”</p><p>The blows came down hard and fast. And the next time Pietro blubbered out, <i>“Master!”</i> there was no artifice.</p><p>“Good. Now, let’s see who else has been drawn into my net.”</p><p>Handler bade Wonder Man set Quicksilver on his feet, which he did wordlessly. Then the villain had them each turn around. He gripped one of Wonder Man’s red cheeks through the hole in his costume, while at the same time squeezing one of Quicksilver’s. In that way, he could send his senses outward through his entire network of controlled slaves.</p><p>“Interesting…” he whispered as he caught flashes first of Captain America roaring in pain as another arrow ricocheted across his bottom, then of Iron Fist kicking and squirming over Luke Cage’s lap. “Yes, quite a few newcomers are being readied to join the flock…” </p><p>He frowned, however, when he reached the two Fantastic Four members he’d sent to waylay the Hulk. Both Thing and Human Torch were currently in some distress. Ignoring that for the moment, he cast his senses out even further. “However, where is the Spider-Man?” he asked. “He should have been the first one brought—”</p><p>They were interrupted by a flash of light high in the sky overhead. Quicksilver and Wonder Man shielded their eyes, but the Handler looked straight into it. And he did not like what he saw.</p><p><i>Recall everyone.</i> He sent out his psychic command.</p><p>Wonder Man blinked as he caught the edges of it. “Master? But we’re winning! There is no need to—“</p><p>“Can’t you see the tables are about to turn, fool? Prepare our exit,” he snapped. “Besides, we have this one now. He opens all kinds of possibilities for the future.” The Handler patted Quicksilver’s bottom with a smile.</p><p>The speedster quivered in delight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>It was a ragged bunch of heroes who limped out of various alleyways to rejoin the group.<p>“Cap! What happened to you?” asked Iron Fist.</p><p>“Hawkeye," Cap answered grimly. "He caught me by surprise.” He rubbed his backside with a pained wince. Then he looked over his fellow hero, who was wearing nothing at all other than his mask. “How about you?”</p><p>“Luke Cage. I tried my best to snap him out of it, but instead, he grabbed me and, well… you know.” Iron Fist rubbed his own sore cheeks with a blush. “But then a funny thing happened. Between one whack and another he just dropped me and ran off.”</p><p>“Same with me. I wonder why…”</p><p>At that instant, there was a flurry of activity from their left. Turning, they saw a teary-eyed Thing and Human Torch stagger out of another nearby alley. Both were missing their pants. When they caught sight of Cap and the others, they flinched and quickly turned tail to run off in the opposite direction, showing off a pair of bright, roaring red bottoms. </p><p>Hulk came out swaggering in their wake. <b>“Hah. Puny rock man and fire man think they can spank Hulk? Hulk spank THEM.”</b></p><p>“Hulk! Are you the reason the Handler called a retreat?”</p><p><b>“Huh?”</b> Hulk scratched his head. <b>“You mean no more bad guys to fight?”</b></p><p>“...I’ll take that as a no. But then who—?”</p><p>“That’d be us, bub. He saw us coming and ran.”</p><p>From up above a bubble of light suddenly appeared. Floating inside was Wiccan, a still-naked Wolverine, a rescued Hulkling and Spider-Man and, most unbelievable of all, a mystically bound and gagged Thor.</p><p>Captain America gaped. “Wiccan! Wolverine! What’re you doing here? I gave you express instructions to remain behind!“</p><p>“Blame me if you want, Cap. We saw how the fight was goin’ on TV and I convinced the kid to come lend a hand with me along as backup,” Logan explained. “By the way, most of yer asses have been plastered all over the nightly news.”</p><p>Cap ground his teeth. “Even so,” he said, “You should have—“</p><p>“Like I said, you can take it outta my ass if you want. Looks like that’s the only way to completely free me from the Handler’s control anyway.”</p><p>“...What do you mean?”</p><p>Wiccan cleared his throat. “Maybe we should have this conversation back at our place,” he suggested. “There’s a lot to explain, and you’ll probably feel less... exposed there too.”</p><p>Captain America set his jaw—but then nodded. “Fine. But I expect a thorough explanation once we arrive.”</p><p>“Yeah, and maybe somebody will finally fill me in on what’s going on!” Spider-Man piped up as the portal closed around them, bringing the whole half-naked group back to the relative safety of Wiccan and Hulkling’s apartment...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Returning from their latest skirmish with the Handler's forces, the Avengers go over their options and consider their next move...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ohh, so <i>that’s</i> what’s going on,” Spider-Man said after one thorough recap.</p>
<p>“Yup. It’s not just your ass this Handler guy is after. It’s all of ours,” Iron Fist commiserated.</p>
<p>“Well it, uh, definitely explains a lot. Like why most of us don’t have pants.”</p>
<p>The apartment was looking decidedly crowded now. Every square inch seemed occupied by a superhero in varying degrees of undress. Hulkling was currently running around trying to scrounge up at least a towel for everyone, but it was doubtful he’d find enough. Though they’d lost Quicksilver, they’d made up for it by gaining Spider-Man and Thor, the latter of whom was currently fuming while tied securely to a chair. Every so often he would grunt into a gag.</p>
<p>Spidey squatted down next to him. “So ol’ Goldilocks here is really under the control of some supervillain?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and the first thing he’ll do if he gets loose is probably put you over his knee again, so maybe don’t stand too close.”</p>
<p>On the other side of the room, Wolverine was having a conference of his own with Captain America. "This ain't good, Cap. More of us get picked off every fight. And every guy we lose ends up joining the other side."</p>
<p>“I’m aware of that, Logan. Now what have you and Wiccan discovered about reversing the effects of the Handler’s powers?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, before we get into that, I should probably check if Spider-Man is under the Handler’s influence first,” said Wiccan.</p>
<p>Spider-Man pointed a finger at himself. “Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s not that we don’t trust you... but you did get punished by Thor for quite a while, and there were periods during the chase when you were out of sight. It’s possible the Handler could have snuck in and put you under his control during that time. One spank is all it would take.”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, okay. What do I have to do?”</p>
<p>“Well, you can start by uhh… pulling down your pants and bending over the back of the couch?”</p>
<p>Spider-Man stared at him.</p>
<p>“Tactilely is the only way I know how to check,” Wiccan admitted with a faint blush.</p>
<p>“We were all separated at one point or another tonight. We’ll all undergo inspection,” Captain America said quickly. “Spider-Man, if you’d go first?”</p>
<p>“Well… okay.”</p>
<p>And so, moments later Spider-Man was bent over the back of the couch with Wiccan slowly running his fingers up and down his toned bottom.</p>
<p>"Sorry again about this."</p>
<p>"No, no, I get it. Just do what you gotta d—oh!" Spider-Man jumped as he got a slight squeeze. He wiggled his hips a bit and bit his lip. "So uhhh... anything?"</p>
<p>A few moments later, Wiccan shook his head. "Nothing, other than a few left over hand-shaped bruises from Thor. The Handler never got you though, so there's no connection." He awkwardly gave Spider-Man's bottom a brief pat of congratulations. "You're clean."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well... good."</p>
<p>“Alright, now the rest of us,” Captain America instructed.</p>
<p>One by one they each bent over. Captain America bore the touches stoically, while Iron Fist yelped a bit and blushed when Wiccan slid his hand up his inner thigh. Hulk snickered a bit and said, <b>“Magic boy’s hands feel funny,”</b> when it was his turn. And Hulkling was of course already used to his boyfriend’s hands running all over his ass.</p>
<p>“Alright, you’re all good. Looks like the Handler didn’t have time to reach any of you.”</p>
<p>“Except for Quicksilver,” Iron Fist pointed out.</p>
<p>“Right. First order of business is to start reclaiming our fallen allies. Have you discovered a way to sever the connection Handler has to his victims?” Cap eyed Wolverine and Thor meaningfully.</p>
<p>“I think so. But, well…” Wiccan hesitated. “It’s probably better I just show you.” He pursed his lips and went into his and Hulkling's shared bedroom. When he emerged he was carrying what appeared to be an ordinary ping pong paddle. Wolverine grimaced at the sight of it.</p>
<p>"What's with the toy?" asked Iron Fist.</p>
<p>Wiccan blushed again. "It’s not a toy. I believe it is possible to sever the Handler's connection. But it's very difficult. It's more like... overwriting it. You have to cover over the Handler's force with a stronger force of your own."</p>
<p><b>"Huh...?"</b> Hulk scratched his head. <b>"Hulk not understand."</b></p>
<p>Spider-Man was the first to get it. The corners of his mask crinkled up into a grin. "...We gotta spank Wolverine with that, don’t we."</p>
<p>The hairy man snarled. <i>“Watch</i> it, bub.”</p>
<p>"Uh—well, in so many words, yes," Wiccan said, his face growing even redder. "I’ve inscribed this paddle with runes that should eliminate any trace of the Handler’s influence…” he coughed. “Well, I think you get the basic idea. In order to erase the effects of one of the Handler’s spankings, we have to give a spanking of our own."</p>
<p>"Well, well, well," Iron Fist grinned as he leaned against the wall. “Isn’t that interesting. You ready to be punished like a bad, bad boy, Logan?”</p>
<p>“I said watch it!”</p>
<p>"Nice job, hon." Hulkling wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Gotta say, I’m enjoying watching you work.”</p>
<p>“I swear, this really is just where the magic led me!”</p>
<p>“Shhh, we know, we know.”</p>
<p>"Well. It sounds like our course is clear. You’d better pick your, ahem, spanker then, Logan," Captain America told him. Although his position as impartial team-leader prevented him from outright laughing at Wolverine’s sour expression, even Cap’s mouth had to quirk up slightly at the sight. "Wiccan, assuming this works how many more of these paddles can you make?"</p>
<p>"I'm already working on a whole batch. If I go all night I should have one for each of you by morning."</p>
<p>“Good to hear.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should rethink my position as just a reserve member if this is what you guys get up to regularly,” Spider-Man joked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and here I thought it was all tea and cake with Jarvis,” put in Iron Fist.</p>
<p>Left to his own devices, the grizzled Canadian mutant growled to himself. <i>Pick his spanker?</i> That wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, even if he understood its necessity. He grimaced and looked over his options.</p>
<p><i>—Spider-Man?</i> Nah. He'd enjoy it too much. Plus he’d never hear the end of it.</p>
<p><i>—Hulkling?</i> Too young. He wasn’t letting some kid whip him.</p>
<p><i>—Wiccan?</i> Likewise. Plus, he’d already touched his ass enough.</p>
<p><i>—Hulk?</i> No. Just... no.</p>
<p><i>—Iron Fist?</i> ...Maybe. But there was still one option that rose above all the others.</p>
<p>Sighing, he paced over to Cap and sullenly held out the paddle to him. "Ain't nobody else I trust to do it right," he told him, aiming a scowl at the rest of the room to cut off any funny remarks before they started. "Besides... you still owe me for those licks I gave ya earlier."</p>
<p>Captain America gazed at the paddle levelly. "That’s true,” he said, his eyes flicking up to meet Wolverine’s. “I do, don’t I?" He took the paddle with a level of seriousness he usually reserved for special occasions, such as when he was handed the keys to the city. Still, he understood Logan’s choice and took it as a measure of their respect for each other. He wouldn’t ruin the moment with mockery. </p>
<p>And, as he went to pull up a chair, his butt <i>did</i> throb a bit at the memory of Wolverine’s hard palm impacting it so many times during their first run-in with the Handler. </p>
<p>"Guess it's time for a little good ol’ fashioned American discipline," he suggested as he sat down.</p>
<p>Hulkling merely bit his lip at the corny remark, but didn’t say a word. <i>Is Captain America seriously about to put Wolverine over his lap and give him a bare-butt spanking right in our living room? I am SO glad to be an Avenger sometimes.</i></p>
<p>Wolverine rolled his eyes but went and stood by Captain America’s side. “Just don’t go easy on me, alright?” he said, maintaining his tough-guy bravado even as he leaned over and awkwardly placed himself over Cap's proffered knees. He wasn’t accustomed to willingly submitting to something like this. Still, he duly planted his hands on the rug beneath him, then raised his hips and quite literally offered the Avenger leader his hairy rump. "Not in the mood to be mind-controlled again any time soon."</p>
<p>"I promise not to hold back," Cap replied seriously, readying his arm. While not what he’d expected to be doing today, he still wasn’t going to give anything but his best. Logan deserved that much. And Logan was hardly the first man, or even old war buddy, he’d ever had cause to give a good spanking to. About half the Howling Commandos had felt his palm at one time or another, and even fellow heroes like Falcon or U.S. Agent had been over his knee when he’d felt it was called for. Then there was Bucky...</p>
<p>
  <i>WHAP!</i>
</p>
<p>It was clear from the very first blow that Steve Rogers was indeed a man of his word. With just that single whack, Wolverine's rear-end already blossomed with a pink paddle-print across the cheeks, and the man himself let out a startled grunt. And it didn't stop there. Cap immediately followed up with a second, third, and fourth blow. His strikes were soundly given and perfectly spaced out, that of a rigid disciplinarian.</p>
<p>Logan had to grit his teeth as the paddle walloped his ass repeatedly. "Rrgh! Nngh! Ggh!"</p>
<p>"Wow, guess we're getting dinner and a show," Spider-Man commented.</p>
<p><b>"Little man deserves spanks!"</b> Hulk rumbled appreciatively, having tangled with Wolverine many times in the past himself.</p>
<p>Though slightly ashamed of it, Wiccan had to admit he was quite enjoying the view too. He, however, was also watching the paddling on an additional level—through the spiritual plane. "You'll, um, have to paddle him harder than that, Cap," he said after a bit. "The magic's gotta penetrate deep into the tissue."</p>
<p>"What?" Wolverine spat, <i>"Harder!?"</i></p>
<p>"Oooh," Hulkling covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement. </p>
<p>Cap nodded and hid his smile. “Sorry Logan, you heard the man,” he said as he gathered the short X-Man under his arm to get a better swing. The next <i>CRACK!</i> of wood on flesh managed to be loud enough to echo around the room.</p>
<p>"ARGH!" Logan roared at that one, his back arching as a bright red oval took shape across his grizzled buns.</p>
<p>"Hey, you guys mind if I snap some photos?” Spider-Man asked. “I bet the Daily Bugle would <i>love</i> this story.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even joke about that—AURGH!” Wolverine yowled as the next hit landed in the same spot. Then came another, and another after that. He started to buck and writhe over Cap’s knee.</p>
<p>"No holding back, remember Logan?" Cap said, with just a note of cheeriness. He raised his arm high again. "And I <i>do</i> owe you…"</p>
<p>The paddle whistled as it struck down over and over. <i>CRACK! SMACK! WHACK!</i></p>
<p>“Arrrgghhhhh!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Several minutes later, a teary-eyed Logan was stood up to a round of applause. He fumed under the attention and immediately grabbed hold of his hairy ass.<p>“Oh, I probably should have mentioned earlier. I also enchanted the paddle so it’d hurt a lot more on anyone under the Handler’s influence,” Wiccan informed him.</p>
<p><i>“Now</i> you tell me…” Wolverine groaned as he rubbed.</p>
<p>“Okay, that was fun and all but did it work?” Iron Fist wanted to know.</p>
<p>Logan nodded and, without needing to be told, went and flopped ass-up over the couch again. Wiccan placed a glowing palm on each of the punished buttocks and gave a slow squeeze. There was a soft humming. After a few moments he dug his fingers in slightly, and Logan winced.</p>
<p>"...Yes. There's no trace of the Handler's influence left. He won't be able to 'reclaim' you so easily again."</p>
<p>"’Bout time we had some good news," Logan muttered. He got up and limped over to the fridge. "You got any cold brews?"</p>
<p>“What for?" Spider-Man asked.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" Logan growled. Bending over, he grinned when he found one on the bottom shelf. Then he straightened up and, with a hiss, pressed the cold can directly against his red ass.</p>
<p>“Good work, Wiccan. Why don’t you start enchanting more of these paddles,” Cap suggested. The young sorcerer nodded.</p>
<p>“And make an extra-large one for Hulk. He’ll probably snap that thing right in half if he tried to use it,” put in Iron Fist.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry. We’ve got an old fraternity paddle we’re gonna use for his.”</p>
<p>“...Why do you have an old fraternity paddle?” asked Spider-Man.</p>
<p>“Uhh. Hey Billy, you better get started on those right away, huh? Here, I’ll lend you a hand!” Hulkling hurriedly shooed Wiccan into the bedroom. More than a few awkward chuckles followed in their wake.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one thing taken care of. The next order of business is alerting other heroes to the threat the Handler poses. There’s no answer at the Baxter Building, and we saw Thing and Human Torch running from the fight, so we can assume the Fantastic Four have been compromised. We’ve been having trouble making contact with street-level heroes like Daredevil and Punisher, as well. And Logan—do you have any idea why the X-Men aren’t answering their comms?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Wolverine looked up. “They’re not?”</p>
<p>“No. I suggest you try any of your own communication lines just in case.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later however Logan shook his head. “Nothing. I don’t like this. Either nobody’s home, or...”</p>
<p>“Or Handler has somehow already gotten his hands on them as well. That would be disastrous,” Captain America said worriedly. “And if so, we’d have no choice but to turn to more… <i>unlikely</i> allies.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Like who?” Spider-Man asked.</p>
<p>“You won’t like it,” Cap warned. “Let me think over our options before we make our next move. In the meantime, there is one other thing we can do here.”</p>
<p>“Oookay. And what’s that?”</p>
<p>With near-perfect timing, Wiccan chose that moment to emerge again holding the next enchanted implement. It was the frat paddle. Cap took it from him appreciatively and looked it over, then tossed it to Hulk.</p>
<p>“Hulk, can you do all of us a favor?” he asked. </p>
<p>
  <b>“Huh? What…?”</b>
</p>
<p>“Can you give Thor a good, <i>hard</i> spanking with that?”</p>
<p>The big brute’s face split into a nasty grin.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hulk thought you would never ask.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dealin' With the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their backs to the wall, the Avengers turn to some very unlikely allies. Unfortunately, these villains extort a heavy price in exchange for their help...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were right. I do hate this,” Spider-Man groaned as they made their way down to the docks the following morning.</p>
<p>“Consider it only a temporary alliance,” advised Captain America. “With how many super-powered men the Handler’s been snatching, they must have just as much reason to fear him as we do.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Guys like Sandman or Kraven I can understand at least. But <i>Venom?”</i></p>
<p>“Anyone who responded to the call would be invited to hear us out. We all agreed before we sent the message.”</p>
<p>“That was because I figured most of ‘em didn’t have email,” Spidey muttered.</p>
<p>The location selected for their meeting was an abandoned warehouse located deep in the shipping district. Inside was a range of colorful characters who the Avengers were more used to putting behind bars than fighting beside. They were, to put it bluntly, villains. Desperate times, however, called for desperate measures. </p>
<p>And some of them were more trusting than others.</p>
<p>"I'm telling yas. This is a trap!" Juggernaut bellowed. The massive, burly man was lumbering back and forth in agitation. He was dressed in his trademark helmet, brown costume and heavy boots. “Shouldn’t have even shown up. I say we all clear out!”</p>
<p>Beside the powerhouse, the man known as Kraven sneered. He was a world-famous big game hunter, whose prey sometimes included those of the super heroic variety. He was dressed in his usual gear of lion's mane vest and leopard-print pants which clung to his muscular legs. "And what manner of 'trap' do you think this is?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but you'll see! This is some kinda... trick ta round us all up!"</p>
<p>The hunter shook his head. "That is not this Captain America's style. It must be a truly dire threat for him to contact us. I, for one, am intrigued by his offer of working together." He looked to the others. "What about the rest of you?"</p>
<p>Venom stood there, wreathed in the skin-tight blackness of their symbiote. A pointed 'spider' symbol stood out in white on their muscular chest. In form, physique, and bearing they looked like nothing so much as a bigger and more dangerous Spider-Man. "All we want is to be left alone," they said, "However if these heroes have a proposal which will lead to justice for innocents... we will listen."</p>
<p>Next, the criminal called El Aguila doffed his hat. "I have never known Iron Fist to employ trickery. He is an honorable opponent, you see?" he answered with a thick Spanish accent. The strapping man was wearing the colorful outfit of an old-fashioned swashbuckler. The symbol of a golden eagle showed on his chest, and a red bandanna was tied around his face as a mask.</p>
<p>"Who the hell even are you, anyway?" the final villain in the room asked, glaring over at the fancifully dressed man. For his part, he just wore a green striped shirt and jeans, though 'wore' might have been too strong a word in his case. After all, they were simply made out of sand arranged to look like clothes—much like the rest of his body. He was Flint Marko, the villain known as Sandman. “Who’re ya supposed to be… Zorro?”</p>
<p>"Ah! What an honor it is, to be compared to the great!" El Aguila flicked his sword forward, showing off a perfect fencer’s stance.</p>
<p>"Bah!" Sandman looked back over at the others, already regretting coming. "Look, this isn't my scene either. I'm out of here—"</p>
<p>"Hold it!" Captain America's commanding voice shot through the room, demanding the attention of the even those he didn’t lead. A small group of his own followed him in—Wolverine, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Hulkling, and Wiccan. They ranged out in a line behind him, glaring at the bad guys as Captain America stepped forward. "You came this far, Flint. You can at least hear us out.”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Sandman looked to his own associates for solidarity at the sudden arrival of the heroes. But when none was forthcoming he merely bit his lip. “Well… okay. Fine. Go ahead, Cap.”</p>
<p>“Hah! How quickly he tucks his tail between his legs at the arrival of a stronger alpha male,” Kraven mocked him.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Kraven! Why I oughta—“</p>
<p>“Enough.” Cap raised a hand for their attention. “You know our history together as well as we do. Believe us when we say we don’t come to you for aid lightly. However, in this case we have no choice. You see, the Avengers…” He chewed his lip, considering how best to put it into words. “...need your help."</p>
<p>There was a moment of dead silence. "The Avengers?" Juggernaut was the first to let out a loud guffaw. "Our <i>help?</i> Buddy, three out of the last four times I went to the slammer were 'cause of the Avengers! Why should we help <i>you!?"</i></p>
<p>"Our large friend does have a point," agreed Kraven. "I am not against being hired for my skills, but it does seem out-of-character in this case. What's in it for us?"</p>
<p>"Told ya they'd ask that," grunted Wolverine.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius," Spider-Man quipped back.</p>
<p>Wiccan stepped forward. "Have any of you heard of 'The Handler'?"</p>
<p>There was another beat as the villains all looked at each other, visibly confused.</p>
<p>"No," Venom answered with a long slither of their tongue. "Now get to the point, <i>quickly.</i> We begin to... hunger."</p>
<p>“Uhh,” Wiccan stammered, taken aback by the rows of sharp teeth he spied.</p>
<p>Captain America took point again. "It’s true you all have a bad rap. But between the lot of you, you've all been part of the Avengers, the X-Men, or at least worked alongside us on more than one occasion as well.” He looked around the room, making eye contact with each man. "Right now, a villain calling himself the Handler is going around gathering super-powered individuals and placing them under his control. He’s started with the Avengers, but he's made it clear he won’t stop there. I'd wager you’re all somewhere on his list as well." His gaze hardened as he held their attention. "If we take him on individually, we’ll fail. But if we work on this together, he hasn’t got a prayer. Now, we need your assistance in taking him down before he grows too powerful to stop."</p>
<p>"Too powerful? Hah! I’ve never needed help with that type before," El Aguila bragged, “They’ve never taken much notice of me before either. Why would that change now?"</p>
<p>"The Handler is different, Alejandro," Iron Fist cut in, already regretting the decision to include him on the list. “He’s already got Luke Cage <i>and</i> Hawkeye. You know, those guys you’ve fought and teamed up with multiple times?”</p>
<p>El Aguila blinked. “You speak true? <i>Madre mía!”</i></p>
<p>"Pah! So he does what, mind-controls ‘em?" Sandman crossed his arms. “Guys have tried that before on me, but you can’t control a brain made outta sand. Besides, how exactly do you plan to stop him? I don't see any of yer fancy-schmancy hero telepaths here."</p>
<p>"We've got weapons that can free a person from his command if they're struck hard enough with them," Hulkling explained carefully. "He needs to get in touch-range with someone to use his power in the first place, so it should be easy to overwhelm him if we have enough people."</p>
<p>Kraven picked up on the vague language the heroes were using and raised an eyebrow. "...There is something you're not telling us," he said shrewdly. "How exactly does this 'Handler' seize control of someone? And what manner of weapon do you have that reverses it?"</p>
<p>Venom crossed their brawny arms as well. "Yes. We do not enjoy being lied to."</p>
<p>"We're not lying about anything!" Spider-Man said. He shuffled his feet. "It's just that... well… it's kinda... embarrassing."</p>
<p>The criminals looked even more interested now. Spider-Man looked to the others for backup. "Uhh. Should we tell them?"</p>
<p>It was Wolverine who answered first. "He spanks 'em," he said flatly.</p>
<p>Everybody looked dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“He <i>what?”</i> Kraven asked.</p>
<p>"Wait, when you say he spanks 'em... ya mean he <i>spanks</i> 'em?" Juggernaut said, miming the motion with his hand.</p>
<p>"Yup,” Wolverine deadpanned. “Just like yer daddy did when he took ya out to the woodshed.”</p>
<p>“No way,” blustered Sandman. “So you’re tellin’ me this guy’s been taking Avengers and—“</p>
<p>“Yeah, and making ‘em ride his knee like naughty little brats. Don’t make me say me say it again,” Wolverine growled. “But we finally figgered out a way to break his hold on his victims. You gotta spank 'em back—with one of these.” Wolverine withdrew one of the special, enchanted paddles from his back pocket and waved it where they could see. “So think of it this way: You help us, you'll get to paddle a whole lot of superheroes."</p>
<p>An overly long silence followed.</p>
<p>"They're, uh, magical," Wiccan put in, smiling awkwardly.</p>
<p>“You gotta be kiddin’—!“ Juggernaut started, only for Kraven to interrupt.</p>
<p>“I’m in,” he said.</p>
<p><i>“What?”</i> Juggernaut whirled on him.</p>
<p>“You heard him. If we join forces I will get to punish and humiliate many superheroes. It is not often an opportunity such as that comes along. I would think you would be interested as well.”</p>
<p>“We are also in,” Venom decided.</p>
<p>“You’ve all gotta be nuts!”</p>
<p>“I’m with Juggs,” Sandman said. “The whole thing sounds like… I don’t even know. I’m embarrassed just listening to it.”</p>
<p>“Well think about how we feel saying it!” Spider-Man said plaintively.</p>
<p>“You really think we’d make something like this up?” Iron Fist said. “It’s so ridiculous it’s got to be true.”</p>
<p>“That is a good point. But you have to admit, <i>amigo,</i> it does sound rather sensational.”</p>
<p>Sandman shook his head. "I'm still not buying you'd really let us <i>spank</i> some heroes."</p>
<p>"And I’m telling you it’s the truth. So what's it going to take to get you onboard?" Captain America asked, his gaze fully focused on Sandman now.</p>
<p>"Uhh... well..." Sandman withered a bit under that intensity. Unlike most of the villains called, he’d actually served as an Avengers member for a brief time. It’d been on the main team and everything. He still respected Captain America a great deal. The down-on-his-luck man scratched his head, trying to come up with something.</p>
<p>"Hey hey, I got an idea!" Juggernaut let out a broad grin. "Alright, you want us to paddle some heroes for you? Then let us start—with you guys!"</p>
<p>Wiccan's jaw dropped. "What—"</p>
<p>“—the hell?” Hulking finished for him.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, that idea is not... terrible," Venom said, looking over at Spider-Man in a way which made the web-crawler’s skin crawl. "How else will we know they're serious about letting us do it to the others?"</p>
<p>"Now hold on." Spider-Man raised his arms. "You can't just—"</p>
<p><i>"Hell</i> no," Wolverine said, more succinctly.</p>
<p>Kraven smirked at him. "Do you want our help or not?"</p>
<p>“Wha—you already said you were in!”</p>
<p>“I’m taking it back. These new terms are much more agreeable.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” El Aguila said, now looking over Iron Fist in a way that made the martial-arts hero very uncomfortable as well. “It seems a fair price to me, <i>no?”</i></p>
<p>“Now—c’mon! Isn’t there anything else you guys want?” Hulkling asked plaintively. He was one of the few heroes who’d made it that far without taking a spanking, and he’d been planning to keep it that way.</p>
<p>“Nope. If you really want our help, you gotta prove it.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t no way in hell I’m letting some two-bit punk take down my pants—‘</p>
<p>“Then I guess you can forget about saving your teammates, either. Just how much are they worth to you?”</p>
<p>“If anybody deserves a spankin ‘round here, it’s <i>you</i> guys, not us—“</p>
<p>The crowded warehouse had quickly broken up into multiple arguments and sidebars with no resolution in sight. That was, until one man shouted, "ENOUGH!" at the top of his lungs to cut through the chatter.</p>
<p>All eyes were upon Captain America as he stared back at Juggernaut firmly. He gave a nod. "I’ll volunteer. You spank me, then you help us."</p>
<p>The musclebound lummox’s face split in a grin. “Deal!” he said instantly. An opportunity like this one didn’t come along every day. He stretched out his huge arms, then loudly cracked his knuckles, one at a time. He was clearly milking the moment, knowing all eyes were on him. "Okay, ‘Cap’. If you really mean it..." Juggernaut smirked down at the Avenger's leader. "Drop the pants."</p>
<p>"You really <i>don't</i> gotta do that, Cap," said Wolverine.</p>
<p>Spider-Man's eyes had widened. "Are these guys really serious?"</p>
<p>Kraven’s lip curled."That goes for all of us. We each spank one of you so-called heroes, then we're in."</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon!”</p>
<p>Wiccan was as speechless as his boyfriend. He simply looked at Captain America to see what he would do.</p>
<p>Ordinarily, Cap would never permit himself to undergo such an indignity. However, these were his teammates on the line. It was his fault Hawkeye had gotten captured, and he bore responsibility for all the others as well. So, it was with total seriousness that he undid his belt. He maintained eye contact with Juggernaut as he slowly peeled his scaled blue pants down in the back, revealing a bare behind still framed in its jock. "Fine, but leave the others out of it,” he said staunchly. “You can <i>all</i> spank me."</p>
<p>At that, there was a flurry of protests from the villain’s side. “All of us?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t want Juggernaut’s leftovers!”</p>
<p>“Besides, you won’t even have an ass left by the time he’s done!”</p>
<p>“You think so?” Cap asked. “I’ve been tortured by better bad guys than you in my sleep. Trust me, I can take a couple of spankings.” </p>
<p>He strode forward then, and the other heroes got one last, lingering look at his muscled buttocks, flexing with every step. Even from the rear, he had a commanding presence. But after a moment, Iron Fist gave a tremendous sigh. "I can't believe I’m doing this."</p>
<p>“Iron Fist?” Wiccan questioned as the martial artist began undoing his own pants.</p>
<p>“Sorry Cap, I can’t let you do it alone,” he said as he pushed his pants down to reveal his own smooth and perfectly taut cheeks.</p>
<p>"Aha! So you are volunteering for tribute as well? <i>Excelente!"</i> El Aguila grinned.</p>
<p>“Uh huh, but not for you. For Cap,” Iron Fist said as he stepped forward, leaving his pants behind.</p>
<p>A beat passed. And then: "Shit." The sound of a zipper being pulled, and then Logan's pants hit the floor as well. He was going commando underneath. "This better be worth it."</p>
<p>A few moments later Spider-Man was sliding down his spandex to reveal his own slim but toned ass. "It's gonna be one of those weeks, isn't it," he groaned.</p>
<p>“Whatever, let’s just get it over with.”</p>
<p>Hulkling and Wiccan watched with wide eyes as the butts of all their role-models and mentors popped out one by one. Then the men walked forward, only to each be grabbed by a villain in turn. Captain America found himself tucked under Juggernaut’s massive arm. There was a brief scuffle as Kraven and Sandman both went for Spider-Man due to their shared history with him, only to be beaten to the punch by Venom. Sandman scowled and grabbed hold of Wolverine instead. Iron Fist got taken by El Aguila. </p>
<p>One at a time, all the heroes went bottoms-up. Wolverine grimaced as his hairy ass was put over Sandman’s knee while the villain made a literal throne out of sand to sit upon. Iron Fist was made to bend over and grab his ankles like a frat pledge, jutting his ass into the air. Juggernaut turned around and angled Captain America under his arm so the man could watch everyone else’s spankings while he got his own. His hand was so big, it easily covered Cap’s entire backside. Nervously, Wiccan and Hulkling eyed the last remaining villain, Kraven, who was smirking at them.</p>
<p>“You young men wouldn’t want to be left out of the fun, would you?”</p>
<p>Wiccan bit his lip and met Hulkling's eyes. "I guess this is part of being a hero too," he said, fiddling with his belt.</p>
<p>"I guess so..." Hulkling admitted with a sigh, reaching down to his spandex to bare his own green behind. "Hulk and Thor are lucky they opted for patrol rather than this."</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. But hey, at least there’s two of us and only one of him. That means at least one of us will get off and still be able to sit...”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that!”</p>
<p>Every head in the warehouse turned. Framed in the doorway was none other than Sabretooth, the bestial and arrogant villain who’d stalked Wolverine for years. His large and muscular body was wrapped in skin-tight spandex and his costume also sported his usual furred mane as he walked matter-of-factly into the room. He sniffed the air, then grinned ferally.</p>
<p>"Creed!" Wolverine yelled from where he’d been turned over Sandman's knee. "Who the hell invited you here!"</p>
<p>“I invited myself, runt! Don’t get yer panties in a twist,” Sabretooth smirked toothily as he walked up. “Oh, but hey. It doesn’t like yer <i>wearing</i> panties. Or much of anything at all.” He grinned wide and delivered a sharp smack to his rival’s bare fanny, then walked away leaving Logan bucking and snarling with a handprint left on his ass.</p>
<p>“Augh! Dammit, I’m gonna—!”</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna do nothin’, remember?” Sandman asked, forming sand-shackles to hold the bristling mutant down.</p>
<p>“The question remains though,” Captain America said, his own bare bottom hanging from Juggernaut’s grip. “You weren’t included on the list, Sabretooth.”</p>
<p>Kraven narrowed his eyes. “And we did not invite you either.”</p>
<p>The villain shrugged offhandedly. "I got my ways. Especially when I hear there are so many hero... asses to tan." Sabretooth licked his lips as he looked around, surveying them all. Then he walked up to the two remaining heroes and looked them up and down. “And from what I overheard, you can’t exactly refuse anybody’s help, right?”</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Hulkling blanched.</p>
<p>“Well… I guess that’s true…” Wiccan said nervously.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Sabretooth reached around and gripped Hulkling firmly by his right butt cheek, digging in his clawed fingertips. "Good! I was hoping to get here in time for Wolverine, but I think you'll do just fine!"</p>
<p>“Huh? Hey—Oof!” Hulkling gasped in surprise as he was manhandled right over the big savage mutant’s knee.</p>
<p>“Wait a second.” Wiccan stepped forward. “You can’t just—“</p>
<p>He was interrupted by his own pants getting pushed down. “I am afraid you all lost your freedom to choose some time ago,” Kraven told him, before tucking him under an arm as well. “Sabretooth is right. You cannot refuse any of us, even him.”</p>
<p>“Gah! Hey!”</p>
<p>“Quiet, or you will earn yourself extra.”</p>
<p>And that was it. Six heroes, their rears upturned and bared, now at the mercy of six villains. It was not how any of them had envisioned the meeting going. But even when the Handler wasn’t around, it seemed spankings were starting to follow them anyway.</p>
<p>Sandman kicked things off, firing off a resounding smack on Wolverine's behind.</p>
<p>
  <i>KRACK!</i>
</p>
<p>"Argh!" Wolverine let out.</p>
<p>Venom followed that up with a sharp smack of his own.</p>
<p>
  <i>SLAP!</i>
</p>
<p>"Yow!" yelped Spider-Man.</p>
<p>Which was then followed by a hefty wallop from Juggernaut.</p>
<p>
  <i>SLAM!</i>
</p>
<p>"Nngh!" grunted Captain America.</p>
<p>And a vicious crack from Sabretooth.</p>
<p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p>
<p>"AH!" Hulkling yelled in surprise.</p>
<p>And a lash of El Aguilo's belt.</p>
<p>
  <i>KE-RACK!</i>
</p>
<p>"Aow!" yelped Iron Fist.</p>
<p>And lastly, a hard whack from Kraven.</p>
<p>
  <i>THWHACK!</i>
</p>
<p>"Ooh!"</p>
<p>The villains all grinned as they met each other's eyes. This was a day they'd always remember fondly... the day the heroes all got what they deserved.</p>
<p>The next time they spanked, their hands (and belt) all landed right at the same time.</p>
<p>SMACKCRACKWHACKSLAPTHWACKSPANK!</p>
<p>And the chorus of yelps, gasps, and grunts was likewise perfectly synchronized with each other.</p>
<p>"Ow!—Ooh!—Ahh!—Shit!—Ouch!—Gyah!"</p>
<p>But of course, villains working together never tended to last long. Within a minute, the spankings had all broken up into separate tempos. A competition soon broke out between Sandman and Juggernaut, both going faster and harder as they tried to outdo the other. Wolverine and Captain America could do nothing but grit their teeth and bear out their rivalry.</p>
<p>“Now this is my kinda slugfest!” Juggernaut jeered as he swatted his huge hand down on Cap’s perfectly taut ass again and again.</p>
<p>“Aah! Just remember—our deal!” Cap reminded through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah! I’m rememberin’!”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sandman had formed his hand into a sandy paddle and was cracking it down repeatedly on Logan’s twisting ass. "Yeah, take it!" he yelled.</p>
<p>“Rrrrrrgh! You creeps better enjoy this while you—Aaooww!—can!” Wolverine blustered, only to get swatted even harder for his troubles. “ARGH!”</p>
<p>"Man, I do not envy you right now, Logan," Spider-Man said. "Last time I fought Sandman I had sand in places I didn't even know about for weeks. You're probably gonna be itching right inside your—OW!" He howled at a sudden blow from Venom, who’d swatted right on his sitspot.</p>
<p>“You have your own punishment to worry about, Spider...”</p>
<p>“Ohh man, why is it always me?”</p>
<p>El Aguila, meanwhile, was busily covering Iron Fist’s rear end with stripes from his belt. “You know, this is a good look for you,” he said conversationally. “You should come to us for help more often."</p>
<p>"Remind me to pay you back next time I catch you breaking into some idiot's house," Iron Fist shot back. He was soon paying for that remark with an even harder lashing. “Aah!”</p>
<p>Hulkling, unluckily, was probably taking the hardest spanking of all. Sabretooth was sadistic even by villain standards, and he showed no mercy as he brought his hand down over and over on the young man’s green-tinted buttocks. "Aaoow, you can at least not use the claws!" Hulkling screamed.</p>
<p>From his awkward position, Wiccan had a good view of his boyfriend's firm ass twisting and squirming around. While he’d always enjoyed the sight of Teddy's butt, unfortunately it was difficult to maintain the view as his own started to dance as well. "Owww! Not so—Ooh!—hard, Mister Kraven!" he yelped as the man’s hairy-knuckled hand slapped down on him.</p>
<p>"Mister?" Kraven jeered. He connected another loud smack which made Wiccan’s smooth cheeks bounce up higher. "While being punished, you will address me as SIR, boy!"</p>
<p>"Aa--aahhh! Yes, sir!" he corrected quickly.</p>
<p>Across the room, Juggernaut was again drawing his burly arm up high to deliver the most brutal <i>Thwack!</i> yet. It was so hard it left Cap’s entire ass red and throbbing. “Argh!” he shouted.</p>
<p>"None of ya’s even try competin’ with me!” the hulking man bragged. “NOBODY spanks like the Juggernaut!"</p>
<p>So far Captain America's biggest regret was not securing a time-limit to the spanking before agreeing to it. Juggernaut was really hammering his bottom with every strike, and “America's ass” was on fire as he began to helplessly kick and jerk in the big man’s grip. And from the sounds of it, the others weren’t far behind. "Steady, everyone!" he called out. “We’ve just got to last a little bit longer—!!”</p>
<p>“Who says?” Juggernaut jeered with a laugh. He tightened his grip. “Now that we’ve got you all, what’s to stop us from spankin’ yas as much as like?”</p>
<p>“What?” Spider-Man spluttered. “But—we had a deal!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the Handler!”</p>
<p>“A guy we’ve never even heard of before? Puh—leeze!”</p>
<p>“Besides, have you heroes always kept the deals you’ve made with <i>us?”</i> Venom reminded him with another sharp swat to his squirming bottom.</p>
<p>“Ouch! B—but those were different!”</p>
<p>But the ethics of their relative breeches in conduct would have to wait. As the villains all raised their hands once more to dole out the painful licks, a nondescript object floated gently into the middle of the room from above. It was a seemingly ordinary playing card. Nobody paid it much mind as it drifted down from the rafters. But as soon as it made contact with the floor—</p>
<p>
  <i>KA BOOM!!</i>
</p>
<p>It erupted with an earth-shattering explosion, scattering hero and villain alike.</p>
<p>“Argh! What?!” El Aguila said as he was flung against the wall.</p>
<p>“Who dares…” Venom snarled as the symbiote formed a shield to block the blast, their fun interrupted.</p>
<p>From out of the smoke and debris came the silhouette of several figures. <i>“Bozhe moi,”</i> a thick Russian accent said in some amusement. “They have found a way to do our work for us." </p>
<p>"Indeed, but now it falls to us to finish the job,” an equally thick Cajun accent replied. Another card lit up, showing the face of Gambit, as well as Colossus and several others. “If it’s all the same to you <i>hommes,</i> we’ll be taking our prizes now."</p>
<p>"Huh?" a stunned Juggernaut said, resting a hand on Cap's ass. "The X-Men? What're they doing here?"</p>
<p>
  <i>Next: Avengers VS X-Men!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>